Facing the Mistakes of the Past
by I Prefer To Stay Anonymous
Summary: It's the 10 year anniversary of the Bellas changing the oath, and the 9 year anniversary of it being changed back, so a joint Treble-Bella celebration is in order. Beca now has to go back and face what she left behind and the consequences of the war she created, but what happened and can she fix it? More importantly will they let her?
1. Chapter 1 Why Now

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic I created a profile because it really stood out in my head so please don't judge it too harshly. Any feed back is welcome, I'm not good with the songs it's more about the plot so if you want to give me ideas feel free. I know some characters may seem a little OOC but it has been 10 years since the film. The first 2 chapters are more about setting the scene because of the time gap. Chapter 3 onward is when the plot really begins so just be aware that this isn't the set up for the other chapters. Some people do disclaimers and some don't so to be on the safe side,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the Characters etc.**

**So on with the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

Beca woke up that morning dreading what was to come. It was the 10 years Anniversary of the Bellas revoking a particular part of their oath and as it was 10 years all the Bellas and Trebles of the last 10 years had been invited to a weeklong celebration. It also doubled as the 9 year anniversary of the oath being reinstated. She couldn't really believe what had happened. Everything was going so well when suddenly everything seemed to fall apart. The competition, lies, set ups and pure coincidences had bred fights and distrust and suddenly everything was wrong and all too fast it seemed too late to right it.

The truce had lasted only a year, her second year at Barden. Looking back now she could see her mistakes. Not that she could then, or that she could change them now. Things had gone downhill fast and though she stuck to it as leader all four years the damage was never undone. By the time they graduated the Bellas and Trebles weren't just heated rivals they were hated vicious enemies. She still wondered how a joint anniversary was a good idea, or how it was even arranged. Even their fans were sworn enemies, who had managed to talk to both sides and organise for both groups to be there she didn't know.

* * *

Opening her eyes she saw the sun shining into the room. She couldn't believe she had got here. After everything that happened at college. Here she was in L.A. living the dream. Her career had taken off. She lived in a big house with a pool and a gardener and maids. Everything people always dreamed of. She had cars and money and fame. None of this really mattered to her. It had taken a while but finally she had realised the one thing that really mattered and that was really important was family. It sounded cliché she knew. Just like in all his movies but it was true. The man in her bed and the two beautiful children sleeping just down the hall that this perfect man had given her meant the entire world to her.

She still struggled to believe that this really was true. After all the trouble they had caused in college here they were married. It had been after graduation. They had met up again, it had taken a while to sort through their past but soon it all seemed to fall away and they were together, none of it mattered, everything was perfect. It seemed like a dream. He proposed and she said yes, soon they were married and then she was pregnant and soon she had everything she ever dreamed of.

Still she had to go to the reunion. Duties of a Bella woman and all that. In all honesty she was a little afraid, not that she would ever admit it, of what she would find, of what people would say seeing her after all the trouble she had caused, the war she had created, walking in married to the same person she created in with and because of. She couldn't wait to see her friends all together again and meet the new Bellas that had succeeded them. All the same she was not looking forward to the judgment that she knew would be passed. She wondered if the new ones even knew the story, the real whole story. If they did maybe they would all hate her more. She _had_ moved on. She had gotten over it truly but that didn't mean everyone else had. After all her and Jesse weren't the only ones who were hurt. She had split people up in her war, turned lovers to enemies just like she had with her own boyfriend. Still she knew she had to go back, it was time to face the music, and with her husband at her side she felt she could do anything. She had no idea where she would be without him.

She came out of her musings; it was time to get up. She was wrapped in his arms.

"Jesse," she whispered, "it's time to get up, you have to let me move." There was no response. She rolled her eyes, okay maybe she had gone soft but she wasn't a totally different person, raising her voice slightly "Hey nerd, Wake up" she called in his ear. It had half the desired effect. He didn't wake up but he did release her and roll over, allowing her to remove herself from the bed. Not that she wanted to, she would happily spend her day here but her father was coming to pick up the kids as he was going to look after them for the week so they could go to the reunion kid free as was recommended on the invitation. She knew what that meant: be prepared for _a lot_ of drinking. She climbed out of bed and headed for the en suite bathroom. As she reached for the door knob she heard a moan followed by a sharp jab in the ribs. Everything seemed to be going dark as she fell.

* * *

She woke up with a jump. She opened her eyes reluctantly. She really didn't want to wake up and get up today. She had to pack for the reunion and she really didn't want to go. As her eyes adjusted to the light she took in her apartment, a slight glow of light just managing to creep into her apartment through the yellowing net curtains at the window. It was nothing glamorous, one room, a small bathroom and a stove with a gas four ring hob on top, she didn't even want to think what would happen if she tried light it. She carefully clambered out of bed. She looked around trying to gather herself together. That dream had seemed so real. 'Great' she thought to herself. 'I'm already dreaming about him,' this was going to be a long week, not to mention she had to spend even longer there as she lived in L.A., at least the part of her dream about her career was true. She was living in L.A. and she was doing really well with her career producing music at a top record label like she always wanted, in fact they wanted to keep her enough that they had given her two weeks off instead of the one she had begrudgingly requested, hoping it be denied and she could honestly write back explaining that she couldn't get time off work. Sometimes life really didn't go her way.

She had lost contact with everyone after she graduated and moved away to follow her dream, it had seemed too painful. She had even lost touch with her parents, her dad had been shocked when she rang up for the first time in 7 years to ask if she could stay with him the first night when she landed then she would move into a hotel, she cursed that the hotels were all unavailable for that one night, again the world was against her.

Grabbing some clean underwear she headed to the bathroom. As she reached the door she turned back to the bed. Lying on the bed covered only by a bed sheet was a brown haired man. She wondered briefly whether to wake him. She smirked, she'd let him sleep, he'd be very tired after last night. She'd wake him up after her shower, she thought as she slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

**So That's the first chapter let me know what you think and as everyone else says it just this once, Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Got To Go Back

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. Updates may not be too frequentbecause sixth form gets in the way. Sorry if any of the language is off but I'm from the UK not America so I do my best. Okay please let me know what you think and let me know if anything seems off.**

**Disclaimer: (cause I don't want it to disappear and I am new) I do not own Pitch Perfect of any of the Characters etc.**

**On with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 2**

Beca thought about how she had got here, what she had come to. She had never gotten over him, she knew that. It was never that they didn't love each other. If anything she figured that was what made it worse, they did, _so_ _much_. Maybe if they hadn't things wouldn't have been so bad. Maybe after everything had torn them apart they would have been able to let it go, to stop. But they did, they loved each other so much it hurt and so they couldn't stop, it became some kind of strange, and perhaps even sick, obsession. At times it seemed like they hated each other, but even then they never loved each other any less. After all, to truly hate someone you had to love them didn't you, otherwise you would just forget them.

She was convinced he had moved on by now, she knew she hadn't. After she graduated and what had happened graduation night she fled to L.A. and got to work. She had focused completely on her job, and slowly her dream had come true but at the expense of her social life. She had one female friend at work and that was it. She had gotten used to having more friends after spending four years with the Bellas, now she felt as though she had regressed. Soon she fell into a habit of spending all day at work, yes Beca Mitchell had become a workaholic, coming home exhausted to fall into bed, getting up and to work when she woke up. She worked weekends too when she could, throwing herself completely into her work. At especially hard times: birthdays, anniversaries; she found herself in a bar, drinking.

It was the second time one of these events came around that she found drinking just wasn't enough. She desperately needed to forget, to drown herself. She picked up a guy. It worked for the night. It always did, except for last night, still in the cold light of morning the spell was over. She kicked them out. Most of them thought she was a dream come true; a one night stand where the girl didn't care. Others were trickier, some wanted more. She always said the same thing. It had shocked her a little the first time it came out. The three words they _never_ wanted to here: 'There's someone else.' Only one had stayed even after that. Broke her down, she gave out, let it go. The one and only time in 7 years she told someone. As promised, she never saw him again. That was the way she wanted it. She was a little embarrassed that she had gotten herself a reputation; guys were warned before they went home with her, at the time she didn't care, that was the alcohol talking, in the morning when she thought about it, it was horrifying. It wasn't like she did it every night or even every month. It was her way of blowing off steam, getting through hard times. Last night had been by far the worst though. No amount of sex and alcohol could block it out. She knew she had to go, her work friend had insisted and wouldn't stop bugging her about it. Still, she thought that maybe she could forget for a night. It didn't work.

She left the bathroom and got dressed. He was still asleep. It was time now. She grabbed his clothes and threw them at him.

"Oy! Get up, you gotta go, I've got a flight to catch." She yelled. The body moved; a groan escaping. It jerked up into a sitting position, blinked at her, saw her face that said it all: 'get out'. He gathered his clothes, pulled them on hurriedly and muttered a quick "thanks" as he rushed out the door. John, Jake, Jim? She couldn't remember his name. There were too many similarities to face at this time in the morning and when she was sober. She just couldn't face it. Not when in 48 hours she would be face to face with the real thing. It really was just too much.

She gathered her last bits and packed them. She was running late. With her bags packed she hurried out the door locking up her apartment for the next two weeks. She slipped her key in one of her bags. She wouldn't need it for a while. She hated leaving L.A. to face her problems at Barden, but she wasn't sorry to be leaving her apartment for two weeks: it stood for everything that was wrong with her life. It wasn't that she couldn't afford a better one it was just that there wasn't much point in changing it. A honk of a car let her know her taxi was waiting. Sighing once more she picked up her bags and headed out. No backing out now.

The ride to the airport seemed way too short and all too soon she was settled on to her plane in a window seat up in the air. She put her head phones on and listened to her music. Before she knew it she was slipping back into sleep, who knew she was so tired?

* * *

She woke up with a bump. That dream again. Like she needed a reminder of how life could or should be like. The plane was landing and in no time she was outside the airport with her bags waiting. She had insisted on taking a cab but instead her father had insisted he pick her up. So here she was waiting. After a while a car pulled up and out stepped her father. She had sent him Christmas and birthday cards and presents but seeing him for the first time in 7 years was something else. She knew he would want to hug her. It _had_ been 7 years but right now she wasn't sure she could deal. She picked up her bags and moved over to put them in the trunk. He sighed and opened the trunk, loading her bags.

"Hey Beca, I haven't seen you in a while, are you going to say anything, you did just take off." He started a little unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, sorry. I just need a minute. Being back here... it's just so... I don't know. It's good to see you. I should have stayed in touch" she tried, the words just not coming out.

"I'm your father not a stranger Beca. You can talk to me."

"I know you don't need to remind me. Can we just go already?" She knew it was harsh. She had been in his presence less than 10 minutes and already she was acting like she had before she came to Barden, She was nearly 30 and had a successful career going, why did she have to act like a teenager being forced to go to college all over again? Okay so the latter might be sort of true but she knew that was no excuse. She turned to see her dad getting into the car 'Oh great, now look what you've done Beca, a great start, now your dad hates you too.' She got into the car and put her head phones on. The car ride continued in silence, and not the peaceful kind.

As they reached the house she registered he had moved, that explained why he was so adamant that he pick her up. Sheila was waiting as she walked through the doors.

"Hi." Beca managed with a forced smile as she saw the woman.

"It's so good to see you Beca, we've been excited for your visit since you called, I can't believe your finally home." Sheila started, apparently oblivious to Beca's obvious dislike of being here and flinch at the use of the word home.

"So is there somewhere I can put these bags, I'll be out of your way tomorrow but I couldn't get a room at a hotel tonight. Seems everyone else got them." She said trying to keep a light tone as she changed the subject.

"Nonsense, you'll stay here for your visit." Sheila started. It was getting harder for Beca to keep it up.

"I really..." she started.

"I'm sure Beca wants her own space. Come on, your room is this way." Her dad interrupted her as he came in and lead her to her room. "Thank you" she mouthed to him, he didn't respond. She knew she had one more thing to add to the long list of things to make right. Right now running just sounded so good.

* * *

Her short stay with her Dad and Sheila went relatively quickly. She stayed in her room and only came down for meals. All credit to Sheila she made a pretty good dinner and did her best to make it all as smooth as possible ignoring the tension and making conversion to lighten the mood, asking questions about Beca's life and filling her in on what she had missed of her Dad's. Even the shocking news that her parents were now on speaking terms, although by no means friendly. Beca begrudgingly admitted maybe she wasn't quite as bad but she would still always be the Stepmonster to her.

Before she knew it she was moving out into the hotel. She would not be missing the atmosphere in the house. She was glad to leave it behind even if it was her own creation. Yes she needed to fix it but right now her state of mind was snap first, regret later. Not ideal for making up with her dad. What surprised her most was the mail that was waiting for her at the hotel. A letter with a Barden University Crest on it. She groaned and stared at it for a minute before carefully and reluctantly opening the envelope. There were two things in the envelope. The first was the letter. It turned out that everyone was invited to stay in the houses on Campus, hence explaining the room in the hotel being available. The second half of the letter explaining how her hotel room had been cancelled after that night and her money would be refunded at the end of the week by the university. It suddenly felt a lot like blackmail. Next was an invitation, inviting her to the pre-celebration-week party. And it was held tonight. This suddenly became the priority for her worry about. She soon found herself looking her something to wear. Would he be there? Would _she_ be there? And who else would be? She was not looking forward to it but perhaps it was better to rip off the band aid. She just really hoped _she_ wasn't there. There seemed to be no reason she wouldn't be. She had been a Bella so she should have been invited. She really hoped she wasn't. Beca almost backed out right there at the thought. 'No' she pulled herself together, 'I didn't back down then, I'm not backing out now'

Before she knew it she was walking into the party held at the same place as it had been at aca-initiation night. As people saw her she heard them whisper and look. Holding her head high she kept walking. It looked like everyone knew something of the story. She was going to need a drink. No, she was going to need a lot of them. Then suddenly she looked up to see that one person staring at her but not saying a word. More than anything she wanted to run. Instead she braced herself she was not the same Beca that ran away when things went wrong. She would never have got where she was in the career if she had. 'It's time to face the music' she thought, the irony of the statement when they were here to celebrated two a cappella groups not lost on her. Here it comes.

* * *

**Okay so some questions are answered and no doubt more are planted. Next Chapter features Jesse and other characters we have yet to see. Also the flashbacks to what happened start. So as I said last time I'm not going to say it again, i'm going to be different and not say it. Next time I may not even indirectly mention it. Most importantly: I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3 What Have I Done Now?

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. There is a slightly intimate scene towards the end. It is only a paragraph but just seemed to fit in. If you want you can skip it. As promised you start to see the past. Feel free to give me song ideas for later on. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it.**

**So on with the chapter...**

**Chapter 3**

Once again Beca woke up with a brown haired man in her bed. She doesn't want to think about how much she had to drink. Last night is just a vague memory. She's suddenly very aware of the other body in her bed, aware that this isn't her bed. She thinks it might be his. Suddenly she is paralysed. How does she get out of this one? Will he remember? Could she leave before he woke up? She would have to climb over him. Would he wake up? This is not how she pictured it. The other morning she woke up with a brown haired man that held quite a resemblance to a certain man from her past in her bed. Now she woke up to find herself in bed, naked, with none other than that very certain man. What was she going to do? And what the _hell_ happened last night?

* * *

**Last Night**

She saw him stood there. She froze looking at him. As people became accustomed to her presence they started to turn back to their friends. Listening closer she was only recognised as the leader of the Bella's for their first ICCA's win. She let out a sigh of relief. She knew she was being paranoid about it really. Gathering herself together she gave a wave. He frowned. Obviously expecting her to run. She was about to take a step forward when suddenly her view was blocked by none other than Fat Amy dragging her reluctant husband along. He would much rather be hanging with his fellow Treblemakers but Amy had him on a short leash. While in the past Beca couldn't stand Bumper he had obviously become slightly more bearable. Before she knew it or could even get a word out Beca was being dragged off to her group of Bellas. Aubrey, Chloe, Lily, Stacie and Cynthia Rose were there while others had yet to arrive and some were talking to Bellas that had joined in later years. As Beca reached the group she received mixed welcomes.

Aubrey had always been supportive of Beca's running of the Bellas after the oath had been restored. They had kept in touch those last two years but like with everyone Beca cut off contact with her after graduation. It was odd that she could look back on those four years as simultaneously the best and worst of her life so far. She was slightly suspicious of Amy's motives when bringing her to the group. As Amy had still been part of the Bellas when the oath was restored she had been forced to break up with Bumper even though technically he was no longer a Treblemaker. It had also been hard on Lily who had to break up with her boyfriend. Perhaps one of her biggest regrets was forcing Benji's girlfriend to break up with him. He really didn't deserve it, he wasn't like the others but it couldn't be one rule for one and another for the rest. Benji had been the one Treble who had remained friendly to the Bellas. She knew being stuck between herself and Jesse could not have been easy for him, and they definitely hadn't tried to make it any easier. After all she was guilty of forcing him to keep a secret from his best friend. Even after she had taken his girlfriend from him he had still not been hostile. Jesse had been. He was always protective of Benji. Looking back now she wondered if Jesse really had been responsible for all the things the Trebles had pulled. Part of Beca wondered if that was what this gathering was about. It was set two weeks before University started. She wondered if maybe the university had finally had enough of the fighting and was making a last ditch effort to get the groups to make peace. After both groups had almost been banned by the University things had calmed down briefly but before long they started to build again but not to the same degree.

As Beca looked around she noticed why Bumper seemed so uncomfortable, and it had little to do with Amy's control over him. It was becoming increasingly clear that he was not welcome. All the Bellas were watching him as if he were some kind of criminal or vermin. If things had not changed since she left then she wasn't surprised. What did surprise her was that Amy hadn't been shunned because of it.

"Well if it isn't the witch herself," started Stacie. Obviously she hadn't been forgiven. She wondered how her own friends had come to hate her. And why hadn't she realised at the time?

"Wow, I can tell I'm wanted here."

"Nonsense, she's just a little bitter that she can't go over and flirt without getting in trouble and causing a fight." Chloe put in.

"Hey, He's a hunter!" She objected. Beca let out a sigh of relief, things already felt a little more normal. Beca couldn't help herself any longer, she had to ask.

"So is _She_ here?"

"Unfortunately, if she hadn't moved then we could've kicked her out and she wouldn't be here but..." Fat Amy answered.

"Yeah, she did, so she is. I got it."

"Wait, who is _'She'_?" Bumper put in. The look from all the girls in the circle shut him up. 'Wow' thought Beca he really has changed.

"Okay, I'm gonna join my people before all you ladies decide to flay me alive, not that I can blame them, they all want me." He said making a hasty exit before Fat Amy could grab him. 'As always, he runs away from a fight' thought Beca thinking back to their first Regionals. The guy wanted to fight Bumper but somehow she was the one who ended up in jail. She internally winced at memory of what she had said afterwards.

Slowly the rest of her first year group gathered together. Reminiscing about that part was easy. It had been perhaps the best year we had had at Barden. It was when Chloe started asking questions about who had replaced her and Aubrey that things got difficult.

* * *

**Second Year at Barden**

After the Bellas won the finals the rest of the year went relatively quietly. The oath was lifted although it was not official until the next year and Beca and Jesse became an official couple. They wasted no time in trying out their new relationship. It all seemed perfect. Summer came and while they hated being apart they visited each other and talked often. In fact Beca had managed to keep in touch with everyone. A fact she was proud of. Soon enough they were all returning to Barden. Amy had got together with Bumper towards the end of their freshman year and apparently they had stayed together over summer. How they would make it work with him in L.A. and Amy in Barden she didn't know but thinking again maybe that was why it did work. Beca couldn't imagine wanting to spend that much time with him but then again that was why Amy was in a relationship with him and not her.

Beca had been especially happy to see Jesse again, they had seen each other over the holiday but it was not the same as the everyday they had got used to over the course of the year. Jesse however was not so happy to find that Luke was still there and working at the university, he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Still that hadn't even been a bump in the road and both the Bellas and the Trebles were looking forward to the start of the competition both convinced they would win this year. She guessed it all started at the auditions. It was common knowledge that her and Jesse were together. They were seen all over campus together so no one could say they didn't know. Still Beca became increasingly aware of how much attention girls paid to Jesse. It was unsettling but like many things in life she didn't like: she ignored it. At auditions the Bellas had picked up four girls. Two to replace Aubrey and Chloe and two to replace the girls disinvited after aca-initiation night. The Trebles had also picked up a few new faces.

Jane, Kelly, Carly and Amelia. They were the new girls. They had all been surprised but pleased to find that the oath had been changed. There was no longer any rule against having a relationship with a Treblemaker. Some in Beca's opinion had been a little too pleased. Carly and Kelly had both made comments about Beca being the reason for the oath being changed. Somehow coming out of their mouths it had not sounded like a complement. Odd as they were most excited about it not being in the oath. Beca could pinpoint it down to that night that it all started, although they wouldn't realise for months. In their new intake they had ingested a poison that would change the dynamic of the two groups.

Once again Beca had walked into the aca-initiation night party to a shout of "Becaw! Becaw!" She rolled her eyes.

"You drunk already?" She asked feeling some déjà vu when she heard his response.

"I'm not drunk at all, your just blurry" then he leaned over and kissed her. Well he definitely tasted like alcohol. She wondered not for the first time how half the Trebles managed to be drunk by the time the Bellas arrived. Then rather than leaving her to fetch her a drink he decided it was best to drag her with him, thankfully using the steps and not the seats this time. Soon they were at the bottom dancing.

"You're not gonna win this year you know, without Chloe you've got no chance. The Trebles will take back the crown!" Jesse drunkenly babbled.

"Yeah? You wanna bet?" Beca replied.

"Never take drunken bets, never ends well," Amy slurred as she wondered past. That was when for the first time Beca noticed one of her new Bellas looking at Jesse in a way that made Beca want to kick her out instantly and make sure she was never able to look at anyone that way again. That aggressively possessive feeling scared her. She had never felt so strongly like that before. It would not be the last time she felt it. This time however she had the luxury of blaming it on the alcohol. Instead she decided to show the girl that Jesse was hers and totally off limits. Making sure the girl was watching she kissed him hard and passionately. Although shocked and drunk it took him less that a second to respond. Making sure the girl could hear them she suggested they leave early. She was ready to break in the new Bella house that they were to move into that night. She knew it was a little juvenile but she felt she had to do something and the alcohol had seriously impaired her self-control. He had no objections to her plan though, although he was not privy to her drunken reasoning. It was only the beginning.

* * *

Once the edited version of their replacements had been given, the one that was all rainbows and unicorns, Beca felt it was time to duck out for another drink, she wasn't sure how many they had had whilst stood there, or where they had come from for that matter. Aubrey already knew the sordid truth. Surprisingly Beca and Aubrey had become very close over her last two years at Barden. Beca had told Aubrey the story so Aubrey was perhaps one of only three or four that knew the real truth behind this war. It seemed strange that Aubrey had been the one she trusted with it and talked to the most considering their poor relationship during their shared time at Barden.

In the time they had spent talking it appeared the party really had started. Music was playing and both the Bellas and the Trebles seemed to be drunk enough that there actually was some kind of mixing going on. When she first arrived there had been a clear split. On one side was the Bellas and on the other were the Trebles. She had also discovered that there were three houses for them to stay in over the week. The Treble house, opposite was the Bella house and standing adjacent to both was what was being referred to as no man's land: The neutral house; Where Trebles and Bellas would go for the forced joint events and for married Bellas and Trebles to stay. As they split from their group she watched as Fat Amy headed for Bumper and Lily headed to Donald. Beca smiled; at least they had got back together. She hadn't done permanent damage there; the same couldn't be said for Benji. She had to admit Donald was the only one who could A: hear Lily first time and B: find her adorable for things the rest of them found kind of disturbing.

For the rest of the evening she mingled, danced and drank. As the Party moved into the early hours of the morning they all moved into the square created by the three buildings they were to stay in. People had started to drift off. Stacie had still managed to pick up a Treble. Only current Trebles and Bellas were really under oath. Some older ones were married so really applying the oath now did seem a little pointless. It was nearing 2am when Beca saw _her_ and as expected she was all over him. For all she knew they were together and married but for some reason she didn't care even after all these years it still got to her. Before she or anyone else could stop her she stormed over. This couldn't possibly end well she knew it but she just couldn't help it.

"Hey, you still just can't help yourself can you. Not 10 years ago and not now seriously you think he's interested in you? Do you have a brain or is it just absent today?" She knew it was rude, not to mention that she had absolutely no right over Jesse anymore but she couldn't believe he would dance with _her_ of all people, _especially_ when she was here to see it.

"Well, well, well. Look whose here. I guess it's only fitting as it's all your fault. I wondered how long you could pretend that you didn't think you owned Jesse. I mean you always acted like he was your property but last time I checked he wasn't your boyfriend, so I guess you can't even pretend anymore." She bit back. "In fact," she said a smirk gracing her face, "if anyone has a claim on him it's me. Us being together now." She bragged. At that point Beca saw red, before she knew what happened she punched her and stormed off.

"Oh my god Beca, what was that? I know you don't like her but it's been nearly 10 years!" Came a voice as they tried to catch up.

"Oh right, so after everything she did I'm just supposed to forgive and forget like you obviously have!"

"Really? It never occurred to you she just said that to you to mess with you, and obviously it worked."

"So you're _not_ her boyfriend?"

"No. What bothers you more the fact that it's her or the fact that it's me?" Beca stayed silent as she turned to face him. She bit her lip, unsure what to say. Her heart was screaming out to him, for her to answer him but even now she wasn't drunk enough to listen to it. He had come closer. He was obviously intoxicated too. He would probably be screaming at her if he wasn't, and she deserved it.

"Still wearing that ear spike I see." He said, obviously realising he wouldn't get an answer and too drunk to realise what he was doing. He was too close.

Next thing she knows their mouths are locked together. She's not really sure how it even happened. Their tongues dancing, fighting for dominance. They're stumbling backwards into the Treble house. She vaguely realises that it will be trouble getting out in the morning. He pushes her into his room. The moment the door closes she lifts his t shirt over his head and off. It seems so natural. She runs her hands down his chest relishing in the feel of it after so long. She takes a second to admire it. It's been too long. Then his mouth is on hers again. Moving along her jaw, down her neck. At the same time his hands grab onto the hem of her top as he lifts it up and off. The feel of his hands on he bare stomach and back is amazing and she can't believe it's been so long. He claims her mouth again as he lies her back on to the bed. His mouth working its way back down her neck, sucking and biting it, only making her want him more, then soothing it over with his tongue. He reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. This is it, no going back now.

She knows she will regret it in the morning most likely. It will only make one more problem they need to work through. If he even wants to. She was convinced he would hate her, now she's just more confused than ever. Still while she wasn't drunk enough to follow her heart, she was way too drunk to deny her body.

* * *

'Yep,' she thought as she sat up in bed with a sleeping and naked Jesse lying beside her. 'I really screwed up this time. How do I get out of this one?'

* * *

**Okay. so I hope it was alright. Let me know wha you think. If the flashbacks are confusing in the way they are set out let me know and I will change it. Feel free to give my your imput. Reviews make me feel obligated to update faster but do what you want (I never said I wouldn't say it just that I ****_might_**** not). Anyway hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4 A New Way To Deal

**A/N: Okay, I know I may have used the phrase 'Oh god' a few times but I never swear so if you feel it fits in better feel free to sub it in yourself as you read. I know they may seem slightly OOC but as I said it's been 10 years and they have been through a lot. As always feel free to suggest songs because i can never think of a suitable one. Enough babbling so...**

**On with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 4**

While still unsure of whether to stay or run Beca felt the overwhelming need to more; to put distance between them. It still involved having to climb over him but she had little choice in the matter. Sliding out from under the covers she tried as delicately as possible to climb over him. While getting out of bed this way was not new to her, thanks to her little coping method, it still felt totally unnatural with Jesse. She had only done this to him once before. As always her instinct with him was to cuddle into him and go back to sleep. She was thankful for once that her brain was in charge. She wasn't sure where it had been last night. She started to dress herself when she let a rather too loud "Ouch!" she had forgotten she had punched someone last night _again _because of him, followed shortly by "Oh god" as she heard a groan that sound suspiciously close and a little too conscious for her liking from someone who was sleeping.

"Getting ready to run again, why am I not surprised?" said a voice behind her with more than a little venom.

"No, I was just getting dressed." She answered, trying to sound open and hiding her annoyance. Whether it was; because he woke up before she could run out, or because he automatically assumed she would when even she herself wasn't sure, she didn't know.

"So, you _weren't_ going to run out on me?" He asked his voice still full of sarcastic doubt.

"Honestly, I hadn't decided yet." She replied sighing. Her honesty shocked him silent. He obviously hadn't expected it from her. She guessed she deserved it, she thought sadly. 'No!' she told herself. 'That was 7 years ago, he can't judge me, he doesn't know me anymore, I've changed' she felt her anger growing.

"What? You think I would lie to you? You don't know me anymore! I've changed in the last seven years you know! It does happen!" She shot back at him.

"Yeah, it didn't take you long to change in college, but how would I know what else to expect from you it's not like you really gave anyone much chance to keep up with these 'changes'" He put air quotes round changes, "after you ran out after graduation an dropped everyone, even the Bellas, your best friends that you promised to be there for, what did you expect!" His voice was raised and Beca could sense he was mad. It was way too early for this conversation. She hadn't even had breakfast yet. She couldn't deal before breakfast.

"Ugh," she sighed running her hands over her face and through her hair, then spoke calmly "look, I'm starving and I can't function before breakfast, shocking I know I didn't always do breakfast, and I'm in a house I am seriously unwelcome in and I know I'm going to have to fight my way out cause I'm not sure I can get out the window and something tells me it would look even worse anyway. So, can I go get dressed and cleaned up in my own room and meet you for breakfast in the other house, please, I promise to be there but right now we are going nowhere but backwards." She finished her little speech and let out a deep breath. She had learned to take a step back in a situation like this and she had to admit, she was proud of herself for being able to apply it and not just to get caught up in the moment. If she wanted to fix things she had to show him and everyone that she had changed.

He sat there looking at her for a second. He was obviously shocked by her new more diplomatic approach. To be honest so was she. He seemed to come to his senses and process her word. She could see him calming the fight and anger leaving him, however temporarily.

"Okay, your right. Give me a second to get dressed and I'll help you get out alive." He said the last part lightly, almost jokingly but she could see the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. She smiled back, well; she would take what she could get. She continued to get dressed as he got out of bed and did the same. She couldn't help peeking out of the corner of her eye and smiled as she saw him do the same. If it wasn't for the overwhelming tension beneath the surface it was almost like old times.

Once they were both dressed he walked over to the door and with his hand on the door knob he turned to her.

"Ready to face the evils of the Treble house." He asked an almost joking tone to his voice.

"You joke but it really is dangerous out there. How would you like to be stuck in this situation in the Bella house?" She threw back.

"I can think of worse scenarios," he said with a grin, the truest one she had seen yet, although by no means complete, then something clouded his eyes and she knew what he was thinking about.

"Yeah, so can I, but like I said now really isn't the time to discuss it, and I really need your help to get out of here."

"Are you, Beca Mitchell, begging for my help?" he asked with a laugh.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes, and it probably won't be the first time, especially after this." She said as she raised her right hand, it was red and slightly swollen but not broken. "It's not the first time I've punched someone because of you" she added.

"No, but I much preferred the aftermath this time to the first time, although I'm wondering if it will be the last time you punch someone because of me."

"Me too, it was terrible knowing you were upset with me, and I seriously hope it's the last time I have to, I guess your just a bad influence on me." She said a mischievous glint in her eye.

"If I didn't know better I'd think your whole speech about breakfast was just to the change the subject and not to get out of here, you know." He added before opening the door and peaking both ways down the corridor. "It's clear up to here." He took her hand, she relished in the sparks it sent through her and how safe that little contact made her feel, and lead her out. They crept along the corridor undetected. It was when they reached the end of the corridor and had to get across an open space to the door that a problem occurred. Some of the Trebles were already up and were lounging about on the seats and sofas in front of the TV. As running would attract attention they had no choice but to walk across and hope no one noticed. As they began to stroll casually towards the door whatever they were watching on the TV took that moment to fade to black silence and consequently for every Treble in the room to turn to look at the only source of noise in the room: Her.

Suddenly becoming aware of all the eyes on her she froze. 'Oh god here it comes.' Howling and whistles started up as some came over to pat Jesse on the back and congratulate him on getting a Bella 'Trebleboned'. She also heard the comments directed at her about her not being welcome as well as a string of names she did not wish to repeat. She looked to Jesse. He wasn't looking at her but it was clear he wasn't going to jump into protect her. At least he hadn't joined in she concluded as she tried to shuffle towards the door while they were busy discussing her. A shout stopped her dead.

"Hey! I know you, you're from L.A. aren't you?" one of the Trebles called out to her. 'Not now, here of all places' she thought as she turned to see someone she recognised from L.A., not that she had spent much time with him. She knew she had to say something before he could get it out.

"Don't even think it let alone say it!" she ordered as she rushed out the door nodding to Jesse to let him know breakfast was still on as she went.

As she walked towards her house she remembered back to their first 'break up'. It seemed insignificant and silly now. At the time it felt huge, like it was biggest and most life changing thing ever. That was hardly the case, she figured as she thought of all the things they had done to each other since.

* * *

**Second Year at Barden**

Everything seemed to go well for a while. Beca's doubts without Chloe's voice were eased by their win at regionals and the Trebles had not done any booing, apart from Bumper who came down to watch while he was in the area, and everyone had enjoyed it. She had kept an eye on the new girl but she did not make any advances. Only Beca was suspicious. Then out of the blue someone from _his_ past turned up; an ex-girlfriend who he was apparently still friends with. In her opinion the girl wanted more than that. She was the archetypal blonde high school head cheerleader. Beca had never dealt well with them in high school. She did trust Jesse, she knew she had nothing to worry about but it still bothered her all the same. She felt that scary possessive feeling again, the one that she thought only came from alcohol and the new girl mixed together. She wasn't drunk this time though so she had nothing to blame it on. Naturally she started to close off, to protect herself from feelings she could only attribute to caring, perhaps even loving, someone too much. She had never been the jealous type but she had also never felt this way about anyone before, this strongly. She knew he could hurt her. Instinctively she tried to protect herself from it.

As it turned out the ex-girlfriend really wasn't a problem and was nothing more than a friend with no intentions of being anything more. She had a one night stand with another Treble and Jesse waved her off smiling the next morning, even agreeing to give said Treble her phone number, not that she would answer as the poor boy found out, it really was over between them. She felt stupid for feeling jealous but it still didn't ease her feelings any about the fact that she had been so insanely jealous, though she hid it well, from him at least anyway. At first he didn't notice her distance as everyone was so busy, but as she started to close off more to him, he began to react. He bought it up a few times but she brushed him off. Still the 'break up' didn't come until a few days later when she walked in and saw him standing very close to one of the new Bellas. Although she never told him, she thought they were kissing. The Bella had scampered off while she and Jesse had a fight that ultimately ended in them breaking up.

Anger hadn't had time to change form before both groups were called to perform together on stage at a university fundraiser for charity. It, unfortunately, wasn't the kind of thing they could get out of. Practice for the two groups had been tense and the rest of the group would relax as their leaders left, that's when they were able to really practice their own parts. Saturday soon came around and both groups got up on stage together, entering from opposite sides of the stage; the Bellas walking on in a line and taking their places on the right with Beca in the centre of them at the front of the stage, the Trebles running on and taking similar positions on the left with Jesse at the front. Jesse and Beca's hostile attitudes towards each other were apparent to everyone.

"There seems to be a little tension between the two leaders today. Let's hope they can still perform. We are lucky to see both the Bellas and the Treblemakers perform together for the first time due to the heated rivalry between them, but the members of both groups have assured us that it is a thing of the past, they are no more that friendly competitors who do their best to support each other. Well, as much as I would like to believe that I can't see anything friendly between these two. So let's see, I give you: The Barden Bellas and the Barden Treblemakers" Tommy Announced to the crowd as both groups got into positions.

They started to sing, the crowd going wild. Beca was having trouble singing and dancing with him so close, him singing, knowing he was mad at her. This was all separate from the effect his voice had on her, and the rest of the Bellas at times, it definitely made concentration on anything else difficult. There had only been one other time he had not sung directly to her, the finals last year. It wasn't that she wanted the attention; just that she knew what it meant. She had to do something. As she felt the beat in the song match she started to sing something else. The rest of the group continued on as though she hadn't, Fat Amy picking up the lead in her absence, the change almost seamless. They had enough experience from the past not to get distracted when she did this, they also knew not to join in with this particular song. Still it was obvious to the crowd that it was not in the original plan. Not that it didn't make it better, it did,

"Don't you forget about me" she started to sing the chorus. She was no longer facing the audience as she advanced on him. To start with he ignored her, continuing to sing his part, but he still found himself subconsciously moving towards her. After another few lines he joined in with her, Benji jumping in to take over his part. While they weren't used to losing their _two_ leads part way through a song they managed to continue on anyway; the Trebles using their ability to quickly adapt and the Bellas their past experience. Beca and Jesse began to circle each other as they danced and sang to each other, while still staying in beat and time with the others although seemingly oblivious to anything but each other. As the songs ended together they stood facing each other, faces only an inch apart. As their hands holding the mic fell to their sides, their other hands found their way around the back of the others neck as they pulled each other in for a kiss meeting in the middle. The cheering crowd fell silent in shock as did the rest of the group on stage.

"Well, I guess we know what the hostility was about don't we. Lets thank them for performing and hope they never break up permanently or who knows what will happen between the two groups. I guess we all know why they are friendly now" Tommy announced again as they finished. The crowd started to cheer again.

Beca and Jesse broke apart and only then took in their surroundings. Beca was a little embarrassed; she blushed slightly, trying to hide her face. Jesse just looked at her and shrugged, obviously unaffected by the number of people that had witnessed their kiss. Then again an audience never really bothered him in that way. He just led the groups in a bow, still holding her hand and they all exited the stage.

It had taken another couple of fights before he cottoned on that she solved all their relationship problems with a kiss and he forgot why they had fought in the first place. After a while he realised what she was doing, he learned to bring up the subject in a calmer way after the kiss, or whatever it progressed to as it increasingly did the further into the relationship they got. Still a part of her remained closed off although she promised to be more open. She never told him why she had closed herself off before the 'break up'. She figured at the time that she never would.

* * *

She had reached the Bella house and managed to sneak in undetected. After she had dressed she realised she still had time before breakfast. Bravely, she ventured out to the sitting area in front of the TV where all the Bellas were hanging out. She found Chloe and Aubrey sitting in a corner and they beckoned her over.

"Well you had fun last night didn't you?" Aubrey started in a teasing tone, a smile on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Beca denied.

"Really 'cause I heard this rumour that you punched _her_, and then stole her boyfriend, AND SPENT THE NIGHT IN THE TREBLE HOUSE!" Chloe put in, getting increasingly excited as she went through the list.

"Okay, number one: Jesse is _NOT_ her boyfriend, number two: she totally deserved it and now my hand hurts, and three: It was his idea, I'm almost certain it was, could have been... whatever, the point is trying to get out of there was punishment enough." Beca defended.

"Wait, Jesse is the guy who Trebleboned you last night?" Chloe asked shocked, obviously that part had been left out, although probably because the last two generations of Bellas wouldn't know him.

"Seriously, still using that phrase?"

"Look, we understand, you guys have history but if you want to survive this week waking up in the enemies house is seriously dangerous Beca. You can't do it. And you can't bring him here either, just so you know." Aubrey warned.

"What? So you're saying even though we started this war we can't stop it, or at least make our own rules?"

"No. We're saying you can try to stop it but it's not your war anymore. Not since you left. No one even knows why it's going on anymore; they're just fighting because it's all they know. They don't understand how a Treble and a Bella can really co-exist let alone have the weird relationship you and Jesse have. Maybe it's best if you guys don't see each other again over the week. A drunken one night stand is okay, sort of, but anything more and you're in trouble, both of you." Aubrey explained.

"Look, I'm not waiting another 7 years or whatever for another chance okay? I have to make things right; with him and this whole war. But I can't fix this war until I fix the reason it started; me and him. I can't do that if I don't see him. Even if everyone's against us, maybe they will unite against us, I don't know. Either way I can't spend another 7 years without him, I won't."

"Okay, I just hope you know what you're doing" Aubrey said sincerely.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Beca sighed.

"Well, whatever it is, or ends up being, we're here with you." Chloe put in cheerily and Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, but actually, why _are_ you here? You're not actually Bellas from the last 10 years."

It was Chloe's turn to explain "Well, I guess the University was hoping for the war to end or something over this week, and they figured what better way than to invite the Trebles and the Bellas from the year it all started to change for the better in the first place. The only way the war ends now is total peace, the kind we had after we first won the finals not before when we hated but tolerated each other, otherwise it can't stick, it'll come back in weeks, like after that accident in your senior year."

"Okay it was totally their fault, I don't even know who started it but they tried to pin it on us, we nearly got into serious trouble for it." Beca suddenly felt very defensive. Suddenly it seemed like it was 7 years ago again. She had to get out before she reverted back and forgot everything she had learned since.

"Like you weren't planning to do the same thing to them, they just beat you to it and nobody was _actually_ expelled."

"Okay I have to go, I promised to meet someone for breakfast and if I don't go now I'll be late. Hi" Beca excused herself as a man she recognised as the guy she had seen Chloe with in the shower came and sat down with Chloe.

"Oh you remember my husband right?" Chloe introduced him.

"Hi. And Bye. I'll see you later, Okay." With that Beca headed for the other house. From the tension and the looks she was getting in the Bella house and the welcome she got in the Treble house it seemed that the other house really was no-man's land. At least she hoped so. Maybe they would only judge her because of what she did. Not because she was a Bella and he was a Treble. She walked into the house feeling more positive. As she saw him sitting at the breakfast bar though with none other than the boy who recognised her from L.A. in the Treble house she felt an increasing fread build up inside her. He turned and smirked at her. 'This is not gonna be good' she thought. She had to stop him from telling Jesse, and everyone else while he was at it. At least like this. She had to act quick. He opened his mouth.

"So you remember me do you?" he called out to her. 'Oh god'

* * *

**So let me know what you think. Reviews really do make me feel obligated to update faster but I won't ask for them although I do love to hear from you. If you can think of any songs let me know I will thank you in a note. Also if you think of a song that fits in the flashback let me know. I know I have not really answered any questions but possibly raised more. Some answers should come next chapter, in the form of seems that it will take a few chapters to get through a day due to the flashbacks so it looks like I'll be writing for a while. And watching the film repeatedly while I do to keep momentum on the story up. Anyway I'm babbling again, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 One Step At A time

**A/N: Okay, here it is. As always if you think of any songs to put in past, current or future chapters let me know. I love the reviews I get so let me know what you think. Less babling this time. (At the top anyway)**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 5**

Beca couldn't let him and everyone find out like this. She _had_ met him. He was one of the guys she had picked up in a bar. If he told Jesse like this, before they got a chance to talk he would think he was just another one of those guys. She had to stop him.

"This girl has quite the reputation." He shouted out to everyone around. It was clear he planned on telling everyone. Beca started to walk over to him. Unsure of what she planned to do just knowing that she had to make him stop. It was too late. Everyone was staring, waiting for him to continue.

"She actually comes with a warning in L.A. you know. Every few months she comes into the same bar, gets drunk and picks up a guy." He informed the room. She wanted to die. This wasn't how they were supposed to find out, how _he_ was supposed to find out. She wasn't even sure if anyone was supposed to find out. Everyone turned to look at her. Some looked shocked, Stacie looked somewhat proud and others looked a little disgusted. But he didn't stop there.

"Then the next morning she kicks them out, never sees them again. I have to admit it's a shame, but been there, done that." Then he turned to Jesse, "So don't get your hopes up mate, 'cause she always sends you packing the same way, so I'll let you in on a little secret before she tells you herself. It's always the same line." Beca knew what was coming next. She braced herself. Whether Jesse understood or not it would be bad. If he did then he'd know how she felt, he'd be angry about how she acted, if he didn't he'd think she had just used him and again he'd be mad. It was lose-lose.

"There's someone else." Beca closed her eyes. Stacie, Fat Amy and Lily looked at her, they knew. Then they looked at Jesse. He seemed to have frozen. He looked at Beca. Oh he definitely had an idea. The guy laughed. "She played you man, at least now you can leave her first, about time she knows how it feels. I wonder what that guy would do if he knew. Hey I wonder if he even exists." The guy rambled on.

"Oh he knows Josh, he knows." Jesse said his voice cold. Beca flinched at the tone. Josh looked at him gone out. He was obviously confused.

"How do you..." Josh started. Yes Beca realised, she seemed to pick up a lot of guys whose names began with 'J' she wondered if someone was trying to tell her something.

"Why don't you tell us who this guy is Beca, I'm sure we're all dying to know." Jesse called out to her, his tone hard.

"Like you don't know," she looked at his face, he made no move to respond, "you're gonna make me say it?" she prayed he wouldn't. Now was not the time or place to let everyone know how she had spent the last 7 years pining for him and blowing off guys in a morning because they weren't him and she couldn't let it go and get over him. Still it didn't seem to matter to him. Some other Bellas had started to come in as had the Trebles; a clear space separating them. If she said this their already bad opinion of her would get even worse. If she didn't she may not get him back. She took a deep breath, "You. The guy was you. Is you." She said quietly, "Are you happy now? Yes, I admit it, in front of everyone, you're the reason I have spent the last 7 years pushing guys away. None of them were you." She said raising her voice as she got more worked up. There was silence following her outburst. Josh turned to Jesse and whistled.

"Good luck mate." He breathed as he patted Jesse on the back and walked over to the other Trebles. Beca had never been one to cry in public, she had never been one to cry at all but emotions were running high and she could feel them trying to take over. She turned around and headed back to the Bella house. She needed to be alone right now.

Benji watched her go. Jesse seemed unable to move staring after her. He didn't know what to do with that information and there was quite a lot of it. The Bellas turned to their group to discuss it as did the Trebles although they seemed more proud of Jesse for screwing up a Bella so much. Fat Amy, Stacie, Lily and the rest of the first year group just pasted looks around their circle as if contemplating what to do next. It seemed no one planned to go after her. Not for the first time Benji took it upon himself to do so. He rushed out the door after her.

He found her in the empty Bella house; she was curled up on the sofa in front of the blank TV. He was probably the only one that had seen her cry before. Still, it was just as hard to watch.

"Hey," he said softly as he approached her. It was familiar. He slid down on the sofa beside her and put an arm around her. It had become normal for him to do this during their time at Barden. He had become one of her best friends. The only one that dealt with her when she was really upset, not angry but upset. The only one she allowed to see her cry. She knew he never once told Jesse, even though Jesse was his best friend and most of the tears were related to him. Although he was a Treble she still managed to remain friends with Benji. The others didn't know exactly; only that he would come to see her if something big had happened. They generally assumed he was a messenger. They both played into this idea; it was easier.

"Are you okay?" he asked knowing full well she wasn't.

"I will be, I just need a minute. Funny how easy it is just to slip back into the past. I've tried so hard not to with everything else but this is the one thing that seemed to be okay back then." It was easy to talk to him. He was almost like a brother to her and she a sister to him. He never truly fitted in with the Trebles but that wasn't a bad thing. In fact it was probably a good thing. She could tell him things she couldn't tell the Bellas, because it would make her seem weak, it would seem hypocrital for her to be crying over a Treble when she had been the one to insist that they were so bad. Although letting Benji in did seem so anyway. She dried her tears. "It's just not how I wanted breakfast to go, and now it may be too late to fix everything."

"Maybe you don't try to fix everything. Maybe you just try to fix one thing at a time. Let the rest come when it's ready." Benji suggested. He always gave her good advice.

"You know what? You're right. One step at a time. I know I never said this but I'm sorry about Jane. You two were perfect together and I ruined it all."

"It's okay. I understand. You were going through a lot."

"It's no excuse; I never should have pulled everyone else in. I _will_ make it up to you, I promise. Starting now. I'm going to go find her. I know you two still like each other I saw you looking at each other last night. I know you're both still single."

"Beca you don't have..." Benji started but she cut him off.

"Yes I do. I want to, but first. You need to go. If they find you in here your dead, or worse." He looked at her for a moment and considered her words before nodding and getting up, she was right. As he turned to leave and started to walk away she called back to him.

"And hey Benji. Thank you. After all this time you still came." She shouted to him as he turned around to face her.

"No problem." He said as he smiled and turned back and left.

She began to think back to when it really started to change as she went in search of Jane. She had to be in the Bella house somewhere as she wasn't in the other house.

* * *

**Second Year at Barden**

It had been after the Charity event that Beca had noticed that Benji and Jane liked each other. She also knew that while they were perfect for each other, neither would ever approach the other. She talked to Jesse about this and he had agreed. Working together they had successfully managed to set them up together. Jane adored Benji's magic tricks and Benji adored watching Jane watching his magic tricks and naturally they both adored each other. They were truly perfect together. Beca however, while happy for them, was slightly bothered by how perfect they were. From the moment they held their first real conversation they became a couple. They were completely open and honest with each other. They supported each other entirely, even though they were on opposing teams. Everything was so easy for them. As much as she hated it, it made Beca doubt her own relationship. She started to think that perhaps it wasn't supposed to be so hard, that maybe it wasn't right if you had to work at it. Still she had never felt so strongly about anyone as she had about Jesse and she wasn't about to give that up. Instead she pushed the doubt away, holding it to herself. Not letting anyone else know. Letting it fester.

For a couple of months after the Charity event everything went smoothly for Jesse and Beca. They were able to joke about how the Bellas had no chance of winning without Chloe, which was a fear she had combated and beaten at regionals, and her 'affair' with Luke, which always got a funny reaction from Jesse, although she later assured him there was nothing going on and there never would be. She got a regular time slot on the radio station. Her relationship with her dad was improving and she actually learned to tolerate her step-mother's presence. Life was going well for her in general.

As the last month before the Semi-finals started however things started to get stressed. Beca began to feel the pressure of being a leader. Some of the girls weren't working as hard and she was beginning to worry they wouldn't be ready. She began to call for more practices. Her time slot at the radio station was lengthened and while it was what she wanted it was still time consuming. On top of that her grades were beginning to suffer and her father was pressuring her to keep them up, him being a professor at the university not making it any easier. All the while with everything else her ever present doubts were there and as time went on and she started to feel her busy schedule drain her, they began to take hold. The attention Jesse was getting was not helping her and he was enjoying it a little too much, not that anything came from it but he was a guy after all, and she on occasion caught herself wondering if she was enough, if she was what he wanted. She knew logically that she was being ridiculous and that if she told him this he would assure her that she was the only one he ever wanted. Still, these were the irrational doubt that no amount of logic and rational thought can combat and overcome and as long as she kept them in they could only grow. Even knowing this she couldn't tell him. Or anyone. Once again she found him confronting her for pushing him away. She hadn't even realised she had been doing it, she must have been doing it subconsciously. They were in a strange place the week of the semi-finals. Neither fighting nor getting on. Neither had budged in their 'demands' of each other but they weren't broken up, that they agreed on. On the bus ride over to the semi-finals they had sat next to each other but had not spoken. Jane and Benji had been too preoccupied with each other to notice as had some of the other couples. Fat Amy, Lily and Jessica along with some of the Trebles had noticed however and decided it best not to say anything after all, what could they say? Their relationship was tense and neither groups wanted them to fight right before a performance.

The Trebles were up first. That was perhaps the death sentence for the Bellas in the semi finals. The Bellas watched from the crowd as usual. From the moment they heard the opening bars of the song it all came crashing down for the Bellas. No one knew how but they had somehow picked the same song. The Bellas gathered together to desperately salvage a performance. In that moment Beca cursed Jesse's voice for being so distracting to her while she desperately tried to pick something to sing instead. It was a complete coincidence but if felt very much like a plan. An idea that just maybe it had been a set up was planted in Beca's mind and some of the other Bellas too. The Trebles and Bellas were quite close now, it would be all too easy for one of them to secretly steal their song and use it instead. It seemed ridiculous but of all the songs in the world how had they picked the same one? Despite this they still managed to pick another song. Beca saw the Trebles' performance out of the corner of her eye, Jesse as usual singing and pointing to her regardless of their current relationship problems, they were good. Even in their current predicament she had to smile at him. Once they had finished everyone cheered them. They were still many people's favourites. Some of the Bellas also clapped and cheered but many were a little bitter about the song situation, no, a lot bitter about it. The Bellas went up and sang their replacement song. It wasn't as good; the judges knew it and while the Trebles didn't know why, they realised that was not the original song they had intended to sing. The results were predictable, the Treblemakers won. The Bellas were lucky; they just managed to scrape into second place. At least they still had a shot at the finals.

* * *

Beca knew that had been the end really. She and Jesse never got the chance to recover before _she_ got in the way.

Beca found Jane in her room. Knocking on the open door she walked in, Jane was sat at her desk obviously working.

"Hey, long time no see." Beca started as she approached Jane. Jane jumped at the sound of her voice before turning around to face Beca.

"Oh, it's just you. Hi Beca" Jane said softly. Beca had really hurt Jane with the oath. Still she had never been hostile towards Beca or openly blamed Beca for it. She was far too nice for that.

"I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to see here."

"I have nothing against you Beca." She said again in her naturally soft voice. She sounded as open and honest as always.

"That doesn't mean I didn't do something wrong or hurt you, I know I did."

"I can't deny that but I never blamed you, I understood why you did it, most people would have done it in your position"

"Not you. We both know you would have put aside you personal problems."

"Okay, but I'm a special case" agreed Jane with a slightly teasing smile, her tone quite playful.

"I'm sorry for whatever it's worth. I know it's not much now after all this time."

"It means a lot Beca, thank you, but like I said I don't blame you. You shouldn't feel guilty about what happened to me."

"Maybe, but I do feel I need to make it right. I may have no right but I want to talk to you about Benji."

"I don't know Beca it was a long time ago. I don't think we should talk about this" she said suddenly sounding nervous.

"You have every right to say that, but I own it to you both to try. I'm the reason you broke up, and I know neither of you have moved on so don't give me that" Beca countered becoming more confident as she finished. She had been walking on egg shells to start with a little.

"I doubt that's true, I'm sure he's doing just fine and I have moved on." She started obviously believing her words however untrue they were.

"I saw the way you two looked at each other last night and I know for a fact that he's not over you. He would jump at a chance to be with you again. I know what it's like to love someone and be apart from them for years. Hoping for a second chance. It might be too late for me, maybe too much happened in those last three years, but it's not for you."

"You still love Jesse." It was a statement not a question. "I guess you're right. We owe it to ourselves to try."

"Good, Benji is waiting in 'No-man's land', I seriously can't believe they're calling the house that, go to him. I know he's waiting for you. I think we missed the briefing for the week. I heard the University has these joint activities planned for us."

"Okay, are you coming?"

"I think I'll wait a bit. I made quite the exit, besides, I have to fix things with my dad. I can't believe how late everyone got up today. I better get ready for dinner with my dad. I have to meet him at six. Fill me in on what I missed?" She answered.

"Yeah. Okay. Good luck with your dad."

"Thanks, you too, good luck with Benji, not that you'll need it. Oh and beware of the vicious Bellas and Trebles, you might want to talk somewhere private."

"Thanks for the advice." With that Jane waved and headed for the other house.

Beca shook her head. Those two were great together but totally clueless as how to get together. She headed back to her room to get ready for dinner. She really needed to sort things out with her dad. The talk with Jesse had not gone as she had planned. In fact it hadn't gone at all. She still needed to talk to him but he probably needed time to digest what she had said. Still she had a week, and another week after that if she needed it. Luckily someone had checked her out of her hotel and fetched her clothes and deposited them in her room at the Bella house. She figured the university was making sure there was no way for anyone to: get out of it, not join in or leave.

* * *

Soon Beca was waiting outside the Bella house for her father to pick her up. A car pulled up and her dad rolled down the window and waved. 'Great, he's still mad. Well I guess that's what dinner is about; getting him to forgive me.' She thought to herself.

"Hi dad" she called as she waved and headed for the car, climbing in the other side. He gave a slight smile. 'Well that's progress.'

The drive to the restaurant was mostly done in silence apart from when Beca made the occasional comment on the scenery, her father seldom responded. They were sat at a table at their favourite restaurant, they had found it and it had become her favourite during her time at Barden, before her father really spoke to her.

"So Beca, what did you want to talk about?" He asked, his tone resigned showing he was fed up with her constant pushing away.

"I wanted to apologise for how I acted before and for just ignoring you for the last 7 years. I should have kept in touch. And I shouldn't have snapped at you when I arrived, I was just really nervous about everything and I didn't know how to deal with it all. That's not me anymore. I've changed. I've learned to step back and calm down first but I got here and it suddenly felt like I was back in college all over again, I reverted back. I'm sorry dad. I mean it, I should never have said and acted the way I did." She apologised, she was getting good at giving these speeches.

"I wasn't expecting that Beca. All you had to say was sorry. I'm your father, I would have forgiven you right away."

"I know, but I just couldn't think straight, I was so scared to see Jesse and then I did and I managed to mess it all up again already." She began to mumble a little as she got to the end.

"I'm sure that's not true Beca, I know how much you loved him back then, and looking at you face now I'm guessing that hasn't changed. It can't be that bad."

"Maybe even more but you don't know what I did. I blew it."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"No. I don't do that anymore. I have to keep trying, I'll never forgive myself if I don't, besides I think it's pretty obvious that after 7 years I'm not gonna move on."

"You really have changed Beca, I'm proud of you, so what are you going to do?"

"Well, like Benji said: take one step at a time. Start with the easier bits. I already started. I guess today hasn't been a total disaster really."

"So what went right today?"

"I think I may have got Jane and Benji back together, I guess Jesse now knows more of the truth, about my life in L.A. anyway, so it's one less thing I have to tell him, he's really mad I think, but he was always going to find out I guess. I just wish it didn't have to be like that. _And_ I apologised to you. Oh and I almost forgot, I punched _her_ last night." She said going from proud to resigned then back to proud at the end.

"Beca!" Her father scolded.

"Look, she asked for it, she was all over him, again, and lied about being his girlfriend."

"Was this before or after you found out she was lying?" She asked in a half scolding-half amused tone.

"After," she mumbled, "but it was way over due, I should have punched her the first time." She was getting more indignant.

"Well, I can't really deny that one, can I?" He smiled. Beca smiled back, glad she was back on good terms with her dad.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly as she filled in her dad on what had happened in the last 7 years in L.A. and he told about his life and Barden. By the end of the evening when he dropped her off at the Bella house she was feeling much happier. Her father had even given her some suggestions about how to fix things. She had already dismissed most of them but it was the thought that counted. As she lay on her bed that night she fell straight to sleep exhausted but with a plan of how to start to fix her mistakes. Tomorrow she would find out what the itinerary for the week was, then she could start to put her plan of attack in motion.

* * *

**Okay (I say that a lot), I hope you enjoyed it. I kind of liked the idea of Beca and Benji being friends, the way he ran after her after the semi-finals and how she looked even happier when she realised Jesse had got him in the Trebles like he always wanted. It is purely platonic for anyone one was worrying (if anyone was worrying), he is obviously very much taken. He was pretty much the perfect example of an innocent casualty of war who like Beca was separated from the one he loved for 9 years as was Jane. She really is just that nice, she has no ulterior motives. I guess we know one more person who isn't the mysterious ****_she. _****If anyone can guess who she is let me know. I love to know what people are thinking. We finally made it through the day, it only took us three chapters. I think Beca made progress. It may have seemed a bit quick but something had to go her way. Anyway,(I'm babbling again as I said I might at the bottom) let me know what you think. The song thing still applies as always. Next chapter flashbacks start to get messy, things really start to fall apart. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know (I'm repeating myself) See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Where I'm Coming From

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last but it's still about 3,000 words. It may seem to go over bits you already know but remember just because you know things doesn't mean the other characters do. Anyway again I hope you enjoy, the song thing still stands as always. I realise I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of it's Characters etc.**

**I found that when I pasted this chapter in it went funny at the start so I have fixed it, I have also gone through the previous chapters and fixed my mistypes. It was shocking how many I found but that's what I get for desperately wanting to get a chapter up. Anyway...**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 6**

Beca woke up Tuesday morning with a plan of what she was going to do. However this plan did not take into account what could have been planned on the itinerary for the groups today. Yesterday had mainly been focused on nursing hangovers and settling back in. Today the attempts at patching things up started. Beca however had missed the presentation of the week's itinerary. She also hadn't really seen any of the Bellas or Trebles since she had run out yesterday. Filled with apprehension she headed down to the sitting area. It appeared that they were waiting for her, all in a group together.

"Now Beca," Aubrey started. It was clear by the look on everyone's faces that she had called seniority, and that was why she was making this speech. "As you were missing yesterday from the meeting, and because of the punishable reasons you were missing," Aubrey's voice stayed just as authoritative as it always had been but she could tell from her face that she wished she didn't have to say it, "we have all agreed that you should only know the day's itinerary that morning so we can't tell you what is happening the rest of the week just today. 'Great, well didn't I say one step at a time? I guess now its one day at a time." Beca thought to herself. She gave them a sarcastic smile that said '_Great_'.

"Okay, so what are today's plans then?" She hoped they would tell her.

"Breakfast in the other house; all meals are, then we separate to bond with the different generations; tell stories about our time here, then lunch together, then in the afternoon we have to prepare, we have dinner, then at night the university decided it would be a good idea to re-enact the riff offs from different years." Chloe explained

"God knows why they think that will help. It's not like Justin ever let the Bellas win" _She_ put in. As much as Beca hated to admit it, it was true, how would it help, although she was a little unsettled at the thought of re-enacting her first riff off. She remembered Jesse singing that song to her like it was yesterday, he would have to do it again, and no doubt everyone would go crazy about the 'Betrayal'.

"Right, well, I'm starving so I guess I'll head for breakfast. Does anyone want to tell me when we have to start this Bella bonding time? Or shall I just guess?"

"You have an hour; maybe you should have gotten up earlier, or even been here last night." _She _snarled. Beca ignored her as she walked past.

"Better get going then, catch up later?" She called as she headed to the other house. This would seriously compromise her plan. It meant she only had three chances to see him and apologise and talk. As she walked through the door she realised she was in luck. Sat at the breakfast bar, alone, just starting their breakfast was Jesse. Taking the opportunity Beca grabbed some food and sat down next to him. He stiffened but stayed silent. His stiff movements the only indication he knew she was there. Looking across the room she noticed Jane and Benji sat together talking animatedly. They had obviously made up. It made Beca smile. It was also a potential opening.

"They look happy together." She started.

"They always were. It killed him when they had to break up." She could feel it was a little dig at her.

"About yesterday-" she started but he cut her off.

"Look, not right now."

"If not now when? You had no trouble with talking at breakfast yesterday." She was starting to get irritated and it showed in her voice.

"Fine, where do you want to start?" He didn't sound particularly open but he seemed to accept that she wasn't about to give up.

"I'm sorry."

"For what exactly, for college, for graduation, running away to L.A., the other night? Take your pick."

"For everything but for the record I don't regret what happened Sunday night, just how it happened."

"Well Beca, that makes everything okay." He said sarcastically.

"Just let me explain, I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but I just want to let you know why. Starting with L.A. What you learned yesterday."

"I'm all ears for this one Beca 'cause honestly all I want is to understand."

"I was scared when I fled to L.A. I was running away from my problems I know." She started. He seemed to be listening and she relaxed a little. "We were only just free of the oath and we had been fighting viciously for the last two years. Then we did that and I didn't know what to do, how to deal with it. So much had happened I knew we couldn't go back, I was sure it was too late. I realise now it's never too late to at least try but I didn't know that then. I didn't know what it meant, what happened. I figured it almost seemed like the perfect goodbye. So I headed to L.A. It was my dream to go to L.A. to produce music. I figured you'd move on and by happy without me to drag you down and I'd be able to pursue the career I always wanted. Before I came here I never needed anyone else. Why would I in L.A.? To start with I was fine. I got a job that was going somewhere, I successfully managed to cut everyone out of my life. I guess maybe I was thinking I could start over from scratch. It almost worked. I got an apartment, I made a friend at work, and I got promotions. I mean I now have my dream job. It was working, except for you. I couldn't get you out of my head. So I threw myself into my work. I guess you could say I'm a workaholic. Ironic I know. When things like anniversaries, birthdays and holidays came round work wasn't enough. The first time I just went into a bar and I sat there and just kept drinking until I couldn't feel it anymore. Or until I could fall straight to sleep. The next time it didn't work so well." She paused reluctant to explain the next part, even though he already knew what was coming thanks to Josh. It was still going to be hard.

"Go on."He said somewhat encouragingly. He obviously wanted to whole tale. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I started out drinking; when it wasn't enough I picked up a guy. Just to take my mind off of everything. The next morning that day would be over and everything could go on as normal. I just needed the distraction for the night. The next morning I would kick them out and continue with my daily routine and not think twice about them. I was always careful so I never felt the need to talk to them. Everything worked fine. It didn't happen all the time, once every few months I would go to the same bar and do it. It became some kind of coping mechanism I guess. Sometimes the next morning the guy would want something more. The first time it came out I was so shocked. I didn't even know where it came from." She paused again.

"There's someone else." He supplied for her.

"Yeah, but it was true for me. I knew we weren't together, I figured you probably hated me and never even spared me a thought but I just couldn't move on. I soon realised I never would. I made peace with that in L.A. In 7 years only one guy broke through. Only one person. He refused to leave even after I told him. He kept pushing until I broke. I told him everything that had happened since I had arrived at Barden. It felt good just to let it out. I think he knew I needed it. True to his word I haven't seen him since and as far as I know he never told anyone. He never gave me any advice he just listened. The only thing he said at the end was 'maybe it's not as over as you think'. I kept up the habit but no matter what I couldn't get you out of my head, I'd push you to the back and you'd fight your way to the front again. Cheesy and clichéd as it sounds. Somewhere along the way I got a reputation. I guess that's what comes from always going to the same bar. When I got that invitation and I realised I couldn't get out of it I panicked. I had learnt a lot from my job. How to step back and look at a problem objectively. Not to go in guns blazing. To stay calm and talk instead of scream. Not to take things at face value. To trust what I know not what people do or what I see." She paused that was particularly relevant. Jesse nodded and she continued, "And most of all not to give up when things seem hard or impossible. Still when that letter arrived I was terrified to see you again. I knew I had to at least try to make it right. I still loved you, I still do and I know it's the last thing you want to here right now but I'm giving you the truth and that's part of it. I messed up with everything back then. I was afraid I'd become her again when I got back here. I almost did. As usual the night before the flight over here I did what I always do when I couldn't cope but it wasn't enough to make me forget this time. Instead I get a dream about this perfect life we could have had together. It doesn't make any of it right, I know but maybe you can get where I'm coming from." She took another deep breath and a sip of her coffee. They had nearly finished their breakfasts now and Beca knew she was running out of time. Before he could jump to another conclusion she decided to put that idea to rest. "You weren't one of them," she started again, he looked at her, slightly in awe as though she had read his mind, she had missed that look directed at her, at one time he always looked at her like that. "One of the guys I slept with to forget. About you I might add. You never were, you were always so much more, I should have told you that every time, all the time. I know it's a lot to take in over breakfast but I really have to go now, as much as I wish I didn't have to. Maybe we could meet and talk at lunch?" She asked slightly hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe," he said distractedly. She nodded understandingly albeit slightly disappointed. "Hey Beca." He shouted as she began to leave. She turned to look at him. "Thanks. It means a lot, even if it's hard to hear." He called to her. She smiled and waved. Well, it was a start. But now she had only 5 minutes to get ready for 'Bella bonding time'. 'Oh the joys' she thought to herself as she headed to the Bella house, her being the last Bella in 'No man's land'.

* * *

In 10 minutes she was ready and down in the sitting area they liked to call the common room. She was late. All the Bellas were sat in a circle watching her. They all seemed to acknowledge that she was late and some of them seemed to have an accusing look in their eyes as to why. She had been conversing with a Treble. That alone made her a traitor. She quietly walked over and took her seat between Fat Amy and Chloe. It felt very much like a walk of shame. Opposite Beca _She_ sat smirking. Somehow story time didn't sound like much fun with her here. Aubrey started, pulling age rank again, with a story of how she joined the Bellas before they even reached the finals at the ICCA's back when it was all about tradition. Some of the younger members looked interested, some of the older members were bored and slightly traumatised by the memory of what the Bellas had been like. Only a few knew of how the change went about. It was Chloe's turn next as they went round the circle, She told the story of how her and Aubrey had struggled to get knew members in their senior year and how they had been forced to open up the group to a wider variety of people who were just 'good singers'. Then it was Beca's turn. She took a different approach to the story. The other two had been about the Bellas but as always Beca liked to break the mould. She told the story of her first regionals competition, the fight after between the Tonehangers and the Treblemakers, how Jesse didn't want to fight and she had punched the guy, how Fat Amy had taken over and how it all landed her in jail and the only one there when she got out was a Treblemaker; Jesse, not that she had appreciated it at the time. Throughout her story the Bellas went through a range of emotions. Annoyance one second to laughing the next, cheering and booing. Even the occasional 'aww' at how sweet it had been, the relationship between a Treble and a Bella, although most thought her just incredibly naive. They had no clue she was the one who started this whole mess. Still the fact that not everyone had jumped on her for it she counted as progress. As the stories continued round Beca found herself once again thinking back.

* * *

**Second Year at Barden**

The Bellas had soon gotten over the song incident. Apart from Beca who as leader was worried that maybe there really was someone leaking information to the Trebles, either an inside or outside source. Her and Jesse were still rocky and had never truly made up after the Semi-finals. He had assured her that the song thing was a complete accident and it was bound to happen at some point in the long life of the ICCA's it was just pure bad luck. Still he had sensed the slightly accusing tone she had used and it had only pushed them further apart. All the same they had no plans of breaking up. They both felt that it would work out, eventually. One of the new girls seemed to take this opportunity to spend more time with the object of her affections: Jesse.

Beca was still feeling a little insecure over it all and watching even more girls throw themselves at him since the Trebles won the semi-finals did not help Beca's insane jealousy. However, because of the semi-fighting status of their relationship she could not show them that he was hers. All she could do was watch. They hadn't been together since before the semi-finals and she had a niggling feeling he maybe didn't want to wait until they eventually made up, but she trusted Jesse, he wasn't like most men or boys, he was special. He loved her and would never do anything like that to her.

So when she heard a rumour about him and one of the new Bellas she naturally went to simultaneously confront him and gain comfort from him reassuring her that it was just that, a rumour. As she reached his door however she felt her world fall apart. Wearing his Treblemaker t-shirt and not much else as she crept out of his room was a girl.

"Don't worry Jesse; it'll be our little secret I won't tell Beca. See you tonight lover." She whispered into the room then she turned her head as she closed the door to see none other than Beca herself. The girl went wide eyed, her mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish before she managed to get her words out.

"Beca it's not what it looks like!" She denied.

"Really Carly?! Do you think I'm stupid! What do you take me for?!" Beca yelled before turning on her heels and leaving, trying to get as far away as possible. Benji, who had been stood on the other side of Carly and had seen the whole thing chased after Beca leaving Carly stood there shocked having been caught practically red handed. For once Beca was glad the rest of the Treble house was empty as she stormed out heading off in some unknown direction. Tears streamed down her cheeks now. 'How could he do that to me? I thought he was different." She asked herself as Benji chased after her.

* * *

'No, I'm definitely not looking forward to _her_ story' Beca thought as she looked across at Carly opposite her, she had a smug expression on her face that had Beca 1: dreading her story and 2: wanting to wipe said smirk off her face. She was right story time was not going to be fun.

* * *

**Okay before anyone starts screaming and refuses to continue reading because of what Jesse did, just remember no one said he did anything. Nobody looked in the room so only two people know whether it happened or not. I'm not going to say whether it did or not but don't immediately jump to conclusions like Beca, Benji and earlier Jesse kind of almost did. Most of it was just her telling him about L.A. I know I went over alot of it in the beginning but it gives you a bit more of a why she did what she did and Jesse didn't know. So, you finally know who ****_She _****is and what she did, or part of it. Are you suprised? This flashback was quite short but it tells you how Benji and Beca start their him comforting her relationship. What do you think Benji will say/think? Will he go to Jesse? How is Carly still a Bella? All interesting questions in my opinion but then again I'm the one asking them so... Enough babbling now (I do it way too much) I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and thank you to those who have reviewed, you know who you are (te-he I always wanted to say that, well not really but I couldn't resist, I'm crazy I know but I prefer eccentric) Moving swiftly on... Hope to see you in the next chapter. Good bye. (*Smiles*)**


	7. Chapter 7 I Don't Believe You

**A/N: Here's another chapter as promised. Again it's not that long but you do get two flahbacks. You also get to see some interaction between Fat Amy and Carly right at the start. Carly isn't very popular. (I wonder why te-he) Also I have been back over my preious chapters and found a shocking, to me at least, number of mistypes so I have corrected them, also I'm sure you my have noticed but the start of the last chapter was dodgy, It must have pasted in funny but I have fixed it now so feel free to rereaed that bit, it makes sense now. Anyway, song thing as alway, Let me know what you think, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfct or any Characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 7**

As it turned out the stories did help the Bellas of different generations bond, although most of the later stories weren't exactly Treble friendly. As predicted though, when Carly's turn came things took a turn. Unsurprisingly her story was about her and Jesse. Most of the Bellas were disgusted but Carly's only intention was to get to Beca.

"You really think that's still going to bother me. After all this time? Nice try Carly but I'm over it." Beca responded after hearing about Carly and Jesse's 'first kiss'.

"Really, 'cause that's not how it seemed Sunday night. Or the last 7 years was it that you spent pining for him." Carly smirked. Beca was about to retort when Fat Amy spoke up.

"Wait, Carly wasn't that story the time you threw yourself on Jesse in front of everyone and he pushed you off and told you that if you thought he would ever go for you then you were seriously deluded because he thought you were repulsive?"

"Well, those weren't his exact words. Besides he had to put on a show so no one found out about us, Beca being his girlfriend I didn't want to be kicked out" She huffed.

"Yeah, right. How's the eye?" Fat Amy asked, her tone making it obvious that she knew it was a lie. Carly huffed again before excusing herself and storming off. The rest of the stories seemed more peaceful. It wasn't until the end that one of the younger Bellas asked the question that had most of them wondering.

"What was she talking about, you dated a Treble?" A new girl asked referring to Carly. The fact that Jesse was a Treble being said with the same distaste as was always evident when a Bella spoke of a Treble. Beca winced; this was going to be bad. Now she just had to work out how to tell them without everyone hating her, if they did it would be more difficult to end this war.

"He was my boyfriend during the truce year. We broke up just before the oath was restored" She explained. It was pretty close to the truth. In fact it was the truth, just without all the details.

"Bet you learned your lesson then and broke it off before the oath was even put back in place." Another girl commented. Now wasn't the time to start up that conversation so Beca forced a smile and nodded.

"Something like that" She responded. Before anyone could say anything else Aubrey looked at her watch.

"Well, looks like its lunchtime. We have a busy afternoon, don't want to be late." Beca shot her a grateful smile for the distraction as everyone got up and headed off for lunch. As Beca headed over to the other house for lunch she began thinking back again.

* * *

**Second Year at Barden**

Benji soon caught up with Beca.

"Beca slow down. Are you alright?" Benji asked as he drew level with her.

"I can't believe he would do that." She whispered tearily.

"Me neither Beca. I really thought he loved you. It just doesn't seem like him."

"I'd say the same if I hadn't seen it, you were there. You saw it to."

"It's gonna be okay Beca."

"How? He cheated on me. I know we were going through a rough patch but I never thought..."

"I know. Look let's get you back to your room" He put his arm around Beca and guided her towards her house. Once they got back to Beca's room Benji settled Beca so she sat on her bed. He had never seen her like this, no one had. Benji wasn't sure how to deal with her so he put both arms around her and allowed her to cry into his chest. He had never felt this angry. How could Jesse bring Beca down like this? She was one of the strongest people he knew. As he felt Beca's breathing even out he slid her down onto her bed and pulled the cover over her.

"I'm gonna leave now Beca, You sleep, you're gonna be alright." He whispered standing up.

"Thank you," she mumbled, "and if you tell anyone you saw me cry I'll kill you." She added sleepily but still firmly. Benji nodded a small smile forming, at least there was something he could recognise in the girl before him.

Once Benji had left Beca he headed straight to practice with the Trebles, it wasn't in the Treble house today, with the intention of confronting Jesse. It wasn't in his nature but seeing Beca in that state, someone as strong as her reduced to that, made him angry, it gave him the strength to confront him.

As he walked into the building all the Trebles were stood round in a circle discussing their plans for finals. Jesse was stood in the centre.

"Hey! How could you do that to her?!" Benji shouted as her approached. All the Trebles turned to look at him a mixture of shock and confusion clear on their faces. They had never seen Benji anything but calm, even when they had not taken him into the Trebles purely because Bumper didn't like him he didn't get angry. They were also trying to work out who he was talking to.

"Woe, Benji calm down, who are you talking to? What happened?" Jesse stepped forward trying to calm his friend and make sense of what was happening.

"You! How could you do that to Beca?! I thought you loved her! Even if you didn't, Carly? One of her Bellas? What were you trying to do to her?"

"Wait, What? I do love her. What happened to Beca, is she alright?" He asked suddenly worried. "And what's Carly got to do with anything? What are you talking about?" He was now very confused.

"Don't lie. We saw Carly leaving your room. You cheated on her!" Benji accused. Jesse recoiled, his face changing from confusion to shock.

"What are you talking about? I'd never cheat on her. I've been here with the guys for the last hour and a half. When did this happen?" He was more confused than even. It was hard to believe that Benji would even think he was capable of cheating let alone Beca believe it too.

"It's true he's been here the whole time Benji." Unicycle confirmed, backing Jesse up. They watched Benji's face change from angry to confused to enlightened as he put the pieces together to horrified as he realised what Beca thought.

"You have to talk to Beca. She thinks you did. She caught Carly leaving your room saying she'd see you later; she was pretty believable, acted like she'd been caught. It must have been a set up; you know she's been after you. You _need_ to talk to Beca now!" Benji explained, suddenly frantic. It had to be set straight before it was too late. Jesse looked at the rest of the Trebles, who all nodded, briefly before grabbing his jacket and heading out to find Beca.

"I've gotta go talk to her." He called as he left. He heard them all agreeing and shouting encouragement. He headed to the Bella house.

* * *

Beca walked into no-man's land. All the Trebles were already there. A few degrading comments were thrown at the Bellas as they walked in. It was nothing new. Beca spotted Jesse at the table. She grabbed her food and headed over to him.

"Do you mind?" she asked as she reached him. He gestured that it was fine so she sat down. "Sorry about running out on you at breakfast this morning, I just didn't want any more punishments; they already decided that because I missed yesterday they are only telling me what the day's itinerary is for that day not the week." She explained as she sat down. He chuckled a little about her punishment. "Hey, it's not funny!" she tried to sound indignant.

"Well if you hadn't skipped maybe it wouldn't be a problem." He teased.

"I had dinner with my dad, it was more important. The first thing I did when I got off the plane and saw him for the first time in 7 years I kind of upset him. I had to make it right."

"Wow. You really have changed. Wanting to get on with your dad, actually telling me things..."

"I'm guessing that's a good thing?"

"I don't know, maybe I don't like the new, open you." He teased. "Ouch!" He yelped as she punched him.

"And here I thought all those years you wanted me to open up," she sighed exaggeratedly, "I guess I may have to change back. Or maybe you're just not good enough for me anymore." She said a sparkle in her eye. He was the only one who could ever keep up with her and the only one she would allow to tease her that was.

"Maybe, but I still think I stand a better chance than anyone else."

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Well, what was it you said about the last 7 years? Oh wait I remember now-" She slapped her hand across his mouth to cut him off.

"I knew telling you would backfire on me." He gave her look which told her he couldn't respond while her hand was across his mouth. She gave a mischievous smile, "I think I like it when you can't talk. It's _finally_ quiet." She was teasing him again. It seemed so easy. She felt him smirk. She knew what was coming. Before he could she removed her hand. It would be a little too much if she didn't. Being around him was always a test to her control but after not seeing him for 7 years and in this hostile environment it was both harder and more important than ever.

"Now that's no fun." He pouted trying to hide his smile. He obviously felt it too. How easy it was just to talk about nothing. "I guess you want my reaction." He said suddenly getting serious.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I need to know."

"I'd be lying if I said I had moved on Beca, after the other night that's more than obvious." He started. "Though I think I handled it a little better than you, although maybe that was just denial. I did go out with a few people, on actual dates before I realised the reason none of them were right was because I was comparing them to you. It took a little while longer to realise I probably wasn't going to get over you but I figured it was never going to happen and too much had happened anyway so unlike you I didn't just give up. I never hated you though. I never could. Not when you weren't around anyway."

"Do you still think too much has happened for us to be together?"

"I don't know Beca. It was a lot of stuff. It was a long time ago. I don't know if that's a plus or a minus right now."

"Do you still love me?"

"It's not that simple Beca."

"I didn't say it was, I just want an answer. It doesn't make it any easier but I just need to know."

"I don't know Beca, why do you need to know? So you can pass judgement. See if you can believe me this time? See if you're just wasting your time?" He was getting worked up, the past was rushing up again and it was stopping ant progress. He grabbed his empty plate and got up. "I've gotta go, see you at the riff off." And with that he left Beca sat at the table. She was dazed. How had the mood changed so fast? She knew she probably shouldn't have asked but she needed to know. She had told him. He hadn't said it when he talked about the past. Once upon a time he would have been the first to say it and then would proceed to have to drag it from her, not that she wasn't willing but she loved to tease him. That was a long time ago though, and that was the past, they weren't there anymore, she didn't know where they were. Feeling a little disappointed but by no means ready to give up she cleared her plate and headed off to prepare for the 'riff off replicas', she had no intentions of being late again.

* * *

Beca soon found out that tonight was going to be done in year order so the oldest would come first. Beca was dreading this. The first one would start from Justin picking 'Songs about Sex' as the BU harmonics and the high notes were absent. How they were supposed to remember it that exactly it was 11 years ago! As they began to sort themselves to plan how they would practice and when, as many groups overlapped, Beca started to think back to what Jesse had meant earlier. It was true she hadn't believed him and that had perhaps been the most damaging thing it their relationship. Far worse than Carly.

* * *

**Second Year at Barden**

Beca had been in her room as Benji had left her when she had heard a knock at the door. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice strong.

"Go away." She shouted through the door.

"I'm not going anywhere Beca. Benji told me what happened. Open up, we need to talk." That voice made her heart stop and speed up at the same time. What was he doing here? And she was going to kill Benji.

"Just a minute." She called trying to keep her voice calm as she got out of bed, changed her clothes and washed her face. Looking in the mirror there were no signs she had been upset or crying. She went and opened the door. He walked in and she shut the door behind him. "Come to break up with the girlfriend now she found out about the other woman?" She sneered trying to keep her voice level and emotionless.

"Beca, what are you talking about. Carly-" She cut him off.

"You know what its fine. You two deserve each other. Be happy together but the funs over now, no need to sneak around anymore. I know." Beca continued her anger rising and masking her hurt from him. "I'm just glad I found out before I actually fell for you." That was a lie. She had fallen hard long before the first kiss. "Out of curiosity how long have you two been at it? No never mind, I don't want to know. I bet you had a right laugh, 'look at Beca she has no clue'. Well your plan failed, I don't love you and I found out, guess you're not as good at hiding as she thought. He looked stunned, before his face hardened.

"I came here to tell you that she lied to you. It was a set up; she was trying to break us up. That I do love you and that I would never cheat on her but I guess that's all pointless now." He said his voice cold, like it had been when he had told her he was done, or maybe colder.

"Like I would believe you anyway. Your right it is pointless I can see through your lies Jesse. It may have taken a while but I can see through it now. How long have you been planning this? Since freshman year? I can't believe even after I found out, after I set you free, you're still trying to lie to me and trick me. Is it really such great entertainment for you? Wow. You're worse than the rest. Just go. I don't want to see you anymore. You make me sick." She turned away. The anger was leaving and she could feel it ready to give way to tears again but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing what he really had done to her. She would get her own back though.

"I guess there's nothing I can say. None of it would matter now. Goodbye Beca." He said blankly then let himself out. Once his footsteps could no longer be heard Beca crumpled to the floor her tears flowing freely once more.

* * *

She knew now that had been her biggest mistake. The one she regretted most, the one that she wished above all others that she could change. That had been the moment she had lost him although she didn't realise it at the time. She couldn't help wondering if it was too late.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? I know it seemed harsh but something had to happen for them to split up and not get back together in the next 9 years. It was never really about Carly and more about Beca not believing Jesse which can be more damaging than infidelity in the long run.(Just my opinion, I have absolutely no relationship experience, and I'm 18 it's depressing) Besides we all know Jesse would never cheat, he's not the type. Let me know what you think. On a side note does anyone else think Pitch Perfect should be a TV series because even though it's nearly two hours long it's not long enough? Anyway hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think and any questions I will answer if I can. See you in the next chapter.(*Smiles and waves*)**


	8. Chapter 8 Revisiting the Past

**A/N:It's me again. Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Songs suggestions are always welcome. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: (cause I remembered this time again) I do not own Pitch Perfect or any characyers etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 8**

Practice for the riff off replica went smoothly and with some effort they managed to remember the details of what they had done. It seemed a little frustrating knowing what they could change but that they weren't allowed to. It was soon dinnertime and Beca was dreading it. Jesse had specified that he would see her at the riff off which was a more polite way of saying he wouldn't see her at dinner. So instead she decided to catch up with the girls. As she walked in to the other house she saw some of them at a table so she grabbed her dinner at sat down with them.

"Wow, you're actually sitting with us." Was the greeting Beca got as she sat down at the table.

"Yeah we thought you'd be too busy betraying us again to sit with us." Fat Amy joked.

"I think he's had enough of me right now, besides why would I want to spend time with him and neglect you guys?" Beca replied half jokingly.

"Well his loss, our gain." Fat Amy responded picking up on the underlying sadness buried in Beca's tone. For the first time since she had arrived Beca felt herself relaxing and enjoying herself with her friends. She had been so wrapped up with Jesse that she had not allowed herself to enjoy time with her friends. She soon found out that Fat Amy and Bumper had two children, Lily and Donald also had a child. Stacie was still as single but was considering getting into a relationship with a guy she was close to in New York. Cynthia-Rose and Denise were also still close; they had gotten close during college. Ashley was also married and Aubrey as it turned out had a long term boyfriend. Chloe also had a child with her husband. Surrounded by them Beca couldn't help but feel torn. Part of her was very happy for them and their happiness, in fact most of her was, but a small part of her was jealous that they were happy, that they had what she wanted but she didn't and maybe couldn't have it. Once again as had happened so many times since she had arrived back at Barden she found herself drifting back into the past again.

* * *

**Second Year at Barden**

Beca was furious, at herself and Jesse. He had betrayed her, and she had allowed him in so he could do it. Above all though she was hurt but she didn't want to mourn him anymore, she had done little more that cry for the last two days and now she was sick of it. Worse still it was only two weeks until finals and two of the girls had a virus which meant in short that they couldn't sing and were out for the competition. They only needed 10 but it meant Carly had to stay. Her voice was also distinctive and was necessary for the performance. This had been a big blow to Beca. For this reason Beca had not told anyone else about Jesse cheating on her with Carly. It would only cause fights and then they would have no chance at finals. She didn't want anyone to know that she had been tricked either, it was embarrassing. Only Benji knew about it but she hadn't seen him since they first found out but she had heard that he and Jesse had had a fight. It made her smile slightly that Benji would be so protective of her, not that she felt she needed it. This all meant, however, that she had to deal with Carly's smirks and comments, which meant nothing if you didn't know what had happened, by herself. Beca hadn't spoken to Jesse since their fight so there had been no real break up. Officially they were still a couple. She wanted to get him back, she wanted revenge. She had managed to convince herself that he didn't care about her but there was one thing that she knew bothered him, something that would get to him even if he didn't care about her. Luke. It wasn't like her to go after revenge like this. But it also wasn't like her to fall hard like she did for Jesse. She was aware that Luke was 'attracted' to her; it would be so easy to flirt back in front of Jesse. The next time she and Jesse were at the radio station she put her plan into motion.

Jesse ignored Beca for much of the first hour. They were as usual stacking CDs and Luke was not there yet. He seemed mad at her although in her opinion he had no right. When Luke did arrive Beca started a conversation with him. It wasn't hard to sway the conversation towards a new DJ he thought she should here. It didn't clash with the ICCA's and Beca found herself in the ideal situation. Making sure Jesse could here she agreed. As the week progressed she continued to flirt, Luke flirting back. She could feel the anger and jealousy coming off Jesse in waves, especially when he had to leave them alone so he could fetch both Beca and Luke's lunch at Luke's request. While Beca had a feeling Luke was aware of Beca's ulterior motives he seemed happy enough to indulge them.

She was certain he knew when at the end of the week they had kissed. It had been quick and meant nothing but it had been in front of Jesse and that was really all that had mattered. Jesse had quickly excused himself as it was the end of shift. Beca could tell he was practically exploding. Once he had left Luke turned to her.

"So, was it worth it? Making him jealous like that?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Beca, we both know you have no interest in me and it was all just an act."

"When did you work it out?"

"On Monday when neither of you were talking when I came in and you immediately came to me."

"You knew all along? Do you think Jesse noticed?"

"I doubt it, I don't think he's ever liked me so I doubt he was calm enough to pay attention to those kind of details."

"Huh." Beca made a sound of acknowledgement.

"Back to my original question. Was it worth it?"

"Making him jealous?"

"No, losing him. Was making him jealous really worth it?"

"Hey, I didn't lose him just now. He already lost me. And I guess I lost him long ago. If I ever really had him." Beca couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Luke of all people.

"So what was this then?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

"Revenge. Sorry I kind of used you."

"You could only really use me if I didn't know what was going on and go along with it. Revenge for what? What do you mean if you ever really had him? I watched the guy watching you like you're his world for almost a year before you got together. You can't say you never had him. It was pretty pathetic at times"

"It wasn't pathetic it was sweet and it won me over in the end didn't it"

"So what lost you?" He persisted.

"You really want to know?" Luke nodded. "Fine, he cheated on me." Beca turned away, it was still too painful to talk about and Luke wasn't the kind of person she would allow to see her cry.

"Yeah, right. What's the real reason?" Luke asked obviously not believing her.

"I'm serious. I saw it."

"You saw Jesse, the guy who would jump off a cliff for you if you asked, with another girl, actually saw him cheating?"

"Okay, first he would not jump off a cliff," Luke raised an eyebrow disbelievingly but said nothing, "and secondly, I saw her leaving his room telling him she would see him later."

"So you didn't actually see him there. It seems to me this girl played you. I mean Jesse isn't the kind of guy that cheats. You can say what you like about him being, a nerd is it, but he's always seemed pretty loyal and honest to me. I just don't see him cheating."

"But I saw her. She was leaving his room, wearing his clothes, talking to him."

"Did you see him?" He paused and she stayed still, he face giving him the answer. "Did you hear him?" The same response. "Do you have anything other than this girl's actions alone as proof?" Again the same response. "Well, my guess is that girl has played you like a fiddle." Realisation seemed to hit Beca full force.

"Oh my god! What have I done?" She murmured more to herself in shock.

"Go, it's the end of your shift, I'll finish up here." Luke said, unsure what else he could give her. She nodded numbly then gathered her stuff and left. She had to find him. She had to apologise. She was going to get Carly for this. She couldn't kick her out until final were over but she would make her life a living hell and once finals were over she could show Carly for who she really was.

* * *

"Beca, earth to Beca, you there?" Fat Amy was calling her and waving a hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh sorry, must have drifted off just then, what were you guys saying?"

"We were discussing how this war started, then we realised we didn't know all the details."

"Oh, its funny how that happened, I'm full, anyone else done with their plates?" Beca changed the subject; the last thing she could handle right now was explaining to them how this war was born from a misunderstanding on her part. Reliving the memories that this place brought back was bad enough. She needed to explain it to them but she couldn't until she was in a better place, until things were sorted with Jesse. 'God my life now revolves around him. I'm one of those girls, _great_.' She thought to herself.

* * *

It was soon time for the Riff off replica. She had not seen Jesse since Lunch time and he had not been in the other house for dinner when she had been, or at least if he was then he had been excellent at hiding from her. Still the nature of this joint event ensured that she would see him. That he would have to sing directly to her. Justin must have come just for the event because as they found themselves in their first year groups surrounded by the later generation Bellas and Trebles she heard the familiar sound of Justin saying "Welcome to the riff off!" as the people around made the background noise for him. Beca felt like they would be judged for any action that did not happen that had happened and anything that did happen that hadn't before. They had all managed to find similar clothes to the one they wore that night. The fact that this had been part of the instruction only served to further convince her that someone had records of everything and was judging them for accuracy.

Beca remembered Jesse looking at her and telling her he was going to take her down. As Justin started to repeat the words he had said all those years ago Beca saw Jesse catch her eye. Like he had done the first time he gestured and said almost silently "I'm gonna take you down" she shrugged and like the first time she responded in the same fashion as he with "I don't care" again he repeated the past, "fair enough". She felt herself smile inside but tried to keep to script. They skipped the 'Ladies of the 80s' part and went straight for the 'Songs about sex'. Again Cynthia-Rose started off with Rihanna's 'S&M' and Stacie joined her as they all started to back them up. Donald cut in with 'Let's talk about sex' and the rest of the Trebles started to back him up. Stacie responding perfectly like she had the first time ending with Aubrey dragging her away only for her to come back with 'I'll make love to you'. It was like last time soon cut short by Jesse jumping in with 'Feels like the first time' Stacie again shook her head and backed away. In a strange way everyone had known even then that he only had eyes for Beca, Stacie could have no fun with him. Beca felt her heart flutter as Jesse turned to point at her as he sang. It was exactly as he had done all those years ago. She felt herself falling in love with him all over again like she always did when she heard him sing. She was almost paralysed and mesmerised by it. She remembered the first time he sang to her when they first met. She had been unable to turn away as she looked at him thinking he was a little strange as she nodded thinking 'Okay then' but still unable to turn away even as she watched his car disappear until the girl had snapped her back to reality. She nodded sarcastically as he pointed, it was talking all her effort to react the same way she had done. She knew she would have to interrupt him again but while a part of her was thrilled to be the only one to do it, it talk, or sing, back to him another part never wanted to stop listening and watching him sing to her. Still their performance had been perfect so far. She managed to find the strength to do it. She ran up in front of him and interrupted him with 'No Diggity'. He responded the same as everyone was caught up in the past. She had loved every minute of it even though they had lost. Once she came to the end of the intro she turned full circle to see no one stepping up, like they were trying to figure out what she was singing. As she turned to face Jesse once more he nodded and told her to "Keep going". Taking a deep breath she sang the next line. Her group of Bellas began to join in. Soon everyone but the original Trebles opposite them joined in. She got the same incredible feeling she had felt the first time that came with singing with so many people. As they finished she repeated the same cocky phrase she had said the first time before Justin announced they had lost and the Trebles had won. She heard Jesse apologise as he had the first time before the groups parted ways.

The rest of the night went by successfully although many of the middle ones were not quite as smooth. The later ones were among the best mainly because they were still quiet fresh in their minds. At the end of the night Beca was proven right as Judges popped up with scores for accuracy. One of the newest groups won but Beca and her first year groups came a close second. It was quite late by the time all the groups had finished. 11 years worth of Riff offs had taken a while. As they were heading back to their houses and their rooms Beca found herself falling into to step with none other than Jesse. For few moments they just walked in silence neither of them knowing what to say. Finally Jesse broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have freaked out like that."

"No, I shouldn't have asked."

"It was an honest question."

"It was a personal question, too personal when you haven't spoken for 7 years."

"How about we stop with the apologising for tonight? It's way too late to have a serious conversation about this and I don't know about you but I'm too tired for it not to end in a fight."

"I know what you mean." They continued on in silence for a few more moments. It was quite a walk back to the houses from the pool and the night was cool. Jesse noticed Beca was shivering a little although she didn't say anything. She looked so small and fragile in that moment. He shook his head a little smiling.

"You're freezing." He said as he put an arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head against him, revelling in the feel and the heat of his body against hers.

"You know most guys would just give the girl their jacket, it's in all the movies" She teased hoping he wouldn't take it seriously. As always he understood.

"Well, I'm not most guys and I figured we don't always have to follow the movies. Wait, since when did _you_ watch movies?" She buried her head in his chest trying to hide from his question. He laughed sensing her embarrassment and decided not to push it although he was genuinely curious. "I guess there's a lot we don't know about each other anymore," he said on a more serious note, "We've been so caught up with the past that we have yet to talk about that we forgot to get to know each other again. Not what's happened it the last 7 years, that much we know, but likes and dislikes, have you become fun or do you still hate fun things? Stuff like that." He explained as though the thought had just occurred to him.

"I know, we will. But I think we may need to work through the past first. One step at a time."

"I think I heard Benji say something like that."

"Huh, really? Well, he stole it from me." She joked.

"I'll be sure to let him know that." He laughed. Everything was so easy but Beca knew that until they sorted through their past it was a minefield. One wrong word, question or statement and their whole dynamic would do a 180. Talking and spending time with him was both easy and, strangely contradictory, a lot of hard effort, constantly trying to mind where to tread. It was exhausting and energizing all at the same time. She just wished she could go back to a time where there weren't really any danger spots, or hardly any. Back when they could take and joke about anything. Now almost every other topic had some bad or damaging memory attached to it. Tainting conversations with her own past actions. As they reached the houses he removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Well, I can't let you freeze, besides you must be rewards for learning something in your movication," he teased, "She you at breakfast?" He asked. She nodded.

"Sounds good" She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she said it. They waved as they went their separate ways, after a moment she turned, pulling his jacket close around her; it smelled of him, she walked back to the Bella house and her room.

It was not easy as it once had been talking to Jesse. Still, she wasn't about to give up. It may take time but she was determined to make sure that someday they would get back to where they used to be when they could talk about anything and everything without having to dance around stuff, only this time she wouldn't be so closed up, she would do her best to be an open book to him. 'Tomorrow here I come' she thought as she lay down in her bed. Whatever tomorrow would bring it could only bring improvement.

* * *

**Okay, Luke was necessary. Remember Beca didn't know Jesse was innocent. She just knew that the probably most important person in her life had betrayed her. Who better for revenge than Luke. Yes they were back on good terms at the end so who knows what tomorrow may bring. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews make me feel obligated to write faster. Let me know what you think. See you in the next chapter.(*smiles*) (See less babbling this time).**


	9. Chapter 9 Starting at the Beginning

**A/N: Okay, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 9**

Once again Beca woke feeling optimistic for the day, she got dressed and headed out to find the girls waiting again to tell her what today's plans were. Everyone seemed exhausted as the riff off had gone on past 2am but Breakfast was still 8:00-9:00. Beca was convinced whoever set up this itinerary was trying to punish them, that or they wanted to weaken everyone until they got on because they had no energy to fight each other anymore.

"Alright, what's today's plan?" Beca asked as she arrived in front of them. She was beginning to think it was creepy that everyone was always ready and waiting for her when she came out of her room.

Chloe spoke this time. "Breakfast, talk with the enemy; we spend time with a Treble from a different generation, it's non-optional, then lunch, we all gather in the other house to watch a film, dinner then tonight we have free time but there is a bus going to a club if anyone wants to go. Sounds fun right?" Chloe asked in her usual cheerful voice.

"_Great_." Beca said in her usual sarcastic tone. With the day's activities announced all the girls turned and headed to breakfast. Beca wondered how long they had waited for her to come down; looking down at her watch it was barely 8:00.

As she walked in to no-man's land, although she had also on occasion heard it called traitor's house too, she started her normal routine of singling out Jesse then getting her food and going over to sit with him.

"Hey nerd." She said as she sat down.

"Good morning." He sounded surprisingly chipper this morning.

"Okay, what's wrong with you? Even you are not this happy at this time in a morning after how late last night was."

"I'm hurt. What makes you think sitting here eating breakfast with you is making me happy?"

"You'll get over it. We've done it hundreds of times, you're never this happy. Why?"

"I was just thinking of today's plans; don't you think they sound fun? Being locked in a room with someone you don't know who's guaranteed to hate you for almost no reason them we get to watch a movie which I know despite what you said last night you will not find fun, you still hate fun things I'm sure, then you have the option to go to a club at night. Not to mention no one will tell you what is happening anymore than a day in advance." He was obviously finding her misery funny and she found herself laughing along with him.

"I thought we established you no longer know whether I hate fun things or not. And I never hated fun things. I just find movies boring."

"That was present tense, you still hate them, did movication have no effect on you?"

"I guess you'll have to resume it them, it was left a little unfinished don't you think?"

"True. Have you watched _any_ movies since?"

"_May_be," she tried to avoid that question. It was one for another time. "So who is your buddy for the next hour?"

"You're changing the subject but I'll allow it this time. Some girl named Anna. You?"

"Ahhh. She still current. Now I feel better about the oath. I got some gut named Jason?"

"Does every guy in your life have a name starting with J?"

"Apparently."

"Huh. Hey, don't you trust me?" He asked as he suddenly registered what she had said. "I thought the point was to break the oath anyway." He teased.

"I do trust you. But I can't stop you like, as much as I hate to admit it, Carly said, you're not my boyfriend anymore. I have no claim on you." She tried to stay even throughout but Jesse could sense her unease at the last part.

"We both know that's not exactly true now is it Beca? I may not be your boyfriend right now but I think we're working towards it, and I wouldn't like to put anything else in the way."

"Thanks, I think we're on our way there too."

"So you got Jason?"

"_Why_? Oh god what's wrong with him? What's he doing to do to me?"

"Oh probably nothing apart from hurling insults at you, he's pretty anti-Bella. Actually that's an understatement but I'm almost sure he's harmless."

"Seriously, I could be in danger and you think it's funny?"

"Hilarious."

"Well, if I'm ever in trouble I know I can count on you." She said her words laced with sarcasm.

"Don't worry I'll try to get the room next to yours in case he does decide to attack you. I always wondered how you would thank me for saving your life."

"Yeah, keep dreaming and I hope your joking about Jason."

"Oh, I will and he is seriously anti-Bella but he really his pretty harmless."

"Good." They continued to eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "I'm sorry I used to close you out and push you away."

"Where did that come from?" He looked surprised by her random apology. "I know you must have had your reasons. I just wanted to know what they were."

"Do you still want to know?"She asked. He nodded. She took a deep breath and started.

"Promise me you won't hate me for not telling you this."

"I promise, it was a long time ago. You've changed, I can hardly hold who you were against who you are now."

"Thank you. I guess it started at the aca-initiation night party our second year. I saw Carly looking at you and I got jealous. I was never the kind of person who got jealous but I was and it wasn't just a little jealous, it was kill her for so much as looking at you like that crazy possessive jealous. For no reason. I trusted you. You were with me not her so there was no reason but I just felt crazy with it." She started. When she paused he put his hand over hers and when she looked up at him he nodded reassuringly. "I blamed it on the alcohol and, I'm really sorry I wasn't thinking straight but, I used you to show her you were mine. It was selfish and totally unnecessary but I couldn't help it." She braced herself and looked up at his face ready to meet his anger. Instead she met understanding. He was smiling at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"As bad as it is I _may _have done the same thing once or twice when some of the newer Trebles were doing the same thing." He admitted almost sheepishly.

"Oh really, when?" She asked suddenly relieved and curious.

"The same night, the riff off every year, every ICCA's competition, Graduation. Sometimes I had to use other methods to do it."

"And I thought I was bad, that was why you continued to sing to me even when we were fighting and not together, why you would pick a fight with me whenever I talked to a guy and why I never got a date?"

"Hey you did the same thing when a girl talked to me a few times too. What can I say; I guess I was a little possessive too."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, I want to hear the rest of your story." He grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well you may remember what happened that night, if not I'm sure you can work it out."

"Hey, I was not drunk." She raised an eyebrow 'really?' "Okay, I was not _that_ drunk." He said indignantly. She rolled her eyes disbelievingly.

"Whatever. Anyway, I blamed it all on the alcohol but then your ex showed up."

"I told you I felt nothing for her anymore. It was over."

"I know, and you were right but I still got jealous all the same. It was the same way I had been with Carly but worse cause I knew she had been with you, that you had a history with her, she had a part of you, your life. I felt like she had a claim on you. I know it was stupid and I realised that when she left but I couldn't help it. That feeling was what scared me. That jealousy. I knew it was because of what I felt for you. I realised she could really hurt me, break me even. That scared me even more. My survival instincts kicked in. I needed to protect myself. I knew you were different but I still couldn't help it, everyone in my life had disappointed and hurt me so I started to prevent myself from being hurt again. I was back in a position to be hurt though and it terrified me. Sometimes I didn't even realise I was closing you out and pushing you away. I didn't want to but I was afraid so I did it. I knew you wouldn't hurt me, but it was one of those irrational fears until suddenly it didn't seem so irrational."

"I think I'm starting to get it but I think it's time to leave it at that. We've finished our breakfast and we've got to get ready for this morning. I don't think we're quite ready to go into _that _just yet at this time in the morning." He cut in. Beca nodded. He was right really. It was a little early to start off the day talking about _that_. She just hoped she had the strength to talk about it again later. They cleared away their plates and he walked her out the house, both of them ignoring the looks they got from Bellas and Trebles. The same looks that were often cast on Amy and Bumper, Lily and Donald and now Benji and Jane as well as any other Bella-Treble couple. As they came to part ways to head to their separate houses she turned to him.

"See you at Lunch?" she asked.

"If it won't anger your friends, they seem a little neglected. Not that I'm complaining about your priorities" He added.

"You're right. I _should_ have lunch with them instead." She said mock seriously.

"Hey, I didn't say _that_. Besides, without you to have lunch with who knows what Bella I will end up with." He teased.

"Oh, we both know I'm the only one that will even tolerate you. And that is pushing it."

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave you with Jason then."

"Okay, I'm starting to get a little worried about this guy now." She said her voice losing some of it's joking tone from before.

"Don't worry I'll be right in the next room. If he gets violent just bang on the wall and I'll come running." His voice still full of mischief.

"Seriously, I'm getting a little scared now. Is this guy actually gonna hurt me?"

"Probably not but I only met him for like 10 minutes yesterday."

"That's not really very comforting, I'm beginning to think maybe you should be in the room next to me."

"Oh, that part wasn't a joke, I will be. It's not that I don't trust you I just don't like the idea of you alone with another guy."

"Now look who's jealous. We better get going if we don't want to be late. See you soon?"

"Yeah, see you in there."

She headed towards the Bella house to get ready. She remembered what had happened after she realised Jesse hadn't really betrayed her. He hadn't cheated.

* * *

**Second year at Barden**

Beca headed straight over to the Treble house to find Jesse. She couldn't believe what she had done. How had she even thought that? He had tried to tell her but she hadn't listened, she had been to angry, too hurt to listen. Now it may be too late. Everything she had told him them had been a lie. And now she had added to it with Luke. Still it couldn't all be lost. There had to be a way. Benji must have known Jesse didn't do it, which was why he had not spoken to her since. He wouldn't know what to say. Besides it wasn't as if they had ever really had much to do with each other outside of Jesse before so she had no reason to expect him to. Still, he was one of about three people that had ever seen her cry; the first two being her parents.

She soon found herself at the Treble house. Luckily Benji opened the door. One look at her face and she watched the understanding slip over his face. He instantly knew why she was there.

"He's in his room." Benji told her. She nodded, not trusting her voice should she speak. She headed straight to his room. Her head down as she walked past all the other Trebles, they all knew what she had said and what Jesse hadn't done. She knocked on his door.

"Jesse open up, I know you're in there. Benji said so." She called through the door. The door opened to reveal a stone faced Jesse.

"Mind if I come in? Just for some privacy. Everyone can hear us if we talk out here."

"Fine. Come in." His voice was cold. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." She started.

"For what? Is this the part where we make the break up official so you can live happily ever after with Luke?"

"What? No! That was... That was nothing."

"Yeah it looked like it. So how long has that been going on?"

"It hasn't, I just did it to make you jealous. To get you back because I thought you cheated on me. I know you didn't now but I thought you did."

"You expect me to believe that now?"

"It's true. I just wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I knew Luke would make you jealous. I never should have done it. Please you have to forgive me." She knew she was begging and under normal circumstances she would never do it but with Jesse it was anything but. Everything about him was unusual for her.

"You still don't get it. It's too late. It's over Beca."

"I know I messed up but we can work it out."

"No Beca. You didn't believe me. You actually thought I would do that? You didn't know me well enough after we were together for almost a year and were practically best friends for almost a year before that, you just didn't know me well enough to know that I would never do that. It's not something we can get over. And you're still stuck on Luke. That I could get over because I believe you when you say it was nothing. I saw you kiss him, but I still believe you when you say it was nothing. You didn't see anything happen between me and Carly but you still thought I could do that. Then you didn't believe me. It's too late Beca. I'm sorry it's over." He turned away signalling the end of the conversation. Beca managed to hold her tears in but she could feel her heart really breaking this time. She knew deep down that he hadn't done anything but her pain and her past had blinded her to it, now it was too late. Still she couldn't let him see her cry. She turned to leave.

"I'll just let myself out. I'm sorry" She said as she left closing the door behind her. For the second time she fled from the Treble house almost in tears. Benji watched her go. It was clear he was torn as which way to go. As she left all the Trebles fell silent. They all knew what had just happened. She could feel their sympathy, for both her and Jesse. She went straight to her room. As she reached her room she broke down. This time the pain was raw. She couldn't be angry at him. Only at herself. Now it was all her fault.

* * *

Soon everyone was gathered in the other house. It didn't take long to pair everyone up with their assigned partners. There were naturally a lot of complaints but soon everyone was set up in their rooms. Beca was glad to find that true to his word Jesse was in the room next to her. Once Beca was in the room with Jason and the commotion outside quietened down as everyone finally were sorted they found themselves in a staring contest. Eventually he broke the silence.

"So how old a generation Bella are you?" He asked sneering.

"One of the oldest here."

"So you were here when this all started. You must know what happened." She paused a moment unsure how to respond, what to say. She finally decided to actually tell him. She was stuck in here for at least an hour. It would be slow if they didn't find something to talk about.

"I started this war."

"Really? And I'm a millionaire." It was obvious he didn't believe her.

"So, what are you doing here then?"

"Seriously? You started it?"

"I thought my boyfriend cheated on me. Did something I shouldn't have. He said it was too late. I turned the Bellas against him and the rest of the Trebles. Things got ugly."

"Really? Simple as that?"

"Simple as that."

"So the boyfriend was a Treble?"

"Yep. The leader."

"You know who started the truce?"

"Me and him. We ended the oath. And we brought it back."

"Wow."

"Yeah." There was silence for a while, she could see him absorbing the information and trying to decide what to say. "Anymore questions?" She asked.

"Who's the guy?"

"Jesse"

"You're the girl from L.A."

"Unfortunately"

"So, what you want to end this war?"

"Eventually."

"You really think that's possible. We hate each other."

"People will listen."

"You really think so?"

"You are."

"I'm stuck in a room alone with you."

"It can be arranged for everyone else to be if you think it will help."

"Why would I care? I'm not part of this anymore. After this week I'll never see anyone here again."

"Until the next reunion."

"I don't want to end it. I'm happy hating those wannabe singers and watching them try to hit enough of the notes to actually place in competitions. I don't want to deprive later Trebles of that joy."

"Out of curiosity how much time did you spend trying to sabotage the Bellas instead of just having fun?"

"What does that matter?"

"I was just thinking of all the time you wasted."

"Look, even if I did change _my_ mind, there is no way you can stop everyone from hating the other team. There's too many people, they just hate because those before them did. Just like soldiers fighting a war. They can't seem past the enemy to see them as anyone else. It's futile because there's no higher level to call off the fight. You may have started it but it's not your fight. Not anymore. Forget it."

"Wish I could."

"Are you going to say anything more than one or two short sentences to me at a time?"

"Depends if you say anything that requires more."

"This is going to be a long time in here."

"No arguments here."

"You're still doing it"

"Never said I was gonna stop."

"You're driving me crazy."

"Maybe that's my plan."

"I really want to kill you right now."

"I've been instructed to bang on the wall if you get violent and Jesse will come running."

"Wow, you used a connective in that one."

"Don't count on it happening again."She said in the same flat tone she had used the entire conversation.

Eventually after some marginally more flowing conversation it was over and lunch was coming up. As they were all allowed to leave Beca found herself walking towards the dining area with Jesse.

"How was yours?" She asked him.

"Innocent but hateful, yours?"

"Not so innocent but still hateful, he wasn't violent though,"

"Ouch!" She punched his arm and he rubbed it.

"That was for making me worry."

"So you didn't have fun?"

"Are you kidding? I got wind a guy up and not feel bad about it."

"For over an hour?"

"Okay so it got a little old." She conceded. "What about you?"

"She softened very slightly towards the end. Kind of like when Kimmy Jin actually said 'Happy spring break'"

"Wow. You made progress!" Beca said her voice full of sarcasm.

"Were you like that the whole time in that room?"

"Pretty much."

"He just didn't know how to handle you."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you tried to do the same thing to me remember?"

"And _you_ knew how to handle me?"

"Would we be here if I didn't?"

"So how _do_ you handle me?"

"Simple, I didn't leave you alone until you let me in." He grinned at her. He rolled her eyes but had to nod. It was true after all.

"Come on nerd, we have to get to lunch."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. We reached the break up in the flashbacks, it addressed the real reason for the break up and why it was so perminant, not that it will be but it was at the time. I wonder how she turned the Bellas against the Trebles. I thought I would give you a nice ending to the chapter when she isn't just going to bed. Also I just found out what is happening on Thursday to them. They do things I just write it down. Let's just say they get off campus for a bit. So much fun. Te-he. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. There was something else I keep wanting to say but every time I come to the end I forget what it was so, oh well, I'll get it down eventually. Let me know what you think. If you can think of any songs feel free to let me know. I will desperately need one soon for a flashback and I have no idea what it could be. You'll know when it comes up, anyway (I say that too much too) see you in the next chapter. P.S. I love feedback (Hint hint) but I will never hold my story to review random just so you know. (*smiles*)**


	10. Chapter 10 It All Blows Up

**A/N: Okay, here's another one. You will see what I mean about the song near the end so feel free to suggest something. This chapter is a bit longer, actually it's my longest yet which I'm happy about because I've been aiming for around 4,000 words but have been coming up with about 3,000 which is my minimum after my first two 'set up' chapters. Anyway enough babbling, I will no doubt continue at the bottom, so I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 10**

As they reached the dining area they followed their usual pattern of getting their food and sitting down at a table together. As had become normal their time together eating was their time to talk, the next topic however was one Beca was not looking forward to, she simultaneously wanted to put it off and get it over with. Still, it was a delicate topic that could not just come up out of silence. It was awkward enough without starting with 'Hey remember when I thought you cheated on me?' Luckily she didn't have to spend long trying to think of something to say before bringing up the thing that really tore them apart.

"So, I know your just dying to watch a movie this afternoon." He started.

"Of all the joint thing we could all do they had to pick watching a movie."

"Hey, you really have regressed since your movication stopped. You were really making improvements."

"Okay, that probably had nothing to do with the movies."

"I'm I to take you just admitted to liking me company? You know that contradicts everything you said this morning?"

"No, I used to really hate movies, I said I could tolerate you, I just mildly disliked the movies when you were there."

"Spin it anyway you want Beca, I know the truth." She rolled her eyes at his response. After a moments silence he spoke up again, his voice suddenly deadly serious, all teasing and joking gone from his tone. "So I guess you want to carry on talking about what happened." It was more of a statement than a question but she still nodded. "Okay, what happened? How did it happen? I never found out."

"Well, we had been fighting since before the semi-finals. I hadn't even realised that I had been pushing you away, but I know now that I had been. Then there was the song thing. I guess somehow I got it in my head that one of you guys knew and did it on purpose, that you have someone spying on us or something." He opened his mouth to speak but she could him off before he could object. She knew he was outraged that she would think that, she had to explain before he got mad. "I know it was stupid and that you guys would never do that." She paused for a moment and he raised an eyebrow clearly saying 'Really? Never?' She had to concede. "Well, not back then anyway." It then registered what he had meant. "Hey, at least you finally admitted to that, I knew you guys had but I could never get you to admit it."

"I never said a word and for the record it wasn't like you guys didn't do the same."

"We never engineered auditions to get a spy into your group!"

"I never, said anyone did. I have no idea what you're talking about Beca. We're getting off topic."

"Fine, you're right but I'm coming back to that later." She paused and took a deep breath. "Anyway, like I said I know you wouldn't actually do that, not back then anyway, but it just seemed like too much of a coincidence."

"I told you it was. But surprise, surprise you didn't believe me. You didn't trust me!" He was getting mad again.

"I _did_! I knew even then you wouldn't but like the jealousy thing, while I knew it a small irrational part of me wondered. Not ready to give up the idea. Things like that don't just happen."

"Well it did Beca."

"I _know_. I know okay? And I did trust you, I think maybe you were the only one I trusted, myself included. That was maybe the real reason, I took what I saw as truth, because I trusted you but I didn't trust me. I thought you would never to that, but I didn't trust what I thought. That's changed, I learned to trust my own instincts."

"That's great Beca but what did you see that would make you think such a thing. I know you didn't see me do anything so what on earth could you have seen?" He was still irritated.

"It started when I heard this rumour, you had been getting a lot of attention since you guys won the semi-finals; female attention, and because we weren't really talking, apart from you clarifying that the song was a pure accident; no-one knew about it, and when we both clarified that we were not breaking up; that we would work through it eventually, I couldn't exactly be the jealous girl friend who got to show everyone that you were mine, I just had to watch, but it was okay because I knew nothing would happen. So when I heard this rumour about you and another girl I went to find you knowing you would assure me that it was nothing but a rumour. It was stupid I know but I was fed up of us not talking and I just wanted it over with so I came to yell at you, have you tell me it was a stupid rumour and that you love me, selfish I know, then to make up and forget about the stupid fight. The thing is that's not what happened, as you know. I headed to your room, as good a place to start as any, to talk but I found something else. As I reached your room I found Carly leaving your room. She was wearing your t-shirt and talking to you through the gap in the door. About how she would see you later and how she wouldn't tell me, lover. I never saw you. I should have known you weren't in the room but she put on such a convincing act, like she really had just been caught. It was surprising and I suddenly wasn't sure I knew what I knew. It made the rumour seem true and it was so easy to believe. Benji was there. He saw the whole thing. He believed it too. I went back to my room and he followed. Once I had calmed down he left. I don't know what he did after that." She finished her story.

"He came to see me. It's the only time I've ever seen him mad. I don't know what _exactly_ set him off. He started to go on about what had I done to you and how could I? It took a while to get what I had apparently done out of him. I explained that I had been there the whole time and that I would never cheat on you and do you know what? A remarkable thing happened. He actually believed me!"

"I'm sorry okay! I _should _have believed you. I should have at least given you the chance to explain but I didn't. I can't change that now okay?"

"Why didn't you Beca? If you came to see me to have me deny this rumour then why didn't you give me the chance?"

"Because it was too late! I had convinced myself it was true!"

"And everything you said that night?"

"It was all lies. I did love you. I just found it easier to think you played me. That way I could be mad at you. I wouldn't have to blame myself."

"How could you even think that of me Beca? You didn't know me well enough to know that I would never do that? After being like best friends-"

"We were best friends."

"After being best friends for nearly a year and dating for nearly a year after that you still didn't know me well enough to know that I would never cheat. Not on anyone. Especially not on you. I thought you were it Beca!"

"I thought you were it for me too. I still do. No, I know you are."

"Somehow I find it hard to believe that that's what you thought then. I believe you when you say it now but if you really thought it then you would have given me a chance instead of running off to get your revenge with Luke." He voice had started the first sentence calmly but by the time he finished speaking his voice was raised and angry.

"I did believe that! That's why it hurt so much! That's why I wanted to hurt you, because it hurt me so much. I managed to convince myself that you never cared about me but I knew Luke always bothered you so I used him to make you jealous!" She was sounding desperate now, on the verge of tears, her voice begging him to understand, to forgive, even if she didn't deserve it. She knew how she sounded. He had never heard her or seen her like this before. They had attracted the attention of others but right now it didn't matter. Back then she wouldn't be caught dead in this state but now all that mattered was that he understand, that he get it.

"I know why you did what you did with Luke. I believed you the moment you told me your reason. It was never about that Beca. It was always about the fact that you didn't believe me; you didn't know me well enough. I know I'm repeating myself Beca but you never seemed to get it." His voice still raised, his last sentence quieting down, his told becoming resigned and a little cold. He started to get up to leave, the whole room was watching them now, she grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned to face her, their eyes locked. He could see the tears forming as she battled to stay strong. He had never seen her break before but he could see she was close.

"I may not have seen the truth then, I may not have got it. But I do not. Maybe I didn't trust me, Maybe I didn't trust my own ears. It doesn't matter. At the end of the day I can give you a thousand excuses and it won't change the fact that I didn't believe you. Nothing can change the past; we don't live in the world of 'Back to the Future', what happened, happened. But please, can't we just move past this? Don't let this be the end because of a stupid albeit massive mistake I made nearly 10 years ago." She said it evenly, her voice neither raised nor whispering. He could see the sincerity in her eyes. Her hand fell from his arm but her gaze held him. He had caught her movie reference.

"I don't know Beca, I just don't know." He said finally, his voice slightly quieter than hers, then he broke eye contact and left his head bowed as he shook it from side to side.

Beca was left alone. She wasn't sure how that conversation had gone or what had just happened. It could have gone worse she knew that. Maybe not by much but he didn't throw her out of his life completely and tell her he never wanted to see her again. She raised herself to her feet unaware of the people staring at her in silence. As she put her weight on her feet she felt her legs buckle. He emotional stress getting to her. In seconds she was surrounded by her friends. Fat Amy and Chloe on either side of her supporting her while Denise, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Stacie, Aubrey, Jessica, Lily and Jane formed a protective bubble around her as they escorted her to her room in the Bella house. Beca barely registered what was happening from within her haze of emotions and the conversation she just had playing in her mind. She did manage to recognise they were helping her though and felt grateful somewhere mixed in with everything else. Would every lunchtime be this bad? 'I don't know how much more of this I can take!' She thought to herself.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone was gathered back in the other house ready for the afternoon's activity. After they had got back to Beca's room no-one had said anything. They had all sat there with her until she seemed to come out of her reverie. She had smiled, wiped the few stray tears that she didn't recall escaping away and then they had had a group hug. None of them had ever seen Beca in such a way. She was always so strong, to see her break had freaked them all out. Afraid of setting her off again they has not said a word about what had upset her. She was grateful for that. Still they couldn't exactly blame Jesse for putting her in that state. They had heard enough to know it his reaction was quite justified, they had not known the story, at least not that one. After helping Beca clean herself up they all headed back to the other house deciding the best policy was to act as if it had never happened. Beca had taken a quick look in the mirror before she left and was relieved to see no trace of her emotional outburst on her face.

Now everyone was gathered to watch a movie. Beca wasn't sure if it was intentional and someone was playing a cruel trick on her or if it was a coincidence but she arrived to fine that for once the Bellas and Trebles had actually agreed on something. It was a big step even if it was only choosing a movie. The choice however made Beca want to scream.

"So everyone's good with The Breakfast Club?" somebody asked as they put it in the player. That was what you get for being the last to arrive. Of all the films to watch they had to choose that one. It was nearly 40 years old they couldn't have picked anything else?

"Seriously? I've seen that movie like a hundred times." She blurted out before she could stop herself. To most of the people there it seemed like a perfectly normal thing to say, but to those who knew her it was like she had spoken in a foreign language. Even fewer had an idea of what relevance the movie held. Some of her Bellas knew the sound track had been used to get Jesse back but they were unaware of the relevance of the film itself. Jesse had turned to look at her as she had said it. He was aware that it was likely the only movie she had repeatedly watched and possible the only movie she watched all the way through. He had only watched in with her once, after the ICCA final, it meant she had watched it on her own. It meant _something_. Benji also lit up, as if something clicked, a repressed memory came to light.

"Hey, when I came to see you after you and Jesse broke up you wer-" He started.

"Benji!" Beca shouted her tone warning as she cut him off. His face suddenly froze as realisation slipped over it then it turned into a silent apology.

"What were you saying Benji?" Jesse asked, now he was intrigued, he wanted to know, needed to know.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I was sworn to secrecy. Sorry Beca, it was so long ago, I forgot. Spoke before I thought" Benji apologised. He had never made it a secret that this was one secret he didn't want to keep from his best friend. The others; that she got upset or that she cried, were simple, the kind of thing that didn't change much whether anyone else knew or not. He didn't want to hurt his friend so not telling Jesse that he had made Beca cry, knowing it wouldn't get them back together just upset them both, didn't really seem to be a problem. This one though could have made a difference. Benji didn't know quite how much but he knew it could have. It was also the one secret Beca was the most adamant at keeping. She saw Jesse turn to bring it up.

"Seriously it was nothing let's just start the movie okay? I can watch it again." She said to the room effectively ending all conversation on the subject as the movie started. She remembered when Benji had come to see her.

* * *

**Second year at Barden**

Beca had not really left her room much in the last few days since her talk with Jesse. It was just under a week until finals and Beca still felt like there was something missing from their songs for the finals. The only time she had left her room had been for the odd lesson and for practice. The girls had noticed but it seemed she wanted to be left alone and they had allowed her the time, they had been busy with their boyfriends anyway as Beca once had been. Amelia was now dating Unicycle and Kelly was dating another Treble. They were all paired off with each other it seemed. Apart from Carly that is. She was still after Jesse and now he was single and Beca had not seemed inclined to tell the others she felt more confident about her futile venture. Not that she saw it that way.

While all this was happening Beca had taken to spending all her free time in her room away from the rest of the world sitting in her bed watching, of all things, movies. It seemed to be what she did whenever she lost Jesse but this time it was so much worse. This time it wasn't the kind of thing she could easily fix. Last time all she had to do was open up, that was the problem. This time she had already overcome her problem that had started the cause of their break up, the problem this time was that she had had the problem in the first place. She hadn't believed him, the only way to fix it was to go back in time and as far as she was aware that was not yet possible. A movie she had recently watched coming to mind. She had also found herself coming back to watch the same movie over and over again: The Breakfast Club.

She had been once again sat in her bed watching The Breakfast Club with what were now her customary tears for this movie when there was a knock on the door. She decided to ignore it. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She had gotten used to not answering when people knocked in hope they would think she was asleep or out or even just didn't want to talk and would therefore leave her alone. It didn't happen this time. The knocking continued, her ignoring continued. Eventually she heard a voice.

"Come on Beca, It's me." Benji called softly through the door. Still she ignored him, or at least pretended to. Yes, Benji was among the select few that had seen her cry and while she did not intend to let him see her cry again she also knew that it also meant she would probably brake down in front of him and what was left of her crumbling walls was all that was keeping her in control in front of everyone else. When it became clear she wasn't answering the knocking stopped. Beca was glad to hear he had given up. That was until her door opened and he walked in, having apparently realised this was the only way he was going to talk to her. She hastily wiped the tears from her face and paused the movie, again wiping her face because her tears had taken this time watching it to not stop. She looked up at Benji still trying to wipe the loathsome tears from her cheeks, she was sat in her bed with her laptop surrounded by movies, much like she had been last year, the difference this time being that she was unable to keep her emotions in anymore. "Oh Beca." He said as he sat down and wrapped his arms around her. She had not been expecting it. They had done this once before, comforted her, sat with her, held her. This time it was too much, her walls broke, perhaps beyond repair if they weren't already, she was suddenly crying onto his chest. Not just tears running down her cheeks but really crying. Benji seemed to understand she needed this and he let her cry, not saying a word until she had calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I'm a mess, that's why I didn't want to see anyone." She explained, her voice still a little wobbly.

"You're allowed to cry Beca; you don't have to keep it all in, that's what friends are for, to share it and to help you carry it."

"You're right, I just don't know how to."

"You'll figure it out Beca."

"I need him back Benji, I know it's too late. That he may never forgive me, that it's selfish to ask him to but I need him back."

"What happened to her strong Beca that didn't need anyone? Not even Jesse?" He asked lightly

"She fell in love with him."

"You may want him Beca but you don't need him to survive. Your better than sitting here wishing he would come to you. We both know that's not going to happen. If you want him back you're gonna have to fight for him, but Beca, you have to know, I don't know if it will work. You should try or you'll hate yourself for letting him go without a fight but don't get your hopes up. It _may_ be too late this time." He spoke both softly and confidently. A mix of encouragement and warning in his tone.

"You're right, again. I have to fight for him. I have to get him back." Benji shook his head wondering if you had picked up half of what he had actually said. Instead of bringing it up again, given her slightly improved mood, he changed the subject.

"So you've been busy." He said looking around at her bed covered with DVD cases. She looked around and nodded.

"I don't know why but I really needed to watch them."

"I thought you didn't like movies."

"Normally I don't." She said looking down. The rest didn't need to be said. It was because of Jesse. Everything was but this, this could change things. If he knew what she was going, how she was watching movies because of him, something unique and linked to him, that would show him how much he meant to her, what she really thought and felt for him. It may just be enough to make him rethink. Benji opened his mouth to say something along those lines when she spoke. "Don't tell him okay?"

"Beca..." He started his voice pleading.

"No! He can't know. I don't want him to know."

"I don't think I can keep this one from him. The rest wouldn't change anything but this might." He tried.

"No!" She stood firm. "Benji promise me. Promise me you won't tell him, or anyone , about this okay? Swear to me you won't. The other stuff doesn't matter but this one is important, Swear to me you won't tell a soul." She demanded and pleaded at the same time.

"I don't know Beca, I really think-"

"_Swear_ to me Benji. Promise me you won't tell anyone. _Please_!" She really was on the verge of begging now. She wasn't entirely sure why it was so important that he not tell anyone but it was. It was like the most important thing in the world at this moment.

"Okay Beca," He sighed, defeated, "I promise I won't tell anyone. I swear."

"Thank you. I'm sorry Benji. It's just the way it needs to be, no one can know."

"I get it, its okay." He didn't. "Look if you're feeling better I really need to go or I'll be late for practice and mentioning your name in his presence won't end well, especially as an excuse for being late. No offence." He added as an afterthought.

"None taken. I'm fine, you go I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Alright bye," He started to leave but as he reached the door he turned around again, "and Beca, don't keep yourself shut up in here, if you need anyone to talk to just call me. Just because he's my best friend doesn't mean I can't be your friend too or that you can't talk to me about him you know."

"Thanks Benji, I'll keep it in mind. Bye" she said as he nodded and waved before leaving and closing the door behind him. Beca sat back in her bed. Another couple of repeats of The Breakfast Club later and she was ready to fight for him. And she knew just what she was going to do. After all it worked so well the last time, it was exactly what was missing from their song. She would sing to Jesse again at the final and win him back again, and then they could talk and fix this whole thing.

* * *

She wasn't exactly when or how she had ended up sitting next to Jesse to watch the movie. She didn't remember sitting next to him or him next to her but that didn't change her predicament. To top it all off the customary tears started. He had never really seen her cry at the movie, she had managed to real it in the one time they had watched the whole thing and she had managed to keep herself distracted, usually by watching him reactions, the way he would mime the words or mimic certain actions always enthralled her, it was much more fun to watch than the movie. Not that they weren't growing on her with all her movication. This time however she couldn't watch him instead, beside she had way too much history with this movie now not to watch it. She could practically mime the words along with Jesse. When she had caught herself doing it had been her first hint. She began her routine of wiping the tears away. It was almost a subconscious gesture now but one that caught Jesse's attention. After about 10 minutes of watching her trying to wipe away her tears unsuccessfully he put his arm around her and let her rest her head on his chest. Her tears didn't stop but they did lessen slightly as she sat nestled against him his thumb stroking her arm gently.

She remained there throughout the rest of the movie, comfortable. It made her wish that the movie would never end despite it making her cry. Still, as the movie ended so did the spell. As much as she didn't want to move it suddenly seemed awkward. She sat up straight as he slipped his arm from around her. Without looking at him she wiped her tears then rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair then pushed herself up on to her feet and made her way into another room weaving through the other people who were also getting up and moving around. She needed to be alone for a little while; to gather her thoughts. As she left she heard Bellas and Trebles commenting on the movie to each other, without insults. 'Well, at least there's improvement there.' She thought to herself as she ducked into an empty room within the house.

* * *

**Right, (I'm trying a new word, I've become very aware that I say 'okay' too much) so now you should know what I mean by a song. Feel free to suggest one or let me know if you think it should be one from the film or a different film that they could have watched. It was very hard remembering to write movie instead of film. I nearly did it so many times. Yes they have finally got to the root of their break up. Who knew Jesse would blow up like that but I guess it is sort of justified, after the time they knew each other she maybe should have believed him. Not that I'm taking sides. He may have enjoyed the attention and making her jealous a little too much when she was already insecure, then again he didn't know cause she never told him so... At the end of the day they are both a little to blame. The Bellas were nice to her though, even if they didn't fully inderstand what they were talking about. She had another moment with Benji flashback. Yes that was the secret. The one that may have got Jesse back had she let him find out. You could cry about losing anyone but the movie thing is unique to him. This chapter has been in my head for a while now I had to plan back when certain flashbacks would fall and how so I could fit these in here. So we have reached half way through the week, sort of, we still have the weekend after of course and she had an extra week off so she has extra time to tie things up and stuff. Like most things I plan it is starting to spiral out a little. This is why i don't plan because when I do I get carried away and before you know it a simple idea is incredible complex, like the board game I made for graphics at GCSE. I doubt anyone could play it by the time it was made. I blame to teacher, she made us spend weeks planning. I just went off on a tangent again sorry. So back to whatever I was talking about, note I'm not planning and just writing as I think and this is what happens, I'm quite exicted about the next chapter, they seem to have started to get somewhere. It may not seem like it but they say things have to get worse before they get better and they seemed to in this chapter. Anyway, I will finish my essay here. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. See you in the next chapter. (Wow, that was a long note) (*smiles*)**


	11. Chapter 11 Talking it Over

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was a little longer that I thought. I thought it would just be 3,000 words but it's actually closer to 4,000. I have a self inposed minimum limit of 3,000 word min after the first 2 chapters. I am going through and editing my A/Ns cause the whole 'late' thing is irelevant now. (This A/N was originally ridiculously long) So I am just going to tell you what paired reading is, which was originally mentioned, purely because it may be metioned later. Basically on Tuesday and Thursday during their lunch from 12:45-1:25 a year 7 or 8, in my case 2 per lunch time, read to a sixth form**** student to improve their reading. (I'm in sixthform which is year 12 and 13, which is optional, and am 18, year 7s have just come up from juniors/primary school, still compulary. For anyone who doesn't know how the UK school system works. I know I don't really know much about the American one so...)**

**There is another quite intimate bit near the bottom again, no one complained last time and again it just seemed to fit. It's an all Jesse and Beca chapter. So let me know what you think the babbling is done so, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**disclaimer: (I nearly forgot) I do not own Pitch Perfect or characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 11**

Beca had found an empty room. It was dark and she didn't bother to switch the light on. A big flat screen TV was stuck on the wall giving off the only light in the room. It still had something on but it had been muted most likely from when everyone gathered for the movie. In the middle of the room there was a sofa sat facing the TV. On the sofa sat Beca; only the glow of the TV lighting up the room alerting a passerby to her presence. She was curled up in the middle. Once again she had tears running silently down her cheeks. She hadn't cried this much since Barden. She was never the crying type but these last few days she couldn't seem to stop. It was driving her mad but that didn't seem to stop them falling. She always thought tears made you weak, that showing them was a weakness. That showing emotion was both weak and dangerous because it could get you hurt. So it seemed somehow ironic that it was the exact opposite that had really hurt her in the end. It had been her walls and lack of showing emotion that had caused her to lose, or at least not get back, the one person she loved most. Still knowing this didn't make allowing him to see her this way any easier. The only sound in the room was the quiet sniffling. Even in the near silence Beca didn't hear the door open. She was in her own world. She had decided to forgo dinner, she wasn't really hungry and clubbing was not her thing. Besides she didn't feel like seeing all those people. She jumped when she heard a voice.

"What's up weirdo?" A very familiar voice said softly.

"I remember the first time you said that to me." She said as he sat down beside her.

"Me too."

"That's when you came up with that stupid movication." She said it half laughing half crying through her tears. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him so her head rested on his chest tucked under his chin. She clung to him unable to stop herself as her gently stroked her back as she let it out. She didn't know when she became this person but she just couldn't turn the tears off. All the ones she had saved up for the 7 years in L.A., the one she hadn't cried to Benji on his visits, the one she refused to cry in front of the girls, in front of him, they were all pouring out of her now it seemed and she was powerless to stop them. She had never really cried in front of him before. She wasn't sure why she hadn't let herself cry in front of him. It wasn't like he would judge her badly for it. If anything it probably would have made them stronger but she just wasn't like that. She just couldn't let him in that far. She was aware that at least part of her reason to shut him out was an attempt to not give him anymore ammunition to hurt. Not that he did it intentionally, but the more she let him in the more it would hurt if he left. In the end it didn't matter, trying to limit the potential damage had been what had indirectly caused all the damage and the hurt anyway. She was still destroyed by it and if she had just let him in rather than opening up for more pain it would probably have been avoided all along. She knew this now, so she let herself cry, not that she could stop it, but she stopped fighting it.

As her tears slowed down and her breathing started to even out she felt Jesse move. He loosened his grip on her and lifted his chin from her head. Still she didn't let go of him, perhaps afraid that if she did she would never get him back. She did lift her head slightly though to face him. He looked down at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb; his hand resting and staying on her cheek.

"Don't leave." She said quietly, it was somewhere between a demand, a question and a plea.

"I'm not going anywhere Beca, don't worry." His voice was still soft and comforting as he tightened his arms around her again. He wasn't used to comforting her. She had never allowed him the chance before. Now she was and while he wasn't used to it, and was prepared for her to bolt when she suddenly decided to close off, he allowed his instinct to guide him.

"I'm sorry" she suddenly spoke up.

"For What? Crying?"

"Not exactly, more for never letting you see it before."

"I know I may have said this before but you really have changed Beca. In a good way."

"You have, but thank you anyway. I'm sorry about earlier."

"Which part? The movie, or..."

"I should have mentioned the movie before but that's not what I was sorry about."

"You have nothing to apologise for Beca. I was the one who blew up at you, you were just telling the truth, about the past too. You're right we can't change what has happened Beca, only learn from it."

"But do you want to? Earlier you said-"

"I know what I said Beca, and it might take some time but maybe we could get past it."

"I hope so. I don't want to spend another 7 years like the last 7."

"Me neither, I may have enjoyed it more than you but I don't want to live the rest of my life that way."

"What way?" She asked. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Oh, you know, avoiding L.A., I always wanted to go- Hey!" She scolded him playfully with a light slap to the arm as she moved herself to sit on his knee whilst her upper body remained leaning against him. She no longer felt the need to be comforted but she did not want to lose the body contact either. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this comfortable, safe and relaxed but she predicted it was the last time she was in this position with him. She glared at him, trying not to smile, at his response. "Without you. I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you." He finally admitted, his voice and his face sincere.

"I don't think I could spend any longer without you either." She too admitted. Finally getting it out and feeling like a great weight had been lifted.

"Who are you and what have you done with Beca Mitchell?"

"Ha ha, very funny." She glared at him. Her face changed again, became more serious. "I guess I should tell you what happened after. The secret I got Benji to keep."

"Okay" He nodded.

"After we broke up, properly, I shut myself off from everyone. I only left my room to go to class and for practice. I spent all my spare time in my room, sat in my bed, watching movies." She paused to look at him. He looked shocked and a little in awe so she continued, "Especially 'The Breakfast Club'. It always made me cry, like it did after we fought in freshman year, I didn't tell you that either. Benji came to see me. Everyone else I had ignored and they went away but he let himself in instead. He caught me watching movies. They were covering my bed. I made him promise not to tell anyone, especially you. He thought it would have made a difference."

"He may have been right, I don't know. It was a long time ago but I wish you had let him tell me. I didn't know."

"I wish I had too. But I didn't want you to see me like that back then. So I decided to try to get you back at the finals, like the first time. Benji tried to warn me it may not work but I didn't listen." He nodded and she could tell he was thinking back too.

* * *

**Second Year at Barden**

Once again the Bellas and the Trebles shared a bus to the ICCA's. Beca and Jesse sat at opposite ends, their break up clear to everyone but only the Trebles knew why. They weren't about to tell and Beca was grateful for that even if they weren't doing it for her. Donald and Bumper were also coming to watch the finals. Donald was there to cheer both. Naturally Bumper was there to cheer the Trebles and boo the Bellas. Beca had prepared the set list. She had not had much time to finish it but she was happy with it. The trip to Lincoln Centre was uncomfortable but everyone else did their best to pretend there was no awkwardness.

When they finally arrived they split their ways to get ready. The Trebles went first again, their set seeming even better than last year Beca thought, if that was possible. They may not have won last year but she still thought they were amazing as she had watched them. As they finished Beca had the great urge to run on stage and kiss him. For obvious reasons she had to refrain. As the Trebles took their seats in the audience the Bellas were called to the stage. They started out their set list. The beginning like always mirroring the old Bellas, almost like they were paying their respects to them, then after a few lines they all came to life. Soon it was her turn, she would sing to Jesse. Like before he was trying to look away. She started to sing 'I Have Nothing' from The Bodyguard; a film that Jesse had insisted that although it was a long film it was a must in her movication. She watched him as she sang it. He recognised it. Instead of responding as he had last though he ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He got up and walked down the side aisle and outside. Beca watched him go. That was it. Now she knew it was over. She felt defeated as she watched his back until he disappeared from sight through a door. She still managed to finish the set list and the crowd cheered in appreciation. She felt none of it. Nothing but alone. She should have listened to Benji.

* * *

"Why did you walk away?" She asked. She never understood why he just walked off instead of just ignoring her.

"I couldn't watch. I would fall in love with you every time I heard you sing. It was so much worse when you sang directly to me, it was too powerful, but I knew music couldn't fix it this time it was too late. It was too big but I knew if I stayed I would get back with you and I just couldn't. I couldn't get over what had happened. We wouldn't have worked. Things would have gotten worse."

"You mean worse than they got?" She asked, slightly teasing, obviously wondering how things could have gotten worse than they did. He answered her question although she didn't say it.

"We probably wouldn't have been sat here now. We'd be just as hostile towards each other as everyone else is."

"You think?"

"It worked out for the best Beca" He assured her.

"I trust you." He didn't say anything, just nodded and held her tighter as she buried her head in his chest. "I knew you didn't do anything. I always knew. It just wasn't who you were. I just couldn't believe it. It was easier to believe what I saw rather than what I knew. So I did, and regretted it ever since."

"Didn't you learn anything from The Santa Clause?" She looked up and rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile before her face turned serious again.

"I don't want to live with regrets anymore Jesse." He looked at her for a long moment, deciding what to say, choosing the right words.

"You shouldn't regret it Beca. I think it made you stronger. I know the last 7 years must have been hell for you, hell, the last 9 years but it made you into who you are today. It sounds cliché I know but if it hadn't happened I doubt we'd be sat here talking about our problems, your real feelings. You would still have all your walls up to me. I personally think you are stronger now to be able to allow people to see you this way, to allow _me_ to see you this way. As hard as those years were, I wouldn't change them if it meant losing this." She smiled slightly at his speech.

"What is _this_?"

"Now, talk about role reversal." He joked.

"I'm serious." She said slapping him lightly in an affectionate yet scolding way. He laughed.

"I don't know exactly Beca but I'd like to think it'll stick this time."

"Me too." She agreed as she leaned up to kiss him. It was a quick gentle kiss but it meant the world. It was nothing but pure love. It wasn't a heat of the moment, get caught up in the moment kiss, it was one with true meaning. A silent agreement. They would work this out. They would be okay.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long they had been sat there but she knew it was long enough that they had missed dinner and the silence told her everyone else had gone to the club. They were alone it seemed. It wasn't until Beca's stomach rumbled that she realised her plan to miss dinner hadn't been her most inspired idea.

"You wouldn't happen to be hungry, would you Miss Mitchell?" She groaned. He was back to himself it seemed. When she didn't say anything but her stomach made another noise he laughed. "Alright, let's go search for some food." He suggested. She really didn't want to move but she could feel him about to make a comment about her being clingy now and wiggled off his knee before he could say it. He stood then offered her a hand to help her up.

As she stood up he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her around his neck and he pulled her in for a kiss. This one was full of passion, she felt him running his tongue across her lips asking for entrance with she gladly gave. They stayed there for several moments until they broke for oxygen and he pulled back slightly.

"As much as I would love to stay and do this we won't find any food this way, and you get grumpy when you're hungry." He added on the end. He received a glare from Beca.

"I do not!" She said indignantly. He just raised an eyebrow in a 'need I say more' gesture. Before she could protest again he grabbed her hand and dragged her out towards the kitchen. It didn't take them long to come to the conclusion that there was no way they were getting any food from there. The fridge and cupboards had padlocks on, obviously to stop anyone getting in them but a little excessive in Beca's opinion. Suddenly an idea popped in to her head and she turned to Jesse.

"There's food in the Bella kitchen." He looked at her for a second before,

"No Way! I am not going in there!" He protested loudly.

"Oh come on, it's perfectly safe. Everyone's out." She said as she approached him, she voice taking on a hint of a seductive tone. She ran her hands up his chest and brought her hands together behind his neck as she pulled his head down a little, "_Please_, do it for me. I've been in the Treble house." She whispered, their lips almost touching. She knew he would cave. He did.

"Fine." He sighed as she kissed him happily. Every successful relationship requires a little innocent manipulation. Besides, she had to get him back for letting her wake up in their house, and she knew just what she was going to do.

As they reached the Bellas house Beca took a quick peak in to make sure it was empty before dragging Jesse in after her. He wasn't exactly fond of this idea but hadn't been able to say no to her. They headed straight for the kitchen and Jesse proceeded to start to cook for them. She couldn't cook, or at least she never had the time and was therefore a little rusty at it. Jesse however seemed perfectly fine with cooking while Beca sat and watched him. It never ceased to amaze at how he seemed to excel at everything her tried. It was also quite infuriating because she had never found it so easy. She wasn't sure how he came to me so good at, well everything it seemed, but she had to admit she did envy it a little bit. At least until it dawned on her that if he could do things like cook so well then she would never need to... She shook her head of these thoughts. They hadn't even really talked about the future yet. There was a lot of past to get through first. They sat and eat comfortably, she pretended to not like his food and complain about it, until he threatened to take it away and then actually picked it up when she didn't believe him then she had to beg him to give it back which he did. Eventually.

After they had finished and cleaned up; a task Jesse made Beca join in with, they headed for the lounge. Beca could tell Jesse was itching to get out of there. He didn't want to deal with 30 angry Bellas finding him in their house, quite understandably so. His wanting to get out of there however messed with Beca's little payback scheme. It was pretty harmless really but she couldn't wait to see his reaction. Besides, it wasn't as if it wouldn't be worth it.

"So, I'm thinking we have 2 options: Sit here and watch a movie," she watched as his face froze, his shock apparent.

"Beca Mitchell, watching two movies in one day!" She rolled her eyes at him and did her best to hide her smile. She had missed this, she had never really met anyone else who could keep up with her.

"or we could," she paused looking for the right word, "retire for the night." He caught her insinuation immediately. She watched him for a moment before she narrowed her eyes. 'Oh he wouldn't'

"Don't you dare..." She started as he smirked at her.

"Now Beca, your movication is important. Who knows how much you may have regressed since we stopped it. We need to do damage control. And there's no time like the present." He grinned at her. She knew he was teasing her but she also knew they were watching the movie first. She wondered if he had caught on to her little plan.

As it turned out the movie wasn't actually that bad. She sat on the sofa in the Bella house curled into his side while they watched it. She had nearly fallen asleep a few times but the poke in the ribs that she got each time kept her awake. She also had to admit she had missed this. Watching movies with him, or watching him watch movies as he mimed the words and mimicked some of the actions. That was often her favourite part about watching movies with him, and definitely the most entertaining. She watched him do it again and shook her head fondly, 'What a nerd' she thought.

"But I'm your nerd." He answered. She looked at him surprised. Had she said that out loud? With a second look she could see him smirking and laughing a little at her and she wasn't sure that she actually had said it out loud after all. He seemed to have an almost unsettling ability to know what she was thinking. Still, she wouldn't want him any other way. "Back at you" He whispered.

"Okay, I know I definitely didn't say anything that time!" He smirked and laughed again shaking his head a little. She would have to remember that for the future. The movie had finished by this point and he got up to put it back in its case, pulling Beca out of her musings. He looked at her as he put the DVD case down and raised an eyebrow, obviously thinking back to option number 2 now.

"What if you're too late? Maybe the offer has expired." She feigned.

"Hmm. What to do? Change your mind or return to the Treble house and ruin your little plan?" He smirked and laughed again as her expression changed to one of shock. She quickly gathered herself, if she still wanted her plan to work even though he knew about it either he had to allow her it do it or she had to distract him. She slowly walked up to him.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about." She said as she once again ran her hands up his chest locking her hands behind his neck. She pulled him in for a chaste kiss then pulled back before he could respond. She began to back away towards her room slowly as she unbuttoned her top one by one. He watched her mesmerised and started to follow her like a puppy. As she reached her door he caught up with her, pressing her into the door as he took possession of her mouth, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She managed to open her door and they tumbled in. He pushed her top off her shoulders. The feel of his hands on her bare skin set her on fire and she forgot about her plan and everything else. She didn't waste time in removing his t-shirt, as they sought to rid each other of their clothes. Somewhere in her haze she recognised that he had won that one.

* * *

They lay in her bed; her settled in his arms again, she never wanted to be anywhere else. It was the first time they had been together in over 9 years when it actually meant something more, something other than a drunken act that would be the cause of awkwardness in the morning. She could feel him shift slightly beside her and she thought he may be getting ready to leave before the Bellas arrived back.

"Don't go." She whispered, her voice showing her vulnerability, her plan didn't matter anymore. She just didn't want him to leave.

"Don't worry Beca, I don't plan to." He said as he held her tighter to him. She let out a sigh of relief as she let her head rest on his chest and snuggled into him. Her plan _didn't_ matter anymore, but it was a perk. The fact that he had let her do it took the wind out of her sails a bit but right now she didn't care. She pressed herself closer to him and settled off to sleep. She had no doubt it would be the best sleep she had had in over 9 years.

* * *

**Okay, (That's starting to get annoying now but I can't think of another word) I hope you enjoyed it. So yes they have made up. They have still got a lot to go through witth the past so no doubt there's still some arguments to come but... I wasn't sure about the song in the flashback. I love the song and the film isn't bad I just don't know if it fitted, this is what happens when I'm let to my own devices, and why I don't tell you what songs they are singing. I have had a song suggestion, so thank you. I finally listened to it and I like it, it's perfect I just have to decide where it should go, past or present. I know in past chapters I have put the characters in pain but I do believe that if they can be in such pain and can be hurt so much by or about each other than it just shows how much they love each other. Maybe it's just me but that's part of why I do it, the other part is just a little sadistic and likes to see people suffer, I love to see people's reactions. The flashback is quite short. I intentionally left out who won for the next chapter. I want to know who you think won first, Te-he. Also the Trebles and Bellas were getting on fine on the bus so how does a war suddenly start out? I love Beca and Jesse's facial expressions when they watch each other sing so I put that in there. Most of this chapter was happy, I finally gave you something, there is hope. Enough babbling now anyway, I finished writing before 11pm and it's now nearly 20 past so I have babbled on for too long. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think, I have noticed a correlation between mentioning reviews and getting reviews so while I won't ask for them... Well, see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	12. Chapter 12 Did I Say That?

**A/N: Right, this chapter is fairly short by my standards. Literally ****_just _****over 3,000 words which is my minimum limit as I may have said before. But you get quite a long flashback and it just seemed the right place to end it. So I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. I think I may have found where that song is going to go. I actually bought it on itunes and now it's going round in my head a lot.**

**Disclaimer: (cause it just seems to pop into my head right at this point, it's trained itself) I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 12**

Again Beca woke practically lying on top of Jesse. For a moment she couldn't remember where she was. This used to happen regularly at the end of her first year and her second year at of college. It took a while to remember she was no longer in college, then to remember the last 7 years, then the last week, then last night. As the last thought hit her she let out a contented sigh as a smile spread across her face and she snuggled into his chest. His arms subconsciously tightened around her.

The sound of movement and voices from the other side of her door brought her completely back to reality. Now a grin spread across her face. Well, her plan had still worked, whether it was because he had allowed it or not. She moved slightly and whispered in his ear,

"Hey nerd, wake up." He only grunted. A little louder she called "Fine, I'll let you get out the Bella house alone," as she started to get up. Suddenly the arms tightened around her waist again and this time pulled her firmly back into the bed pinned underneath him.

"Don't you dare!" He said in a fake threatening voice. She fought off the urge to succumb to him and instead came back with,

"Then you better get up or I'm leaving you to fend them off for yourself. Besides if I'm late they may come to see if I'm still alive." At that he groaned and let her get up before following suit.

Once they were dressed and ready to leave Beca mimicked his movements from that morning in the Treble house and peeped through the door before closing it again and reporting the corridor to be clear. She then put one hand on the door handle and took his with the other. Before she opened the door she turned to him.

"Did I tell you all the Bellas wait for me at the end of the corridor in the foyer to tell me what we're doing for the day?" she asked then before he could register what she had said and what that meant she dragged him out of the room. When it suddenly clicked she felt him stop and pull her to stop with him.

"You forgot to mention that leaving with you guarantees I get mobbed by _all_ the angry Bellas in this house?"

"Okay, maybe not so much forgot as neglected to tell you about." She said as innocently as possible, the mischievous grin giving her away a little.

"Oh _really_? So your real plan was to get me back for getting you in the Treble house."

"Maybe, come on or we'll be late, or are you too chicken and what to run from a fight?" She teased.

"Fine, but don't think this is over."

"Oh believe me, it's just getting started." She said as they rounded the corner to come face to face with nearly 30 Bellas, over 20 of which hated the Trebles passionately. The look on all of their faces as they saw Beca and Jesse stood there in front of them was enough that both Beca and Jesse had to fight back a laugh. The emotions ran clearly across their faces. Shock then confusion then betrayal then finally anger pointed at Jesse.

"So, what's on today's schedule?" Beca asked as though it was a normal day and Jesse wasn't stood beside her in enemy territory.

"What's _he_ doing here?" One of the younger Bellas asked, venom in the voice.

"Okay, that didn't answer my question. I'm hungry, I want to get breakfast. I can't do that until you tell me what's happening today. So I'm not answering any questions until you tell me and neither is he." She stated firmly.

"Fine, no one knows what is happening. They didn't tell us, we find it out after breakfast this morning." The same Bella said her tone the same. "Now what's _he_ doing here?"

Beca looked at Jesse, trying to decide on her response. It wasn't like he had come to her rescue in the Treble house, but then again they hadn't really talked properly and they weren't on good terms so he couldn't really be expected to. Still, they were on good terms now so he would probably forgive her anyway...

"Don't even think about it." He warned. She smirked. Okay now he had practically dared her to do it.

"He's all yours ladies, I'm going for breakfast." She said as she turned back to the Bellas and gave Jesse a little shove towards them. Almost immediately they swarmed around him like angry bees or wasps. She saw him watching her and knew he would be getting her back for this later but it was still worth it. "What's wrong honey?" She shouted sweetly to him over the noise. Fat Amy, Lily and Stacie entered the Bellas house to see what was taking so long and immediately located the reason. Fat Amy approached Beca.

"You might want to get him out if you want to keep him fully functioning." She suggested as she reached Beca. Beca nodded.

"Just one more minute then I'll help him."

"I'd help but I've got kids to think about, I don't want them to lose their mummy."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"You keep telling yourself that but the longer you wait..."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." She sighed as she approached the edge of the crowd. "Hey, guys, stop!" She shouted at them to no avail. She tried a different tactic. "Look, more Trebles walking through the door!" Every Bella stopped and turned to the empty door way. Beca quickly grabbed Jesse's hand and dragged him out of the crowd before the Bellas could realise that there were in fact no Trebles trying to intrude. As they noticed this they all turned back to Beca who now stood closer to the door hand in hand with Jesse. "What? I wanted my boyfriend in one piece." She said in answer to their questioning/accusing looks. The shocked looks were back but this time from everyone. Fat Amy, Lily, Stacie, Chloe, Aubrey and all her friends included. Jesse squeezed her hand in response before leaning over and whispering,

"I suggest we get out of here before they get over it and everyone goes after us both, your friend included, for answers. And punishment."

"Yeah, I agree." She nodded as she felt him pull her towards the door and out towards the other house. Right now she actually craved the neutral ground. While her plan had brought amusement to her it had also caused quite the scene she realised. As they made their way to no-man's land she thought back to how she started the whole war. How she turned the Bellas against the Trebles, perhaps her biggest regret. Definitely among them anyway.

* * *

**Second Year at Barden**

Although everyone knew Beca and Jesse had broken up, they knew for certain it was truly over when they noticed he walked away during the Bella's performance. It had gone largely unnoticed by the crowd, only the Bellas and Trebles seeing it. Still, it had made a statement; one that the Trebles already knew about. They knew the story. Benji had announced it in a fury when he had confronted Jesse, and it hadn't taken long to realise Beca hadn't believed him, at least not to start with. They had watched her use Luke to make Jesse jealous when they had popped by to collect Jesse for practice, they couldn't practice without their leader, and they had been there when she had come to apologise after she had realised she was wrong, they had heard the fight through the thin walls and had seen Beca leave in tears. They had known then that it was over. The Bellas had not known what had happened but had realised when he walked away that it was beyond repair.

On top of this Beca found out she would not even get the pleasure of kicking Carly out of the Bellas. Once they got off stage after their performance Carly had announced to the group that she wouldn't be going back to Barden with them because she was moving and leaving Barden. She had already finished the transfer and just waited for the finals so now she would be leaving Barden and so the Bellas. This meant that she, like any Bella who graduated, would always be a Bella. With that announcement she said her goodbye with hugs and excused herself cause she" had a plane to catch". Now Beca couldn't even kicked her out because she had left first. Beca had a feeling it had something to do with Carly knowing that Beca had only waited for finals to be over and then planned on telling the other Bellas and kicking her out.

Jesse had returned after the Bellas had finished their performance and the winners were announced. It came down to second place between the Bellas and the Trebles. Both groups waited with bated breath. Apart from Beca, her world was already crumbling and she wasn't sure that she could withstand the final brick coming away if the results did not come out in her favour; if she would be buried under the rubble if it did.

"And the winners of the 2013 ICCA finals are The Barden..." The announcer paused for Dramatic effect, it seemed to last forever, the silence stretching on for eternity, their anticipation almost killing them, they couldn't wait. Finally the pause seemed to come to an end, "Treblemakers!" Beca felt herself crumble. It was true, it was all over. All their joking comments about having no chance without Chloe suddenly didn't seem like jokes anymore. She heard the commentator, 'John' she thought his name was, say something about not having the range to pull it off despite the set list through her racing mind. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her head, hear blurred voices speaking all around her, her vision was also blurred. Everything had just fallen apart and now she was lost. She felt herself moving with everyone else to collect their second place reward. She couldn't breathe. Someone was talking to her but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She managed to match the muffled sound of the voice to the blurred person in front of her as Fat Amy. Soon they were being ushered off stage for the Treblemakers again and someone was calling for a bus to take the Bellas back. Everyone seemed to had gathered they wouldn't be sharing the Treble bus for the ride home. As they all got outside the fresh, cool night air helped wake Beca up from her haze. Her breathing slowed and she managed to calm herself. It the midst of everything no one had really noticed apart from Fat Amy that something was going on with Beca.

"I'm fine." She said as she could finally speak.

"Yeah, right. I've been asking you if you're okay for the last half hour and you didn't answer. You looked like you were about to pass out so forgive me for not believing you now." Fat Amy responded, her voice letting Beca know she wasn't buying it.

"It was just a little hot and crowded in there, I'm fine now." She protested. Now everyone was staring at her.

"You looked like you were having a panic attack or something in there. And you had no problem last year and it was exactly the same." Fat Amy argued back. Before anyone had a chance to say anything back their hire bus arrived and they all piled in. Beca took the back seat and everyone turned to her for an explanation. This was it. No she had to tell them what had happened. With Carly and Jesse and the break up. 'How do I explain this to them without them hating me?' she thought. Before she realised what she was saying she started to speak.

"Carly's been spying on us for the Trebles and Jesse knew about it!" She blurted out. She was shocked at what had just come out of her mouth. She didn't even know where it had come from. She look on their faces told her it was too late to take back the lie but she could try to do damage control. She opened her mouth to speak again, "They enlisted her before auditions. All of them planned it. And the song at the semi finals. It was all part of their plan. They stopped at the finals when they realised we couldn't win without Chloe's voice. They were right. They were trying to get close to us. To get information." She wasn't sure whose brain was controlling her mouth because it didn't seem to be hers but she just couldn't stop it. The lies just kept flowing out regardless of her desire to stop. "That's why Carly left. Before she could be kicked out. I found out she was a part of it right before the performance. That's why Jesse and I broke up, their spying. When he walked away it meant he picked them. They were going to continue with it instead of stopping so we could get over it and get back together." She let out a deep breath as she finally managed to stop herself.

The bus stayed silent for a while as they set off back for Barden. Everyone was still processing the information they had been given. Beca settled herself into a corner and pretended to sleep. She really didn't want to be involved when everyone finished processing what had been said and what they thought of it. It didn't take too long before all hell and some curse words broke out on the bus. Beca held to her pretending to sleep plan. It seemed safer to keep her mouth shut. She was afraid more lies might come out. By the time they arrived back at Barden most of the Bellas had a strong hate for the Trebles. Apart from their own boyfriends who each was convinced really loved them and couldn't have anything to do with it. Beca felt sick. None of them had done anything wrong but she just couldn't stop herself and now it was too late. Amongst the arguing and the Treble-hating Beca managed to sneak off the bus undetected and headed straight to her room.

As it turned out some of the Trebles who didn't feel like celebrating, in other words Jesse and Benji; who wasn't exactly the partying type, had also decided to return to Barden early while the others stayed the night as planned to stay up celebrating. Benji had seen Beca's state at the awards and after all the Bellas had returned to their rooms he went to visit Beca. The sound of her crying greeted him through the door. He knocked before going in sensing that she wouldn't respond. He found her curled up in her bed.

"It's gonna be okay Beca." He started as he sat down by her head and stroked her head.

"Not this time it isn't Benji."

"You had to know it might not have gotten him back."

"It's not just that. That was bad enough."

"What is it then Beca?" He asked suddenly more concerned.

"I think I just started a war." She said quietly before her tears took over. She had cried herself to sleep that night with Benji sat beside her, leaving only once he was sure she was asleep. He just couldn't get what she had said out of his head though. 'I think I just started a war'. Even then though he didn't quite catch the gravity of the situation. In that night the whole dynamic of the two groups changed without them even realising how much.

* * *

Beca regretted that night so much. She hadn't been able to stop or control the words coming out of her mouth. To this day she still had no idea where they came from. If she hadn't recognised her own voice she would have sworn someone else had said them. The loss had really hurt them. It had pulled back to the front all the fears she had about them not being able to hit enough note, not have the necessary range to pull it off. She had long since accepted that while the Bellas were good they would probably never keep up with the Trebles. Sure, every so many years or whatever they would get someone with the voice to pull it off, but like John the announcer had said, the reason all female a capella groups didn't typically do that well was because they couldn't hit the low notes. It was just a fact. Still, just because they didn't always win in the years since she had left Barden didn't mean they weren't always in the finals. As she thought back over that night though she got a cold feeling; when the Bellas found out about that, the whole truth, they knew bits were lies, they knew it was about Carly and Jesse _not_ cheating, they didn't know the whole truth, she wasn't sure how they would look at her. Worse yet, she wasn't sure how Jesse would look at her when she told him. Maybe everything wouldn't be okay after all.

She felt him squeeze her hand as though he had sensed her discomfort. She turned to him and smiled then leant her head against him arm as they entered the other house, afraid that this would never happen again once he found out. And if she wanted to stop this war, everyone had to find out. As they settled in to their routine and got their breakfast an excited a Treble, obviously a current one, bounded up to them.

"Hey guys, you know what? We're going camping! Better say goodbye to your precious nails Bella." He yelled at them before bouncing off.

"Oh god, I hate camping." Beca groaned.

"And here I thought you and your amazingly scary ear spike would be in your element." Jesse teased as they sat down. 'Oh this day just keeps getting better' she thought sarcastically. 'Talk about going down hill fast! Can it get any worse?'

* * *

**Okay, (Yes I'm back to that word again) Just as a warning, perhaps a late one in which case it's a potential apology but my typing is really dodgy today so any random mistypes I apologise for and as these note aren't done on Word then there is an increased chance of mistakes. No doubt at some point in the future I will go through and check like I have done in the past with the first 5/6 chapter. Okay, so I know what Beca did was pretty bad but you have to try and understand her state of mind and she's not even sure now how that came out of her mouth. If you think in those kind of situations she tends to say stuff she regrets, like she did twice to Jesse in the film. It did however start the war. So no it doesn't look like plain sailing from here on out, even I was surprised when I wrote what happened and I suddenly thought; 'huh, well this could cause all sorts of problems' but still, don't hate Beca for it. You all knew she started the war. She wasn't actually blaming herself for no reason, she actually is almost solely responsible for the start of the war, with some help from Jesse, but it did still escalate due to others. Who did you think would win the ICCA's? Let me know if you were right or not. I won't laugh it you were wrong. Also don't lose hope I have not said who won the ICCA's in the third and fourth years just that over all in the years since the Trebles have won it more often than the Bellas as is inevitable because even with the best set list in the world what commentator john said at the start of the film is true. 'The women typically cannot hit the low notes which really round out an arrangement and thrill the judges and that can really hurt them in the competition' As the Bellas still are all female they won't always get a Chloe to hit the low notes. Please don't kill me for it, I was trying to be realistic. So they are all going camping together, won't that be fun? Let me know what you think. I respond to those who review, if I can, and will give you a hint about what is to come. I love to hear from you but as promised in chapter 1 I won't ask for them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, it's a little shorter than previous chapters but it just seemed right to end it there. Let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	13. Chapter 13 How It All Began

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this chapter so I don't know how it turned out. There are two flashbacks again, a longish one and a short one. I am actually not going to babble on for ages up here this time so. Let me know what you think. Song suggestions are always welcome. The suggested song will feature in this day but god knows how many chapters it will take to tell. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 13**

Beca and Jesse followed their regular routine for breakfast. It was automatic now. They had sat down and started to eat when the other Bellas started to arrive, they were later in and Beca assumed they had called some emergency meeting to discuss the events of the morning and decide how best to deal with them. Beca was still thinking about how it started. It had been a long time since she thought about that night and what she had said to the girls. It was odd in a way; she hadn't thought about it for so long and yet it was never far from her thoughts. It was a total contradiction. Thinking over the previous night and the morning so far she turned to Jesse.

"Let's not talk about the past at breakfast today okay?" She suggested. She really didn't want to fight now, not when they were finally happy together. The next topic would cause problems, besides; he wasn't the only one who was affected by the next part of the story. Everyone, unfortunately, needed to hear the truth about how she started the war. The Bellas streamed inn each looking at her with a glare, although the odd one looked at her with pity which she decided was more unsettling. Finally bringing up the rear was Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia-rose, Denise, Jessica, Ashley, Lily and Jane. They grabbed some food and headed over to sit with them.

"So anyone know what's going on today?" One of them asked. Jesse looked at Beca with a teasing smile.

"Camping." He smirked letting at sink in. Who thought this would help bonding they didn't know but the idea of making the Bellas go camping was quite a funny one. While most of the stereotypes had been dropped the year Beca joined one thing almost all the girls had in common was that they didn't like dirt. And camping was a sure fire way to put the Bellas totally out of their element. The Trebles however would be totally _in_ their element. Yep! One hell of an idea for bonding.

"I went camping once with this guy and-" Stacie started.

"We don't want to know!" A few of them cut her off.

"I'm been camping with some aboriginals and we caught a kangaroo." Amy put in. Lily also whispered something. Beca thought she could make out the words 'camping' and 'maiming' but thankfully little else. It seemed somewhat strange to hear Lily speaking so quietly again. She had gotten louder over that first year as she gained her confidence. She had spoken at almost normal volume by the time the war started. Beca remembered the last time Lily regressed back into being so quiet. She wondered if something big had happened after she left the house. It had been the war last time that had done it.

* * *

**Second Year at Barden**

After Beca had cried herself to sleep that night she hardened herself again. She didn't cry again. Still her lie was threatening to tear the Bellas apart and Beca wasn't about to let that happen. Each Bella had a firm belief that their boyfriend had nothing to do with it but everyone else's were involved. They had not stopped fighting over it since Beca had told the lie a few days ago. By now Beca had made up her mind that she wasn't going to tell them the truth. If she could use it to unite them then they would be stronger. They could push the Trebles off their perch and win back the title. She was starting to see the problem with letting the Trebles in. While _she_ knew it was not intentional on their part, them being around was bad for the Bellas. Beca was at a loss at how to unite them and control them. It was at that part that it suddenly occurred at her to call her favourite control freak and coincidentally the former Bella leader.

Beca had explained the whole story to Aubrey the moment they got the pleasantries out off the way. It seemed odd to confide in Aubrey but she was both; part of and, at the same time, removed from, the situation. Beca had managed to give her a shorter tearless version of what had happened but this time without leaving out the important bits and twisting the truth. Aubrey had been very understanding throughout it all and had not criticized Beca for her actions on the bus. After shooting down Aubrey's suggestion of telling them the truth they had come across one method that almost always worked in bringing people together, although Aubrey had no suggestions as to how she do it. They had both agreed that people come together against a common enemy. That was all the help Aubrey was willing to give. She had explained to Beca that while she wanted to help and considered Beca a friend and she would support her in whatever decision she made for the Bellas she was under no circumstances helping or suggesting Beca choose the Trebles as a common enemy and she would not help Beca start a war just to bring the Bellas back together, after Beca had suggested the Trebles be the object of the Bellas wraith. Still, Beca reasoned, Aubrey had said she wouldn't help her start it, she said nothing about Beca not rallying the Bellas against the Trebles alone.

In later years Beca would probably regret that decision but at the time it was the perfect solution. Beca didn't really do flow charts, they reminded her of Aubrey and her reign but this time it turned out to be useful, however everything pointed back to one thing. The oath; it had to be restored. Even so Beca was aware that she couldn't just put it back in place. She had to have at least some Bellas on her side first. Kelly was the first one to aim for. While she was pleased that the oath was gone she also didn't approve of it being removed by Beca so she could be with Jesse. When Beca looked at it from that view point it suddenly became much clearer. Beca set out for practice with a new goal in mind. It was their first practice since finals and while they were not having any real practices until next year as the competitions were over this one was more of a debrief.

Beca walked into their practice area to find everyone there. And that meant everyone, Trebles included. The only exception being Jesse, thankfully.

"Alright, Bella meeting! No Treblemakers aloud! Get out! Leave!"She called as she walked in. She watched as they first did nothing then on second command began to groan and then eventually started to leave. Once the room was devoid of Trebles the fighting started up again with the Bellas. "Hey, what are you guys doing? STOP!" She ended up yelling over their shouting. The room fell silent. "Alright everybody, take a seat. No talking, no fighting. I needed to talk to you all." She spoke calmly as though she was talking to a class of children which was exactly how they were acting. Once they were all sat and behaving themselves Beca took a seat in front of them. "I've spent the last few days think about how the Trebles treated us. How they deceived us and you know what? I realised that while this was going on outside we were letting them win by tearing ourselves apart from within. They all wronged us. And here we are fighting amongst ourselves over them after what they pulled. They lost us the semi-finals with their spying. We can't let it happen again." She spoke with the determination of a leader leading their men into battle. That was what she was doing after all. After a few moments Kelly stood up and nodded.

"I agree. Let's go after them instead of each other!" A few other Bellas stood up and agreed before anyone else did.

About an hour into the discussion about banding together against the Trebles rather than fighting amongst themselves someone came up with the idea Beca had been waiting for. While Beca fully intended to have to oath put back in place she couldn't suggest it herself. It would make it seem as though she made the rules to suit herself. Besides, the oath couldn't be just put back in. There had to be preparations so when someone mentioned breaking up with their boyfriends Beca was pleased by the turn in conversation. She truly believed the oath was what was needed to separate the Bellas and the Trebles and help the Bellas win the ICCA's next time.

No one was happy with idea of breaking up with their boyfriends. Cynthia-rose and Denise were not dating Trebles but they were about the only ones. Well, Stacie wasn't exactly what one would call _dating _anyone but she had inappropriate relationships with some of them. Inappropriate by oath standards anyway. Beca didn't like to think that she was manipulating her friends but she also didn't see much other option. Kelly had agreed to break up with her boyfriend as had Jessica and Ashley. Amelia had flat out refused, Stacie had begrudgingly accepted the idea of stopping sleeping with the Trebles and admitted she was getting a little bored with them anyway. 'He was a hunter, he wanted fresh prey' While the idea was a little repulsive to Beca it also worked in her favour. She had decided to leave Fat Amy and Lily for now as Bumper and Donald had now graduated but Beca knew once she had the oath in place; those relationships would have to end. Jane was the only one who had not spoken up. Everyone knew that she loved Benji but they also knew that she wasn't a strong enough person, at least not yet, to say no outright. She could be leaned on. In a way, although it was a shame, they knew she was too much like Benji because he too could be leaned on by the Trebles and forced to break up with her. This is what Beca reminded herself of when she set her mind to the task. Once the Trebles found out why the Bellas were breaking up with them then they would push the remaining Trebles to break up with the Bellas. They would make Benji break up with Jane. She was just helping Jane avoid the humiliation by getting her to break up with Benji first.

All credit to Jane she held out longer than Beca or anyone expected but as predicted her nature of avoiding conflict meant she eventually agreed to break it off. Beca wasn't proud of the display. Fat Amy, Lily and Amelia had sat back refusing to take part while the rest of them had set on breaking Jane and forcing her hand. Fat Amy had described it as a pack of dingoes circling their prey before tearing it to pieces while everyone else watched helpless as the poor animal tried to fight until it finally lost hope and submitted. The image was violent and Beca hated how accurate it sounded but she kept herself reasoning that the Trebles would have done the same thing. It would be years before it would occur to her that it was not justified by that and if that was what she thought then she shouldn't have sunk to their level but that wasn't how Beca's mind worked yet.

After their meeting had dissolved and the girls had parted ways, some with the intention of breaking up with their boyfriends, Beca found herself alone with Jane. Jane broke down into tears. They had been steadily falling since the attack had started but now she was sobbing, not even trying to hold it back. Beca watched her. She felt the great desire to go and comfort her. She wanted to, but she also knew that if she did she would tell Jane it was okay and that she didn't have to break up with Benji and Beca couldn't allow that. It was in that moment that Beca hardened herself to the outside world. To the tears of others. She had allowed her walls down over the past two years and allowed people in. It was different this time. Beca didn't put the walls up round her heart again; there wasn't really anything left to protect anymore anyway, she had no intentions of shutting her remaining friends out. Instead she chose not to show her emotions. She would not hide from them, she would not push them down, and she just wouldn't allow them to affect her decisions. She would separate them. She created a hard, thick skin for herself there and then. With that done she took one last look at Jane them turned around and left.

* * *

Beca hated the way she had acted. At the time she had put duty first, whatever duty it was that she thought she was putting first Beca was no longer sure, but it had been important at the time. She still didn't know how she managed to walk away and just let Jane go through that alone. Beca had hated herself for that for years after college before she had finally let it go. Accepted that she couldn't change the past and could only learn from it. She found it impossible to believe Jane held nothing against her, she had spearheaded the efforts to force her to break up after all, but she also knew that Jane wasn't the type to say she forgave you when she didn't. Beca always admired Jane's ability to accept life and just get on with it, although at time it caused her misery. After breaking up with Benji she had been heartbroken, and if Beca was honest she was never the same again, but she also accepted the break up as one of the things in life that just happen and you can't do anything about. It was both something she admired about Jane and something she wished she could change. It made life easier for Jane but it also made life miserable when people interfered. Looking at her now though Beca couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought that all it would take for Jane to return to the happy person she was, was for her to get back with Benji after 9 years, that was all it took.

* * *

Once breakfast had finished everyone returned to pack their things for camping. In an hour everyone was outside the other house waiting for their transport to arrive. The Trebles on one side and the Bellas on the other. Jesse waved to Jesse from her side. They all took for granted that they would be split into these groups for the bus. The arguing broke out when only one large aging bus appeared. Everyone looked at it for a few minutes as though they were expecting it to either break down and collapse where it stopped or the majority were waiting for it to split in two so there were two busses. Some of the more sensible one looked for a second bus coming up behind the bus while a minority realised that they were all expected to get on this bus. Beca wandered over towards Jesse along with the rest of the original Bellas.

"So, how long before everyone realises that that's the bus we're all going on?" she asked as she reached Jesse. As she said it everyone seemed to come to this conclusion and the fighting started.

"I think they just did." He answered, "Wanna get on the bus and find the good seats before everyone else finally accepts this is the bus"

"That might take a while. You think there are any _good_ seats on that thing?"

"There have to be some somewhere Beca, you have to stay positive." He grinned that annoying smile he used to have all the time in their first year before she accepted he was a friend. The one that she used to pretend she found annoying anyway. He was always happy.

"God I missed you." She sighed talking more to herself than to him. She didn't realise she had said it out loud until he responded.

"I missed you too Beca, I always knew you didn't really find me as annoying as you made out."

"I said it out loud again didn't I?" He just smirked and laughed again a little when her face clouded with confusion. "Hey, I never said I didn't find you annoying!" He just nodded as if he was humouring her.

"Does he always know what you're thinking?" Asked Fat Amy.

"Yes." He responded before she could.

"Seriously, I have no idea whether I said things out loud or not half the time." Beca explained ignoring that Jesse had already answered and elbowing him in the ribs for doing so. He grabbed both her arms before she could further abuse him and dragged her off to the back of the bus. The other original Bellas followed as did their husbands and partners. The original Trebles still had not forgiven the Bellas; they were part of the feud still.

Their bags had been loaded inside the bus before they got on; it was at least a good 10 minutes before the rest of the Bellas and Trebles started to get on the bus. Once they were finally on the way Beca leaned back against Jesse and nestled in against him. The journey was a few hours long and with the constant fighting sleep seemed like the best escape. She found herself thinking back to the first prank.

* * *

**Second Year at Barden**

The Bellas all woke up Monday morning late. As they started to look at their clocks they all discovered they had overslept. They had missed their morning classes. Their alarms had not gone off. Everyone discovered this as they got up and headed out into the corridor. Toilet paper had been strung all over and as they headed to the room they kept their practice schedules, set lists and dance choreographies as the path seemed to lead them to. As they all collectively headed to the room Beca took the lead and was the first to enter. There was no longer toilet roll strung around instead there was shredded paper everywhere. On closer inspection it was all their set lists and choreographies and other important documents. On the table was a single piece of paper with a red bow stuck to the corner. Beca picked it up and read it.

"That really was low Beca; we all know Benji didn't deserve that. Enjoy putting the pieces back together. Love you." Beca recognised Jesse's handwriting. Jane had broken up with Benji and Beca guessed she had told Benji the reason why. That meant Jesse had found out. He was always very protective of Benji and on top of that he was angry at Beca. It least he had told her the real reason they had done this before leaving his sarcastic ending note. Yes, the war had truly begun.

* * *

It had devastated the Bellas. All their plans and records were gone and now they had to start totally from scratch. What had got Beca the most though had been the note. She had no doubt he actually did mean it when he signed the note 'love you' but she also caught the sarcastic tone to it. That note was intended to hurt and she knew it. He had got what he wanted, it had hurt her, not that she let it show but she had been shocked to find that her heart could still feel more pain. It wasn't like she hadn't done things of a similar nature in revenge but the first note had hit her the hardest. 'Love you' had managed to almost sound like an insult; she knew that was how it was intended. It had been signed by all the Trebles except from Benji so they all knew it was a war not between Jesse and Beca but that they had bought everyone in. It was a war between the Bellas and the Trebles now.

Looking back that first prank seemed silly, sure it had caused problems but it was nothing on the later ones. They had meant to sabotage and ruin. The first few had almost been like jokes. By the next year it had escalated.

Beca yawned. She was bored but there was no way they were getting any sleep in the racket.

"How do you think we can shut them up?" She asked. He looked at her then a smile spread across his face. As a new song started on the radio he burst into song. She laughed and after he nudged her a few times she joined in. As more people started to join in they got louder until those arguing found themselves silenced until they too found themselves joining in. Before long the entire bus had joined in and drowned out the radio; some singing the words while others picked up the music. As the song came to an end so did the noise of the bus' engine. Everyone froze.

"Maybe it's out of gas." Fat Amy suggested. They all looked out to see steam coming out of the engine.

"I don't think its gas that it's out of." Beca commented as the bus came to a halt, a hissing sound coming out of the engine.

* * *

**Okay, (first time I used it this time) Not much really happened in this chapter. You see a change in Beca and Jesse in the flashbacks. They did have reasons for the things they did. The first 'prank' was quite small, as was said they escalate. I'm not going to babble on for ages, I hope. Who knows whether Jesse really can tell what she's thinking or whether she just says it out loud without realising, either way her reaction is funny, to me anyway. They don't really talk though anything in this chapter and not a lot seems to happen but the flashbacks show the turning points for the Bellas and the Trebles. Next time we flashback we will pick it up in their third year. It looks like they're all stranded with no other bus to rescue them, I told my reviewers things wouldn't go as planned, well this is the start. I really wasn't sure where this chapter was going but I needed to update, I hope it's not too terrible but let me know what you think. I'm going to cut the babble short here I think for today as I'm running out of things to say and my mum is downstairs after moanning at me to put this up tomorrow instead and dad just got in from the pub with uncle Peter so I need to make this quick anyway. So I hope you enjoyed it. I can't ask for reviews but if you review I will babble back to you about both my life ****_and _****this story so you may get spoilers or rather my random ramblings of my thoughts on the couple and the film and this story which you can try to interpret as spoilers if you want. I also will give you a hint at what's to come next chapter as a reward for reviewing, it's a reward not a bribe, honest!****_ Okay, _****hope you enjoyed it (again), let me know what you think (Please) song suggestions are more than welcome. See you in the next chapter. (*smiles*) ({(*Smiles*)} normally means *grins manically* but which ever you prefer, it's one of my favourite ways to freak people out, I love to see people's reactions, as I think I have said before. Alright, alright I'm going now.)**


	14. Chapter 14 End of the Beginning

**A/N: Hi, here it is. Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy it. I only watched the film through twice today while writing this and I'm going to try racing it through to the end to see it I can finish my notes before the film ends but it's at finals and that's my favourite part. Off track again where was I? Okay, so song suggestions are appreciated (I know I still haven't shut up about that, I probably won't until I finish).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 14**

Once the bus stopped all hell broke loose. The Bellas and Trebles began to fight, each blaming the other for their current predicament. Beca got up and headed off the bus, followed by Jesse and her Bellas. Once they were outside the bus in the quiet Beca stopped and took a deep breath. It had taken a while for the relationship between the Trebles and Bellas to turn into hate. She remembered when they had stepped up the 'pranks'. They weren't really pranks by that point.

* * *

**Third Year at Barden**

After the Bellas had found the Trebles' prank they had retaliated in a similar fashion. It had continued much that why for what was left of the year. It had been over the holiday that it really hit Beca again just how much she had lost. It may only have happened the previous summer but Beca had gotten used to talking to Jesse and visiting him and vice versa over the holidays. Still, she managed to keep up with all the other Bellas. She still had not told anyone of her plan to bring back the oath, although she had discussed ideas with Aubrey and the oath had come up. After the pranks had got into full swing Amelia had broken up with Unicycle. It had gotten too much. Fat Amy and Lily however were still with Bumper and Donald. That was something Beca intended to change. They may not be current Trebles but much like the Bellas, once a Treble always a Treble in Beca's opinion, as long as they were Bellas they could not be with a Treble even if said Treble had already graduated. Beca also knew it wasn't quite as simple as telling them as soon as they got back to break up with their boyfriends. A strong sense of dislike had developed between the two groups but it took more to push it over into hate.

When Beca got back for her third year the Bellas were in a new situation. Jessica and Ashley had graduated, on top of that at the first practice they had discovered that Kelly and Amelia had lost their range; something that they had been warned about when they were ill over finals. Upon the doctor's advice they had rested their voices. Once they were better finals had been over and practices had been on a break then after what the Trebles had pulled they had been unable to practice while they tried to piece together the information they had lost. It had come as a shock to Beca to find suddenly she had lost five members of her group. They had gone into auditions again looking for five girls. The Trebles had also lost a few members and were looking for more.

Auditions had gone smoothly and soon they had five new girls. They were all lined up for the initiation. Beca had all the girls, herself included retake the oath this time as she led it. She had not told anyone that the complete oath was being restored so it was a surprise for everyone.

"Everybody repeat after me: I ,sing your name," she waited as everyone did so, "promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman," again they repeated. Fat Amy, Cynthia-rose, Denise, Stacie, Jane and Lily all finished and were about to step away when Beca continued, "and I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal chords he ripped out by wolves." Again everyone repeated all with surprised looks on their faces. The new ones mimicking their own faces when they first heard the oath. The older ones giving a look of confusion to hear the oath back. Once Beca announced the ceremony to be over the new Bellas celebrated whilst the older ones turned to Beca for an explanation.

"They are a distraction. We lost last year because we let them in. It can't happen again; the oath was there for a reason, now we know what it is. Fat Amy, Lily, you have until tomorrow first practice to break up with Bumper and Donald. I'm sorry but they are still Trebles even though they have graduated. They could have been part of the plan." She stated, her voice almost cold as she said it.

"Sorry, Aubrey. What makes you think we are going to do that." Fat Amy spoke up. At the risk of sounding like Aubrey again Beca spoke up.

"You took the oath, if you don't then you are breaking that oath and you can't be in the Bellas. Your not the only ones who had to suffer you know. We all had to break up with our boyfriends."

"Because yours broke up with you?" Fat Amy asked

"No, because of why we broke up. They were just using us. Bumper and Donald too." Beca stood firm.

"So your making us choose between them and the Bellas?" Fat Amy asked, it was a question but it came out as more of a statement.

"It's just the way it has to be. I'm sorry but I can't make an exception just for you. That wouldn't be fair on everyone else. Besides, you agreed to it when you took the oath only minutes ago."

"Wow. I can feel the reign of Aubrey the second starting. You know maybe we didn't win last year but it was a lot more fun."

"For you maybe, you still don't know all that went on."

"Then tell us."

"I've tried you won't listen. You have to break up with them and that's final. If you haven't done it by first practice tomorrow you are out of the Bellas." With that Beca turned around and left them. She knew it was cruel. She did sound a little like Aubrey had done. But Beca stuck by what she had said. They didn't know all that had happened. Okay so maybe she hadn't told them either but the oath was important now. It was necessary for the Bellas to win and that was all that Beca really had to aim for now.

Beca headed over to meet the new girls: Amanda, Julie, Katie, Donna and Gemma. They had been lucky this year, Amanda had a deeper voice. While it wasn't really low like Chloe's had been it was low enough to hit enough bass notes to give them a back beat. Beca was quite optimistic for the competitions this year.

Soon they all headed off to the party. Again Beca was welcomed by the sound of:

"Becaw! Becaw!" she turned to see an, as always, drunk Jesse.

"You're drunk." She stated, unsure how else to respond to him. It was the first time she had talked to him since finals on the bus on the way over. The only other communication they had had been the note they had left for each other at their pranks. Always signed 'Love you' it was starting to lose its appeal. Now it felt like an insult. A cheap reminder of how it all ended up. She figured that was how he meant it anyway. Though she never doubted that he actually meant it anyway, regardless of how it was said. Still she wasn't sure how to respond to him.

"Well, at least I know how to have fun."

"Wow, what happened to _you_?" She was not used to him speaking to her or anyone in that way.

"Me? What about you? Hurt anymore innocent people?" she recoiled slightly, then she felt it click into place. He had always been very protective of Benji.

"That was collateral damage. I never intended to hurt him. I consider him a friend too."

"Well, I know firsthand how you treat your friends. He'd be better off if he wasn't."

"Are you just going to stand here all night and insult me or what?" He looked at her for a second before turning around and leaving her stood there. She headed down to get a drink. She really needed one after that.

She saw Benji stood on the edge of the crowd; he was just stood alone with a drink in his hand. He looked miserable and Beca felt a stab of guilt knowing she was the reason. She hadn't spoken to Benji since he and Jane had broken up. They seemed to have a strange one way friendship. He only turned up to be there for her when she was crying. She guessed when he was upset he had Jesse. It was another reminder that she no longer did. It made her wonder if she still had Benji.

She had been down at the bottom drinking and mingling with the Bellas when she spotted it. Some girl from the BU harmonics was dancing very closely to Jesse. Jealousy reared its ugly head. If she couldn't have him she was going to make damn sure no one else was either. It was petty and selfish but she just couldn't help it. There was no way that girl was going home with Jesse tonight. An idea formulated in her head. She walked up to him.

"Honey, hey. There you are. I have been looking for you all over. I lost you in the crowd." She said throwing her arms around him, pitching her voice to a sickening sugary sweet tone. "Oh, I didn't see you there." She said in the same voice as she turned to the girl who looked uncomfortable to say the least. She turned back to Jesse. "Honey," She drew out the word, "Who's your friend?" She asked, her left arm around his back while her right one and her head rested on his chest. The girl looked stunned. She then turned around and left; not really knowing what had just happened. One thing was for sure, neither she nor her friends would try it again. She stepped away and turned to him, the sickeningly sweet smile falling from her face.

"What was that Beca?" She seemed a little mad at her for ruining his fun.

"Just returning the favour. You ruin my mood when I first arrived, I figured you deserve it."

"Oh, really. Cause that's why you did it? It has nothing to do with you not being able to have me so no-one else can?" His voice was sarcastic but not in the way it had been when they used to through comments at each other, just a game. This time it was meant to hurt. It also hit home because, while she would never admit it, that was exactly what was going through her mind. It was the first time he had shown the ability to read her like a book. She didn't like it. Still at the same time it gave her a rush to know he was the only one who could do it. That thought however brought all the pain back, he was perfect for her, and she had ruined it. Shaking her thoughts from her head _she_ turned and walked away this time, leaving _him_ to stand there staring after her.

The Bellas had seen what she had done, but they had misinterpreted her actions. As she walked away they swarmed around her.

"Aren't you the little hypocrite? You tell us we can't be with a Treble then you throw yourself all over one." Beca had to think fast. A plan began to formulate. Kill two birds with one stone. Get herself out of this and get at the Trebles, as had become customary over the months since finals.

"It was part of the plan. What better way to get at the Trebles than to ruin their party. Let's make sure _no-one_ gets Trebleboned." The Bellas looked at her, testing to see if she was being honest. They must have seen something because their eyes lit up and they nodded, it was perfect. They all picked a Treble and got to their jobs. Making sure none of the Trebles got any tonight.

* * *

By their third year the pranks had been really aimed to hurt. They had always been more than just a friendly joke but they had started to turn malicious. The Bellas hadn't known it at the time but the Trebles had stepped up the game at auditions. One of their new girls really was a plant this time. They had got a spy into the Bellas in the form of a new girl. It would just take a while for the Bellas to figure that part out.

Soon everyone else started to pour out the bus. The fighting still continuing. Once everyone was off the bus they stood with their customary gap between them. Then once again the fighting started, as if it had ever stopped. Beca knew they weren't going to get anywhere fast like this, it also appeared that no one had any intentions of doing anything about it. She stepped into the gap between the two groups and whistled loudly to get their attention. It worked everyone turned to look at her.

"Look, we can fight all day or we can try to find a way out of this mess. Has anyone got any cell reception to call for help? And who knows anything about engines so they can have a look at the bus, see what's wrong?" There was silence for a moment before everyone got their phones out it see if they had any signal. After a few moments people started to speak up again. All saying the same thing. No. "Alright, how about the bus?" This request was more successful. About three Trebles and a Bella stepped forward. "Okay, all of you work together, yes I know you hate each other but we have bigger problems, to see if you can find out what's wrong and if we can fix it." They grumbled but seemed to concede and all four headed towards the bus. Now Jesse came up behind Beca.

"Okay, if they can't fix the bus we need to find out where we are." He started. "So let's split into groups and see if we can find anything that will give us a clue and then meet back here in a couple of hours." Beca nodded at the plan. She also saw an opportunity.

"Right, for the groups. Get into your groups as best you can. Groups of 10." Once they had Beca spoke again. "Right, now I want you group with your corresponding groups of Bellas or Trebles. This time no-one made a move and the complaining started. "Look, if someone gets in trouble you're going to need each other. You might hate each other and want to ruin each other's lives but we're in the middle of nowhere, we don't know what could happen and I know you don't want to actually put each other in real danger. You need each other. So move." The groups begrudgingly did as they were told. The groups of 20 were big for scouting but Beca couldn't really split them any further. The groups were already uneven due to the four working on the bus.

Beca set them off in their directions and they all agreed to meet back in two hours at the bus. Beca then returned to her first year group and Jane and the Trebles. They were already arguing when Jesse and Beca reached them. They all set of in their direction back up the road where they had come from. In all the fighting no one had been paying much attention to where they were. Beca again thought back. She remembered how it felt to be the one kicking people out that next morning for the first time.

* * *

**Third Year at Barden**

That morning Beca had all twelve sat in their practice room. Beca had watched Amy and Lily break up with Bumper and Donald. They hadn't talked to her since, she knew they were upset but she couldn't let them stay together. Sometimes pain was necessary. As she scanned over the group she started by congratulating them on their success in keeping the Trebles away from girls and preventing Trebleboning. She then turned to one of the new girls.

"A feat that you, Julie, weren't so successful with. I knew you hooked up with one of them. You broke the oath. Hand in your scarf and go." At that moment she felt just like Aubrey, but after talking to Aubrey more frequently since finals it somehow didn't seem so wrong. Julie hesitated then handed over her scarf, whimpering in a way reminiscent of Mary-Elise when she had been kicked out. Julie then rose from her seat and began to walk away. "Take your chair." Beca ordered. Julie did so and dragged it with her before reaching the edge and running away in tears. Beca felt guilty but she hid it knowing it would be a weakness she couldn't let them see. If they did they would undermine her and the oath.

"Wow. I wasn't wrong about Aubrey 2.0." Fat Amy spoke up once Julie had left.

"She knew the oath and she broke it. She was aware of the consequences."

"Really, cause I seem to remember you saying something along the lines of 'that oath was serious?' when we first joined. Almost like you didn't believe it." Amy countered.

"I still didn't break it. Now we need to get to work!" Beca changed the subject and started to introduce the schedule and their plans to the new girls as well as filling in the girls on the 'Treble situation' as it had been dubbed. Beca sensed the hostility in her friends. She began to wonder how many she would have left after all this was over. Hopefully a win would bring them back. That was all she set her mind on now. That was all she had left.

* * *

After she had lost Jesse she had spiralled. She had taken an attitude of winning was the most important thing. That winning would fix all the problems in the group. She had somehow neglected to realise she hadn't lost everything when she lost Jesse. She hadn't lost her friends, not at that point, she still had them. It took her years to come to this revelation though. Years too late. She had been in L.A. for over a year when that revelation suddenly hit her. By that point she really had lost them. Still, she had managed to improve their relationship slightly before she left them all behind. It had been a long process before she did though. It got worse before it got better. Their was even an almost mutiny before one of the competitions. Looking back now she could actually pin that one on the Trebles. It actually was most likely their fault.

They had been walking for a while, her and Jesse hand in hand listening to the Bellas and Trebles fight, Jane and Benji walking along behind them, when suddenly they stopped and silence fell. Beca hadn't been listening to what they were fighting over but their silence caught her attention. Suddenly she felt every eye on her.

"How did the war start again Beca?" Fat Amy asked. Beca froze. Jesse felt her tense up. They hadn't got as far as talking about that and Beca was not looking forward to the results of that conversation.

"What do you mean? It was Carly." She tried to brush it off. The Trebles would know it was a lie if she told the Bellas her story again but everyone knew it was because of Carly.

"You mean this all started because you still believed Carly over Jesse? I thought you realised in the end that Jesse didn't cheat on you." One of the Trebles piped up. Beca could have died. She closed her eyes and braced herself and counted to five waiting for it.

"WHAT?!" All the Bellas shouted together. Something seemed to click into place for the Trebles as they registered how the war started. Beca had lied. She felt Jesse squeeze her hand.

"Beca, what did you tell them?" His voice was soft and encouraging, almost as though he was talking to a scared child. At that moment she felt like one. She turned and looked up at him.

"Carly wasn't spying on us and reporting to the Trebles." She told the Bellas, still looking at Jesse. He could see it was hard for her to finally let out the truth but he also had a feeling he wouldn't be able to not react to this story. "She pretended to get caught having an affair with Jesse. I didn't believe him to start with when he said nothing happened. I was embarrassed at what I thought had happened to me, so I didn't tell you, then we needed her for finals so I couldn't kick her out or tell you because we needed to work together. I tried to get revenge on Jesse only to realise too late that he didn't do anything. I went to apologise but he said it was too late. That I didn't believe him or know him well enough to know he would never do that so we couldn't be together. That was why we broke up." She paused to let it sink in.

"We know that but it doesn't explain what started the war. What did you say?" One of the Trebles asked.

"Wait we didn't know that. How did they?" Stacie spoke up, confused.

"They knew because they were their when it all went down. Apart from catching Carly." She explained to the Bellas. She then turned back to them all. She felt Jesse tense in preparation for the next part and she knew she was going to lose him again for a while as he processed this but she hoped it wasn't permanent. "I got the idea to put the song in the performance. To try and win him back like the first time. I should have known it wouldn't work. It was different this time." She watched their confused faces, obviously trying to understand where it fit in. She continued. "When he walked away everything came crashing down. I lost it. On top of that we lost. I couldn't even hear what people were saying or see their faces. Everything was just a total blur. I couldn't breathe; I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't think. It was ridiculous really but it just felt like my entire world was ending."

"All because of a boy? That doesn't sound like you Beca. When you broke up you barely showed any emotion and you expect us to believe this?" One of the Bellas asked.

"You should have seen her leave the Treble house after they broke up. She was actually crying." One of the Trebles put in. The Bellas looked disbelievingly at him. It was then that Beca realised what impact the image she created of herself had on their friendship. The impact Jesse had had on her. It hadn't always been an image. It had been how she was until _he_ came along. _He_ made her into this mess. She turned on him. She had spent the whole week so far explaining things to him, taking all the blame, letting him be mad at her, never daring to be mad at him. Now she let it go.

"It's your fault." She started as she turned to him pushing him away. "You made me into this. I was never emotional. I only cried once before you came along, when my parents got divorced. Then you came along. You pushed your way in. You made me care." She was still pushing him away. He palms flat on his chest as he kept coming back each time. Her voice was starting to wobble and she could feel tears getting ready to break free when her anger gave way to sorrow. "I never needed anyone. No one could get to me. I never showed emotion. I never cried. And definitely never in front of people. I was going to go to L.A. and live out my dream. It was going to be perfect and I wasn't going to need anyone. And you ruined that. You broke me. You made me love you. And I can't stop. I hate how much power you had over me. That you could just end my entire world. That you still have that power over me. 9 years later. You pushed your way in, you became everything, then you just took it all away." At some point she had grabbed onto his t-shirt and was now pushing him away while still holding onto him. She had never let that out before. She pushed him away a final time before he put his arms around her and held her close. She was a wreck. As her breathing evened out and her tears stopped he released her. She stepped away and wipe her tears. Everyone else just stood there shocked.

"Okay, now I see it." Fat Amy spoke up. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"We still need to know what happened Beca." Chloe spoke up. She looked at Beca. "Although maybe now isn't the time." She added seeing Beca's tear streaked face.

"So I guess we should call for a truce then." Said Aubrey as she turned to the Trebles. "At least until we find out exactly how this war started. I think we have established that we don't really know what this war is about." She continued giving Beca a knowing look. They all nodded in agreement. Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Looking at her watch she realised it was time to turn back.

"Hey guys, I think we should get back to the bus, we haven't found any hints, not even a road sign. Let's see if anyone else has found anything or see if they've had any progress with the bus." Again everyone nodded in agreement as they turned around and headed back to the bus.

They arrived back a little late. The group that had headed in the other direction down the road were already back. The four that had been working on the bus had also stopped. They arrived back to find three things had happened: The Bellas and Trebles had stopped fighting; whether this was because they too had called a truce and or bonded or whether it was because they were too tired to argue Beca wasn't sure but she feared it was the latter, also the bus had been pronounced dead and finally the third team that had headed off into the woods were not back yet and there were no signs of them. Oh and no one had found any clue as to where they were. This camping trip had suddenly turned into a whole new ball game.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. Beca has a rather emotional bit but it's not like she's really allowed herself to be upset at Jesse, just allowed him to be upset at her. She was bound to be resentful to him in some way. She was fine until he came along and changed it all, not that she would change it. You also see a change in both Beca and Jesse again in the past. She does seem a little harsh but her head is a little messed up and it takes a long time for he to see it and what she is doing/has done. She does tend to change the war as a reaction to something a certain some one does. The titles are normally thought of when I upload the chapter but this one I decided on last chapter. That is why they don't say the name of the chapter in the chapter. This one however refers to the change in the war, it becoming more serious. It comes from a Churchill quote about the second world war. I love quote, I normally have them stuck up all over the walls in the games room,(It's like my room because I used to share a bed room with my sister, through choice; we didn't want anyone sleeping down stairs, so the bedroom was hers and I have the games room, now she's moved out it's just force of habit to spend all my time down here instead of up there.) Okay where was I again yes the title, I like the quote and I think it fits. The full quote is 'This is not the end, it is not even the beginning of the end, but it is perhaps the end of the beginning' Okay, this day could take a lot of chapters to tell. We haven't even reached midday yet and we are how many chapters long? 3? Again, the Bellas are getting a little hostile towards Beca but as you see the way she treated them you start to see why. I'm thinking of doing a flash back to how Jesse was coping with the war at some point. We know how he's acting and we know what Beca is going through and what's going through her head, not always the same thing that comes out of her mouth, but we don't know what he is thinking. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. The film beat me. It's finished credits and all. I better watch it no distractions now, I've missed watching it the last week. That sounds bad I know. Right, Feel free with the songs. Please. So, see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	15. Chapter 15 Different Ways of Coping

**A/N: Hello! So here is the next chapter. I think 2 flashbacks a chapter seems to be happeneing a lot. Three guesses how many are in this one. Originally this was a seriously ridiculously long A/N. It basically babbled about my obssession with this site and the fanfiction story 'Falling for You' and about my university aspirations. In short I got to interview stage at Oxford and have accepted York and need AAB to study Maths. I only mention it incase it comes up later and so you know why I may not update as often as I have to focus on my school work. Song suggestions are welcome. That song will come up, it's just it will come up in the evening and we aren't there yet. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it. You are released to read the story now (Te-he)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 15**

They all decided to wait an hour before panicking about the missing party. They had had the hardest route to travel after all. It was entirely possible that they had simply found it slower travelling and therefore running late. This however left the 40 remaining people very bored not to mention anxious for the return of the others. It was this feeling that got them looking for a distraction. One they found in wondering how the war started. Who set it off? When it started? All of which the answers Beca knew and wanted to avoid for as long as possible, and it appeared her friends were going to let her this time. Just when she thought she had gotten away with it Jason spoke up.

"Hey, Beca! Wasn't it you who started the war?" He shouted over to her for everyone to here. Now she really hated him. Why had she told him again? She groaned.

"Well it was going to come up at some point." Jesse whispered in her ear, his amusement at the situation quite clear. She elbowed him in the ribs "Ouch. I'm gonna be covered in bruises if you continue this way."

"Hey, you deserve it. This is not funny." She protested. He continued to laugh. "I can't tell them until I've explained it to you and my friends."

"So I'm not counted in your friends?" he questioned innocently.

"No Jesse, you get a category entirely to yourself. As if you don't already think you're special."

"Hey! I'm insulted at the insinuation."

"If you weren't trying so hard not to laugh I might believe you."

"They're waiting for an answer you know."

"I know." She turned away from Jesse towards the crowd of people watching her. "Yes. I did start the war." She turned and pointed to Jesse. "And he helped." She added before ducking behind him to avoid the questions and accusations that were now being hurled at her.

* * *

**Third Year at Barden**

Jesse wasn't a violent person. That was why he had refused to hit that Tonehanger when he had asked him to. Then _she_ had hit the guy instead. Jesse hated violence. Still, that didn't stop him slamming his first against the wall when he got back to his room. He stood there. His left fist stayed on the wall his head also resting on the wall. In his right hand he held a screwed up note from the Bella's latest prank. The war was taking its toll. He knew the pranks were never jokes. They were always meant to hurt but they were never dangerous. Not until today that was; when the Bellas crossed the line. It was lucky the Trebles had got up and got into the room when they did before the fire escaped its container and burned more than just a few documents. Another few minutes and someone could have been hurt. As had become the Bella-Treble prank signature there was a note with a red bow on it, signed off at the bottom with 'Love you'. The once sweet words were starting to take a darker undertone; a new meaning. They no longer meant the same thing they used to. They were there to hurt and to taunt. He knew he had started it himself. He knew that getting a spy into the Bellas through Auditions had been low, it changed the war, but so did their prank. It wasn't retaliation either. The Trebles hadn't pulled anything since hood night and the Bellas didn't know about the spy. The Trebles hadn't even responded to the Bellas' stunt at the party. The thing he did know was that this war was going to kill him. He already didn't recognise himself sometimes when he was participating in this war. He knew Benji didn't approve of the war but what scared him was that he didn't even care. Benji's opinion in a strange way had always mattered before. He still loved Beca. Whatever that meant; he wasn't sure anymore. But somehow their love seemed to have turned into some sick obsession with trying to hurt each other. At the end of the day it would only be a case of which one of them was destroyed by the other first and how they would take the other one down with them.

He pushed off the wall, removing his first from the apparently rather thin walls, yet another reason he didn't like to fight; someone usually got hurt. He would fix or cover up the wall later, he really didn't want any more questions. Benji had be constantly asking how he was and if he was okay. Obviously Benji had noticed a change in Jesse's attitude. The biggest change perhaps being that Jesse didn't answer the questions, avoiding them and sometimes point blank ignoring Benji altogether. Jesse hated that he was doing it. He knew how it felt to be pushed away, shut out, but somehow he couldn't stop himself. It went completely against his nature to do it. He had always been open. Then again the whole war was against his nature. He had started the pranks in a way but he hadn't started the war, not really. That honour went to Beca. He may had started the pranks and the increasingly vicious notes but that was just angrily lashing out as revenge for Benji. He couldn't understand what was with the Bellas sudden change in attitude towards the Trebles. Sure they beat the Bellas but it still couldn't be enough to go from riding the bus to finals together to hating all but their boyfriend to breaking up with their boyfriends just like that. Something else must have happened and that had to be from Beca's end. That was perhaps his biggest problem with this war. He didn't understand how or why it had started.

He heard the voice in his head, the one he tried to ignore but was growing increasingly louder ever since they decided on the first prank. 'If they want a war, then a war they shall get.' Even as he ignored it he knew the voice was winning. He hated it but even as he took some deep breaths to calm himself and stopped his pacing, he wasn't sure when he started it, he knew he was about to leave his room and join the others with the plan for the next one. Their retaliation. The Bellas had stepped it up. The pranks so far had been mean but somehow still a little petty. Not anymore. Now it was time to start with the real sabotage. As the thought ran through his head he knew it could only end badly but he wasn't the same person who had serenaded Beca when they first arrived at Barden. This war was already changing him and he didn't like the person he was becoming but it didn't look like he had much other choice. He wondered who he would be by the time he graduated. As he opened the door and exited the room the Trebles looked up at him for direction.

"Okay, we go for their funding. They wanted to step up the war, let's see how high they can go." He was sickened by the words that left his mouth, and the fact that he didn't disapprove of his idea. He saw Benji's appalled look and schooled his face to a blank expression and ignored Benji's protest. He knew he would regret it later but right now Benji's opinion was not on his list of important things. The rest of the Trebles cheered and crowded round him as they began to plot. Benji turned and walked away shaking his head. Jesse refused to allow himself to care.

* * *

After a number of minutes the shouting calmed down and Beca came out from her hiding place behind Jesse. It seemed a little childish to hind behind him she knew but she also revelled in the fact that she could actually do that now. That he was here and that they were on good terms for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. However she knew it would be short lasting, after she tells him how the war started, what she said she's not sure he'll ever look at him the same.

"First, the people that deserve the answers to your questions first are the people who were actually there when the war started and second I don't want to repeat the story a third time for those of us who aren't back yet." She spoke calmly and clearly once the noise had stopped. There was more arguing from the group of people before her, mainly with each other before they eventually agreed with her. They all wanted to know but they had to admit that the people who had suddenly had to turn their lives around at the start of the war did deserve to know first. It was no secret that for a year the Bellas and the Trebles were close before one day the war started seemingly out of the blue. Since the war had not torn apart relationships, well not many, but mainly prevented them from forming. Only the occasional relationship had been torn apart when a couple would decide to join the two groups. It was shocking how quickly the two groups managed to tear solid couples apart.

"Alright. We'll give you an hour in the bus to explain it to them then you have to tell us all" Jason spoke up again and everyone seemed to agree with him, even the Bellas shockingly. She wondered not for the first time how so many guys in her life over the past decade had a name beginning with 'J'. She nodded knowing it was the best she was going to get before taking Jesse's hand and leading him followed by her Bellas and Trebles into the bus. There were about 25 of them overall. All the Bellas and Trebles from her first and second year minus Carly. Once they were all sat down Beca took her place in the middle on the back seat as they all turned to face her. Jesse sat closest on the seat in front of her row, close enough for her to reach out to him which no doubt she would at some point in an attempt to get him to understand, to forgive. She took a deep breath before she started.

"As you all know I was in a terrible state after the Bellas lost the finals. It was the straw that broke the camels back if you like; the thing that pushed me over the edge that I was already balancing on. Like I said I was lost. Maybe it was a panic attack looking back, I don't know." She paused for a second to gather her thoughts. She had a limited time before she was expected to have told them and be ready to tell everyone else.

"I remember. I kept trying to talk to you but I just couldn't get through to you. I insisted that we get outside as soon as possible. I hoped the fresh air would snap you out of it." Fat Amy interjected as she recalled the night right after the winner was announced. Beca just nodded before continuing.

"Once we got on the bus everyone was looking at me for answers. I knew I had to tell you about Carly and Jesse and the break up. I was embarrassed. First that he had cheated on me," she grabbed Jesse's hand in an effort to stop him interrupting her before she finished explaining, "that I had fallen so hard when he didn't. Then I was embarrassed when I realised that he hadn't cheated on me but I had let myself believe he had even though deep down I knew he wouldn't. I guess he just seemed too good to be true." His eyes softened slightly and he squeezed her hand a little in encouragement. She let a small smile form before she continued again. "And that I had tried to get revenge against him for what I realised was no reason. I was embarrassed that  
it was all my fault. That's why I didn't tell you before. On the bus though I knew I had to tell you. I opened my mouth to tell you all the story, to explain, but something else came out. To this day I have no idea where it came from. I would have sworn someone else said it if I didn't recognise my own voice. I tried to stop but I couldn't. My mind and my mouth just weren't connected. I don't even know where that story came from. It couldn't have been my mind but I knew it was my mouth." She paused again. Trying to calm down her breathing. She could feel herself getting worked up. Jesse had let go of her hand and she ran it through her hair. The Bellas didn't look pleased. They looked angry. The Trebles looked mad too but mainly confused. It was time to tell them what she had said on the bus that night. The symmetry that she was again on a bus while telling them this did not go unnoticed. This next bit was the part she was afraid she would lose Jesse. She could see him tensing up in preparation for the next part. It was never a good sign with him. Before the Bellas could speak up she spoke again.

"I told everyone that the Trebles had set Carly up as a spy. That Jesse had known about it so we broke up and I found out just before the finals performance about Carly so I didn't get the chance to tell people and then she left before I could kick her out." She watched Jesse's face as it clouded over slightly. He wasn't as easy to read as he once had been but she could recognise that he was not happy. "I said that the Trebles had been spying on the Bellas all year. That Carly was enlisted at auditions. That the Trebles had been using us to get information, that the song at semi finals was their plan not a coincidence. I told them that when Jesse walked away he was picking the Trebles and they were going to continue spying so that was why we couldn't get back together." She was practically crying by this point. Her voice almost breaking as she recalled the horrible things she said and watched their faces as they heard and recognised her lie, how Jesse seemed to shut down, cut her off right in front of her eyes. "I don't know why I did it. Please, you have to believe me. I didn't want to say that stuff. I never wanted to blame you." She was begging Jesse now.

"I don't know what to say Beca. I don't know what you want me to say." He sounded tired, his tone almost devoid of any emotion. She felt her heart breaking again. She didn't know how many times it could break before it turned too dust but she figured she was reaching the limit. She wondered when Jesse became like this. Able to shut off from people like she had done back then. He had always seemed so full of life, never hiding how he felt, not really, but now he seemed different and she found herself questioning when it had happened and whether it was her fault. She thought back to see if she could drew it from her memory. Perhaps she noticed it after the Bellas had pulled that prank. The one that had changed everything.

* * *

**Third Year at Barden**

Beca sat in her room in the Bella house that morning. She was starting to wonder if perhaps the prank was going a bit too far. It hadn't seemed dangerous at the time but now an hour later she was beginning to think again. She had been tempted to wake someone up so it didn't have the chance to escalate. She hadn't done it and now she was starting to worry. Setting fire to all the Trebles' important documents had seemed like a good idea to start with. They had put it in a bin but the fire had been a bit wild and someone had suggested they liven it up a little with some alcohol. Looking back it was a very stupid idea and she was pretty sure that in their haste they had spilt some. She prayed it didn't spread. She had left a note again as was customary. As always signed off with 'Love you' She wasn't sure she could cope without those two little words being on the notes. Part of her wondered if that was why she kept going and pushing these pranks; to say it to him or to hear it from him. She needed those words on the paper. As long as they were there then he still loved her, she could still breathe. As selfish as it sounded she knew she was still on his mind, in his heart. She needed it. That was what the notes meant.

The war was a way for them to communicate. So they didn't lose and forget each other. So he didn't forget her. Even though they were broken up her world still seemed to revolve around him; even more so now it seemed. She hated the feeling but she couldn't change it, wouldn't. The alternative was unbearable. The war now seemed like a blessing in disguise. It was an accident in the beginning but that didn't matter anymore. It was her only link to him. She needed it. Still she knew the others wouldn't understand.

* * *

Beca remembered how she hadn't seen Jesse since finals. On the odd occasion she caught a glimpse of him though he had seemed different. She hadn't noticed much at the time but now it stood out. It suddenly made sense. It had been the war. It was her fault. The others in the bus seemed to sense the atmosphere between Beca and Jesse and got up to leave.

"Don't think we're done. We still need to talk but I don't think your head is it the right place to listen right now." Stacie spoke for them all as they exited the bus leaving her and Jesse alone on the bus. She turned to face Jesse again, barely registering the others leaving.

"What can I say Jesse? How can I make it better?" She pleaded.

"I don't know Beca. We fought this whole war for two years and it was all because of this lie you spin blaming me for all our problems. Blaming the Trebles for all your problems. You ruined people's lives."

"I know. And I can't ever take what I did and what I said back." She said through her tears. He flinched at her voice. He had not seen her cry before this week. It had allowed him to stay mad at her. Thinking that nothing could get through to her. That no matter what he did or said it never effected her. Now he knew it was different. Now she let her emotions show. Now he saw how much he effected her. How it all effected her.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, a little emotion back in his voice, his eyes softening slightly for her.

"I don't know. I've spent years trying to figure it out. I've come up blank. I still don't know how that came out of my mouth. I never ever thought those things. They never crossed my mind but somehow they came out my mouth. I wasn't lying when I said I only knew I said those words because I recognised my voice."

"I believe you Beca, You haven't lied to me before."

"Apart from when I was mad at you after Carly. I lied when I said I didn't love you."

"I knew that was a lie even when you said it."

"Have you always been able to read my mind?" Her voice was light now, almost a whisper, like she was asking herself as much as him.

"Pretty much." He answered. His voice more recognisable to her now.

"It's all my fault we're here now isn't it?" she asked her voice wavering again. He put his hand over hers. She looked up at him. Her gaze had been on the floor for the last few minutes. Looking into her eyes his control was lost. He pulled her into a hug. She clung onto him letting her tears go again. She hated being this vulnerable but letting people see it particularly Jesse was important. She knew now that all bottling up her feeling did was push away and lose the ones she cared about, the ones she loved.

Once she stopped shaking he released her a little and she sat up. She was now sat on the seat next to him. She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away.

"It may take some time, I'm not over it but I don't want to fight any more. We moved past that. I guess I've been a little closed off this time. Now I'm the one who needs to open up."

"I'm sorry. I know it was the war."

"It was so long ago now. How about we look to the future, try to move past it? After we have sorted out this war that is." He added the last part with in the teasing tone she was used to, although she knew he was serious.

"I'd like that." She said as she leaned into him and he put an arm around her.

"I guess it's time to face the music then." He said as he helped her up and they left the bus.

As they stepped out of the bus they did not expect what they found. Instead of finding 60 people waiting for her to explain she found 40 people talking heatedly. No one seemed happy but they didn't appear to be fighting against each other.

"What's going on?" She asked as she reached her friends.

"It's the other group. It's been 2 hours since they were supposed to get back and there's still no sign of them." Aubrey filled her in, her voice full of worry. Beca and Jesse looked at each other. Now they really were in trouble.

* * *

**Okay, a****bout the story. So you saw how Jesse is taking the war. I was asked a very interseting question in my last review, one that I honestly hadn't thought of but it is a good question. I know he hasn't said it but this chapter gives a bit of an idea where his head is at. I probably won't do another one from him unless you guys ask for it. Or unless it suddenly seems necessary(I never know how to spell that word) again. The timeline in the 'present' (Technically it's the future to us because it's set 10 years after the film which was set last year) doesn't seem to be getting very far very fast right now. I wonder how many chapters I can stretch this day into. You also see how Beca is taking the war and how ther differ. On a side note I'm not sure why every guy in her life's name starts with a J it is pure coincidence that when I try to think of a males name that doesn't remind me of some one (You always have to be careful with names. Almost everyone is associated with a family member or someone you go/went to school with, it's strange really) it turns out to start with that letter. Maybe someone is telling me to tell her something. It really is fate and not some author. (te-he) Another random note but I found the extended radio station scene. It popped up in so many stories I figured there had to be some deleted scene and I found it. I don't have it on DVD yet as it isn't out in this country yet so I had to find it on youtube. I love deleted scenes. Anyway, I love that scene.(I'm one of those people who tends to skip through and watches the bits with her favourite characters in over and over again. I normally watch the whole film with this though.) It(the film) must be approaching Top Gun numbers now though. When I first got Top Gun on DVD I watched it repeatedly for days. The moment it finished I put it on went out to a party and I spent the whole time playing the film in my head I knew it that well. I don't quite do that with Pitch Perfect but I am still watching it fairly regularly and have been for over a month now. I can't believe I have been writing this story for about a month. Right, I will leave it here now and stop my babbling. Let me know what you think. I don't get many reviews but I love them and respond to them. Song suggestions are welcome. I hope you enjoyed it. See you in the next chapter. (I feel like I have forgotten something. Oh well if I have I will no doubt babble about it next chapter. P.S. I can't type tonight so that's the reason for any mistakes.) (*smiles and waves*)**


	16. Chapter 16 The Truth?

**A/N: Sorry it's shorter than normal. As you know by now it doesn't mean anything is missing it will just be in the next chapter because the only time I do time gaps between chapters is when they are sleeping. It was also a good place to stop. I got a review that gave me some advice. I will take half of it. I don't have twitter or tumblr(?) I don't even know what they are. I have an email address and that's about it, I intend to keep it that way. The review did depress me a little because it remindeed me that i have no friends really so there would be no point anyway. And yes I am sweet apart from the scorpio and the sting in the tail. Though 'Hon... You seem incredibly sweet' sounds a little condesending but maybe it's just me. Anyway I am going to stop with the long note so i will just say i have been incredibly busy and have not had time to sit and write all week end until 9pm tonight apart from a bit of time in pubs so it's late and short but at least it is here. I hope you enjoy it. We are back to only one flashback. Let me know what you think. Song suggestions are welcome.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 16**

It was now time to start looking for the missing group. They all agreed that it would be best not to split up and head in different directions as they had before. Instead they split into groups of about 6. They would spread across so they had another group in sight. They groups had an equal number of Bellas and Trebles in them. This time everyone agreed it was best in case someone was injured. The fact that the other group had been gone for hours worried everyone. All fighting between the opposing a capella groups had ceased. Beca, Jesse, Fat Amy, Bumper, Chloe and Unicycle were all grouped together.

The groups spread out so they could see and hear the groups to either side of each other as they had no other form of communication. Beca was once again coordinating as the only one who did not really hate either group. Once they all got into the trees the communication between groups stopped and conversation within the groups started. Beca's group split slightly: Her, Fat Amy and Chloe, and Jesse, Bumper and Unicycle.

"So, what you said on the bus," Amy started.

"Subtle." Beca muttered.

"It's always been one of my strengths. You know the Aborigines-"

"So, the bus." Chloe cut her off. Amy looked put out briefly before shrugging and listening for Beca's answer. Beca sighed. She wasn't sure where to go next with this one.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Amy asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I was going to. I planned to. I opened my mouth to but something else came out. To this day I don't know how or where that came from." She answered the question as best she could. It was the one question she didn't really know the answer to.

"To start with I was embarrassed so I kept it quiet but I honestly don't know why I lied."

"Why did you keep up the lie?" Chloe asked. At this question everyone in their group stopped talking and turned to her. All of them wanted to hear this one. Beca took the lead as they continued to look for their missing peers. She needed time to think about the answer to this question. It was true that there were many opportunities to tell the truth, so why didn't she? She thought back to the first time she had actually considered telling them the truth and consciously chosen not to.

* * *

**Third Year at Barden**

Both groups headed to regionals on their separate buses. The Bellas had to do a fundraiser to get the money together for regionals. About a fortnight before regionals the Bellas found out their funding was being pulled, or rather had been pulled, by the University. There was very little valid reasoning given but something about them not winning the previous year and their win maybe being a one off was mentioned. They ended with telling them that their house was 'like funding'. Basically it was a nice way of saying 'at least you get to keep your house'. Whatever the excuses, it said Treble all over it. She did wonder though how they had managed it and got the necessary information from the Bellas to pull it off.

They all arrived at the same time. The now usual insults were hurled at each other before they went their separate ways to await their turn on stage. As always they watched the Sockapellas. They were always different but Beca couldn't decide whether they got better or worse each year but she was leaning towards the latter. It was the Bellas up next. They put on a strong performance and the crowd went wild. As they exited the stage Jesse caught her eye. He was clapping the Bellas but Beca couldn't help but feel it was a little sarcastic. He would never deny that they were good but she had a feeling that he would never admit it anymore either. Once they were walking along the aisle and the clapping had died down she saw him turn to talk to, or flirt with, one of the fan girls. She felt jealousy flare over her no longer, she reminded herself, boyfriend. Looking around the Bellas she could read what the looks on their faces meant. They were remembering last year when they had celebrated with the Trebles, everyone happy regardless of the outcome, when they Trebles had congratulated them on their performance before going up to perform themselves and receiving the same praise from the Bellas. She could tell they missed it. She thought of telling them the truth. It would make everyone happy to stop fighting. She was sure it wasn't too late for everyone else, the way it was for her and Jesse. Jesse. She would lose him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a fan.

"You're the leader of the Bellas, right? He asked as he approached her. She nodded. "You were pretty amazing up there." She could tell he was trying to flirt. Her mind went back to moments ago when she saw Jesse doing the same thing. Well, if he could...

"Thanks." She replied, listening as he started to pile on the compliments, she could _feel_ him working up the asking her out or something. As he spoke however she found her concentration snatched away from him. She cursed the person who had done it. The Trebles were now on stage and had started to sing. As always despite her best efforts when Jesse started to sing she was powerless to think or listen to anything else. Her back was to him but she still couldn't concentrate on anything else. Eventually she managed to recognise that the guy in front of her had said her name twice now to get her attention. "Yeah?" She asked finally managing to drag enough of her attention from the person singing on stage to listen to the one in front of her.

"Is that guy your boyfriend or something, cause he keeps pointing at you and singing to you?" She didn't need to turn around to know who he was talking about but she did anyway. She immediately regretted it when their eyes locked and she was paralysed. She managed to speak.

"No, he's my ex. There's nothing going on." She tried to explain, her voice coming out distracted. Still unable to pull her eyes away from the stage.

"Yeah, right. Look I don't know what you call nothing going on but that's not my definition. I don't want to be in the middle of that. It was nice talking to you." Without waiting for her to respond he disappeared into the crowd. She barely managed to process what he said. She again cursed Jesse's voice for having this effect on her. She watched as a look of victory showed on his face. Unnoticeable to all but those who knew him well enough. All but her. She realised what he had been doing. He had broken their stare and was now flirting with the audience but she could see he was still watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She knew then that he was the one who orchestrated their money troubles but she still couldn't be sure why he had intentionally scared off a potential date. She couldn't be sure whether it was part of the war, pay back for the party on hood night or just pure jealousy. Either way she didn't want to risk it. It worked 2 ways. It made her seem unavailable but it made him seem unavailable too. She couldn't risk that changing if she ended the war as selfish as it was. Besides, she reasoned, it could be too late anyway now to repair their relationships. Now they had stepped up the war. The new Bellas already hated the Trebles. It was too late really she assured herself. 'No, they don't need to know the truth. Not anymore.' She decided.

* * *

It had not been the last time she had made that decision, only the first. Still, they couldn't know that. Telling them her reasons wouldn't do any good. There were some things they didn't _need_ to know. Some things they shouldn't know. Telling them her reasoning would only cause problems not solve them. No, she wouldn't tell them.

"I really don't know." She said as she turned to face them, walking backwards as she did so. "In the beginning I couldn't, then I guess I started to believe it a little. Then it was never a possibility. There was never a right time, never the chance. Then I stopped thinking about it as the war got into full swing there was never chance to think of anything but lessons, preparing for competitions or planning our next move in the war. Somehow it got brushed aside." She explained. It was half true. They were always busy and it was never the right time. It was just that there would never be a right time and even when they were busy it was still there at the back of her mind. They all nodded, seemingly accepting her answer as the truth albeit not necessarily happy with it. Except from Jesse. He just narrowed his eyes slightly and she could tell he had seen right through her lie. She should have known really, he seemed to be able to read her mind, he knew her better than anyone even still. She just hoped he wouldn't call her on it, not until they were alone at least. The others would never understand her true motives her keeping the war going but he might just be able to forgive it. She hadn't known until graduation night what the war, or lack of, would or wouldn't have affected, but it was too late by then.

She felt something stop her foot moving back and she started to fall unable to stop herself. She was about to hit the ground she was sure when she felt a pair of hand grab her and pull her back up right. She was wrapped in a pair of strong arms while she slowed her breathing, recovering from the shock. The others walked on, needing time to talk through what she had said.

"_We_ need to talk. And this time it's going to be the truth Beca." A voice whispered into her ear as he held her. His voice was cold and she knew he was angry. She couldn't blame him really. In telling them what she had she had basically admitted to Jesse that she had thought about telling the truth and actively decided not to. She was thankful at least that he was being subtle about it though. Clearly he was content, at least for now, to let the others believe that but he wanted the truth. He released her and looked her in the eye. To others it looked as though he was checking she was okay but Beca knew he was waiting for her confirmation that she would tell him the truth.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I just couldn't tell the others. They wouldn't understand and it would only cause more problems." She explained, nodding to keep up the charade that he was merely concerned for her well being.

"You _didn't_ hurt yourself did you?" He asked now he knew she would tell him. His voice genuine. She smiled a little and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me." He nodded but stayed silent. A sign he was waiting for the truth. They started walking again. They walked slowly so they would not be over heard. The rest of their group were already a distance ahead of them. "I didn't tell them the truth because my reason was purely selfish. It was because of you." She started, her voice staying even.

"Yet another thing you want to blame on me Beca. What did I do this time? Did I actually do something or is it another one of your stories where you pretend I did something?" his voice was raised and full of venom as he stopped and turned to her. The others were apparently out of earshot as there was no sound of their friends wanting to know what was going on. This was starting to spin out of control.

"No, you paid me attention-" She tried as she too stopped and faced him before he cut her off.

"I didn't know it was a crime Beca. Would you prefer I ignored you? Would that have been better?"

"No, I-"

"Then what did you want Beca?" He was shouting now.

"Stop-" She pleaded, but he continued to speak over her

"I shouldn't have paid attention to you, I shouldn't have ignored you. What did you want?"

"You!" She shouted, sounding almost hysterical now. He stopped; stunned at her response. He took a moment to process before speaking again. His voice calmer this time,

"I don't understand Beca."

"I _wanted_ the attention. In whatever form it came. I didn't stop the war because I thought it was the only way to hold on to you." She said quietly, her voice a little steadier but not by much.

"It wasn't the war that kept me near you." He stated quietly as it all started to make sense.

"I didn't know it then. I was afraid in case it was the only thing. I couldn't let you go. It was selfish. The others would never understand." She was almost pleading him not to tell them now, as well as understand her reasons.

"I don't know if _I_ can understand it Beca." He sighed. "Beca?" He asked. She had turned away and now she didn't seem to be paying him any attention.

"Jesse? Where is everyone?" She asked her eyes wide as she turned to him. He looked around before his eyes met hers again. His eyes widened as well as it dawned on him too. There was no one else in sight. They were alone.

* * *

**Okay, I have noticed that you review more when they fight, careful you are giving me ideas. I know it is shorter but at least it is here and it seemed like a good place to end. Nothing has been missed. Yes Beca lied to the others. Let me know what you think I love to here from you. Also can anyone guess what happened at graduation. I just want to know if anyone has guessed. It may be obvious, I have left a lot of hints. Right. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. See you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	17. Chapter 17 Cold and Alone

**A/N: It's here! And it's early! Okay so this is another short (2,000 word) chapter but I wanted to end it where it ends. If you like you can think of it as the second half of the last chapter. S****o here is the next chapter. I will discuss it at the bottom as always. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think. Song suggestions are very welcome even if it's to fill in past song has been suggested. I have now bought it off iTunes and I listen to it regularly (it's what I do when I put new songs on my ipod) and I have sort of written (in my head) a part for it because I think it is so perfect for it. **

**So on with the story...**

**Chapter 17**

Beca started to worry, then she turned on Jesse.

"This is your fault! It's your fault we lost them." She accused as she spun round to face him again.

"My fault? Care to explain how it's, yet again, my fault this time?"

"You were the one that insisted we stop and talk about it _now_. You couldn't wait until a more convenient time?"

"Well, if you hadn't lied it wouldn't have been a problem but I forgot, apparently everything is my fault now. The break up, the war starting, the war not ending, the truth not coming out. What's next after this one?"

"You know that isn't fair! I've tried to explain it to you."

"Maybe an explanation isn't enough. Maybe it can't fix the past. Especially when you keep lying. How do I know you're telling the truth now?"

"Because you knew I was lying before! And no, it can't fix the past but maybe we can move past it. The others couldn't know why I kept the secret. They would never forgive me."

"There! That's it. That's the real reason you are obsessed with fixing us and this war. You don't really care you just want everyone to forgive you. Whether the war ends or not doesn't matter to you. You just want to stop feeling guilty for the trouble you caused. You're not doing this for anybody but yourself." That one cut deeply.

"I can't believe you said that! Is that what you really think? If so maybe it is hopeless. What I wanted was to make things right between us because god knows I can't move on and neither can you. Deny it all you want but you're stood here too! But maybe I was wrong. You don't even love me anymore do you? You can't say it. It was always the one thing I could count on. The one fact I knew to be true, the thing that kept me sane but I see it now." With that said she turned and headed off into the woods away from him.

"Run away like you always do then Beca!" She heard Jesse shout after her. She soon turned around to find he was no longer in sight.

It was her fault this time; the fight. She had started it but he had hit below the belt. The worst was he was partly right. One of the reasons she didn't tell them the truth was because she was certain that they wouldn't forgive her. It was pretty unforgivable. She sacrificed their happiness so she could cling onto someone she had already lost through no-one's fault but her own. As the trees got denser they blocked out more of the sunlight. She started to feel vulnerable. She suddenly felt quite tired, aware that she had not had lunch, it had to be lunchtime gone by now and she was now aware of just how hungry she was. She also felt cold as the sun's warmth was also blocked out by the trees. Most of all however she felt very, very alone.

She felt panic rising. She wasn't normally one to panic. She had only had one potential panic attack in her life but this situation was out of her control and she felt very lost. She wasn't sure where she had come from anymore. She had spun round to scan for any sign of, well anything, enough times that she had lost her bearings. She blindly stepped back unsure of where she was heading. She felt her foot sink, she instinctively stepped back with her other but she couldn't get her foot to move. She felt a sharp pain in her ankle as it gave out. She collapsed on the ground. Her foot was stuck and she couldn't bear any weight on it anyway. She had never felt more vulnerable than she did in this moment.

Fear took hold. No-one knew what was lurking in these woods and right now Beca was a sitting duck, almost literally. She was also aware that no-one knew where she was and the combination of the pain, being tired and being hungry made her weak. She was no longer sure when she left Jesse, a decision she regretted more than anything right now, she was losing track of time and to top it off her watch had stopped. She looked around for a phone but couldn't find it in a pocket or in her bag. She realised she must have dropped it when she nearly fell when Jesse caught her. He wasn't here to do that this time. She was no truly and totally alone.

Panic started to set in. She was scared, alone and helpless, her least favourite thing to be, and with no help on the way that she was aware of and if there was they had no way to find her. She could feel her breathing quicken, she was starting to hyperventilate. Her mind wandered back again as she sat shaking in the middle of the woods.

* * *

**Third Year at Barden**

They were all headed to the semi-finals now. The Bellas had succeeded in getting their funding back after their win at regionals and the pranks had continued although they were all been planned with the intention of ruining the other group. They were no longer about tormenting the other group. The Bellas had something big planned for the Trebles now though. It was time for pay back for the funding. They were confident that they had this win. As was now usual the insults were thrown about on arrival before they split off and went their separate ways. The Bellas had set their plan in motion. They were going to get the Trebles kicked out of the competitions. It wasn't that the Bellas felt threatened, it was just that they had all agreed that they wanted to hurt the Trebles that much. Only Beca had her doubts about going through with the plan. She knew how much both Jesse and Benji loved to sing onstage. They both seemed to come to life onstage, not that Jesse wasn't offstage, but on stage it was something else. Losing that would crush them. Still, the others had agreed and as leader she had to be strong. She couldn't let them see her weaknesses.

They had already set the plan in motion. The rest of it would play out itself. They couldn't stop it now if they wanted to. They walked on stage, they were up before the Trebles this time, confident that they would win this. The Trebles were in the audience this time which was suspicious in itself but as the Bellas started to sing Beca realised what they were doing there. She watched as Jesse sang along to the song with them. She couldn't hear his voice but it was still having the desired effect. It was distracting her. By now she didn't actually need to hear his voice for her to lose all train of thought. All she had to do was see him singing, or to know that he was singing. Her traitorous mind somehow managed to finish the rest and supply the soundtrack. This was exactly what happening as she sang onstage. She did her best to keep up with the song and the dance but she could tell the judges could see she was distracted. She just couldn't pull away from his stare. She was trapped and she knew it, knew it was all just a game but she was powerless to do anything about it. As she walked off the stage she had the sinking feeling that she had just blown it but she consoled herself with the knowledge that the Trebles wouldn't beat them, they wouldn't have the chance.

Even though she had been distracted the crowd was still impressed and cheered loudly as they finished and left the stage. They prepared themselves for the announcement that the Treblemakers were disqualified but it never came. Instead she heard them being called to the stage to perform. She felt a range of emotions simultaneously in that moment. Relief, confusion, dread, anger. Their plan hadn't worked but the only way that could have happened was if the Trebles themselves prevented it and the only way that could have happened was if they found out about their plan and only a Bella could have told them. Betrayal. That was the next emotion.

The cheering that welcomed the Trebles onstage was deafening, it was always that way. Even after the Bellas had won the finals for some reason the Trebles still seemed to be the favourites whether they won or not. Not that the Bellas weren't loved, they were but somehow the Trebles still managed to remain the most popular. Beca had hung onto the hope that the Bellas had done enough to win but as the Trebles ended their set she felt her heart sink. There was no doubt in her mind as to who had won and, as much as she hated to admit it, it wasn't the Bellas.

* * *

The Trebles _had_ beaten them that time at the Semi-finals and it had crushed the Bellas. Their plan had failed, their _foolproof_ plan had failed but it _had_ planted the idea that this time there really was a mole among them. It was the only explanation. Beca had clutched at it, and nearly torn the group apart looking for it. Naturally who was sticking to the oath came into question. She regretted throwing around those unfounded accusations now but at the time she had felt insecure about it. She had a feeling not everyone had followed the oath the first time. There was no hard proof but it was pretty obvious. The second time round though Beca wasn't having the oath broken. Not for anybody. While her fears in that area were unfounded she knew she had done irreparable damage to her friendships with some of the girls.

At that time she had once again chosen not to tell them the truth. It would have eased the pain of their plan failing. Maybe even made them glad the plan had failed but it would also have worked against her. Not only would she have lost her friends and maybe her tenuous hold on Jesse but she would also have lost their trust and they wouldn't believe her about the mole. She would be the girl who cried wolf. Or spy in this case. She comforted herself with the knowledge that this time her reason for keeping her secret just that was not purely selfish.

Beca pulled herself from her thoughts as she felt the wind get up slightly. She was shivering uncontrollably now with the cold and the pain, her hunger and fatigue making her feel the cold that much more. She wasn't exactly sure when she started to cry but she felt tears running down her face. She was really sick of this now. It was like all the tears over the years had been collecting in a reservoir and now the tap had been turned on and they were all pouring out and she couldn't stop them. Looking around she was still alone. She shouted out praying that someone would here her. She couldn't move from the spot she had collapsed in but it was starting to hurt. She shuffled herself closer to her trapped foot, crying out in pain as it pulled. She managed to arrange herself into a more comfortable position where the pain was minimal. She knew it was futile but she shouted out one last time for anyone to help her. Well, she didn't say just anyone's name but it was still an open invitation.

Her situation began to sink in again. She was alone, injured, in the middle of some unknown woods. She had no idea where in the woods she was or where the others were. She had no idea where the woods were. She had no way of knowing what time it was or contacting anyone. She couldn't move. She was cold and hungry and oh so tired. She was feeling sick and light headed from the hyperventilating and her tears. She slowed her breathing as she realised no one was coming. Her head was too fatigued to care anymore. She could feel herself giving up. She knew it wasn't a good idea but as her head started to feel heavy and her breathing slowed she let herself fall to sleep.

* * *

Beca jerked awake. She had the same dream she had been having since she got the letter inviting her to the reunion but this time once she had left the bathroom she found the house empty. She had looked everywhere only to find that she was totally alone with no way out and no contact to the outside world. She woke up breathing heavily. Looking around the panic set in again. She was alone in the forest. She felt freezing and could feel the cold trying to pull her back to sleep, fighting she called out for help again, her voice sounded weak now. Her breathing increased. She wasn't sure if what she had at finals was a panic attack or not but she had a feeling that this one was definitely heading towards one and she was powerless to stop it. She had never felt this helpless and she hated it but it only added to her distressed state. She felt the desperation set in. If someone didn't find her soon she was afraid of what would happen. That thought alone was enough to tip her further towards the edge. Another thought made her blood run cold. 'Jesse's alone out her too.'

* * *

**Okay, I really wanted to leave her in that situation for this chapter. Partly because I'm sadistic like that and I wanted you to suffer and partly because right now I am undecided who comes in first next chapter. I love an audience for fights and big events, you may have noticed as some of their biggest fights were in front of everyone but I love to see people's reactions to things. It's why I always ask what you think. There are 27 flashbacks after this chapter to come so we still have quite a way to go. That doesn't mean there will or will not be that many chapters left it just means there could be or there will be chapters with more than one flashback in, I don't know yet. I write them how they come. Thursday (Yes it's still Thursday) is taking alot of chapters. If you think it's dragging it out let me know. It has been about 5/6 chapters so far but it's just how it's coming out. Like I said before you seem to review more when they fight, let me know if it's true. I'm going to do a running question where I ask you to let me know what you think happened at graduation. It's mentioned alot. Right really got to go. Let me know what you think. Song suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoyed it. See you in the next chapter (*smiles*)**


	18. Chapter 18 Why Are You Still Here

**A/N: Another Chapter, I kind of got a little stuck with it so if it's not very good that is why. I know exactly what happened in the past but as they say the future is still unwritten. I know where it is headed in the next chapter but I wasn't sure about this one. I would have written some yesterday but I had a chicken situation which took a couple of hours to deal with. An unknown chicken ended up in the back garden and it was getting pretty late for it to be awake. Anyway in the end it wobbed off (I think that might be one of my dad's phrases) back through the hedge and into the field out back. So I didn't get time to write. I think this chapter is just 3,000 words so it is up to normal minimum length again. I'll let you read again now and discuss at the bottom, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 18**

Beca had almost given up hope when she heard voices. She recognised one of them as Fat Amy's. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a head resting on her shoulder, whispering in her ear.

"Its okay, Beca. I got you." The voice was saying. She leaned back against the warmth, a feeling of safety washed over her and her breathing started to slow. "You're safe now. You're so cold." She heard them whisper. She moved her arms to hold on to theirs. She could feel herself calming down. Everything was becoming clear in her head again.

"Jesse?"

"I'm right here." He said holding her tighter. She knew but she could see him from where he was. She turned her head slightly. She had got the idea in her head that he could be in trouble too and now although she knew he was there she needed to see him. He seemed to sense this as he moved slightly in to her view. Then she let herself relax.

"Beca, we were so worried about you. You were right behind us then you were gone then we found Jesse and not you." Fat Amy said once Beca had her breathing under control. "Thank god you're alright."

"I wouldn't go that far. I got my foot stuck and it really hurts. I can't move." She replied

"That and your shaking like a dingo-"

"I don't think I want to hear the end of that sentence." Beca cut her off. Jesse took off his coat and wrapped it around her before moving to examine her foot. She pulled his coat around her, missing the warmth of his body but thankful that his coat was still warm. As she watched her friends gather round her foot to try to assess the damage and free it she couldn't help thinking how she had almost lost them and how the scars were still there even now.

* * *

**Third Year at Barden**

Beca had called an emergency meeting for the Bellas the day after the semi-finals. She had spent half the night on the phone to Aubrey. She had strangely become her confidant since finals last year. Whenever Beca had a problem concerning the Bellas and the war she called Aubrey. She was also the only one besides Beca who knew the truth. Aubrey had advised Beca to find the mole and to get rid of them. Beca had agreed but Aubrey hadn't been able to help her with how, all she had suggested was investigate and/or confront them. Beca had picked the latter; so now everyone was sat round in a circle in their practice gym.

"We had a tough loss yesterday, not only did we lose the semi-finals but our plan failed too." Beca started but was interrupted before she could continue.

"Aren't you the reason we lost anyway?" Gemma asked. Her question directed at Beca. Before Beca could respond Donna started in.

"Yeah, you were distracted. The fans might not have noticed but we did and so did the judges."

"Well, the that was the Trebles playing dirty. It has nothing to do with Beca really. You don't know her that well but I can tell you, she never gets distracted normally." Fat Amy came to her rescue. Beca smiled and nodded a silent thank you. It made what she was about to do even harder.

Once everyone had settled down again Beca spoke up, picking up from where she left off.

"What is worse about yesterday's failures is that they could have been avoided. I hate to have to inform you of this but the Trebles have another mole this year. One of us is leaking information to the Trebles. It was subtle to start with, that's how they hit our funding, how they got into our building and stuff, our records. I realised it was true when our plan failed. The only way our plan could have failed was if a Bella told the Trebles about the plan before hand. Only we knew so it had to be one of us and only they could stop it so there has to be a mole. Someone is spying on us and reporting to the Trebles. So this meeting will not end until we had found said person." Beca finished her speech. There were groans as well as a few comments about how her idea was ridiculous and that there was no mole and a few shocked looks from those who believed her. Beca knew from experience that if she did not speak up again and lead the search then they would all turn on each other. "I'm going to give you one chance to speak up and come forward. If you do then you will get off lightly." Beca started. No matter what they would be out but she didn't have to report them to the university and she could handle the Bellas feeling of betrayal. Or she could inform the university and let the Bellas loose for their revenge. It really depended on this person's actions. No one spoke up or made any moves to do so.

Beca sighed, it looked like she was going to have to do it the hard way. She had a suspect or two. One of which seemed more likely than the other. She just wished her friend had the courage to come forward herself. She may not have been able to stay in the Bellas but maybe they could have at least stayed friends. Beca was still stood. She turned to her right.

"Amy. Just tell us how long it has been happening." Beca sounded tired and a little disappointed. Amy looked up at Beca shocked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked before it dawned on her. "Wait, no way! You think I'm the rat?" Fat Amy asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry to out you in front of everyone like this. I thought we were close enough that you could come to me and tell me what you were doing but apparently not."

"What are you talking about Beca? I never... And what do you mean 'close enough' you made us break up with our boyfriends, you never show any kind of emotion; it's like you're a machine, you never really talk to us and every time we ask you about this war you evade and run. And now you're accusing me of this and acting all hurt that I didn't tell you. Number 1: I didn't do it, number 2: there is no way you get to play hurt after everything you have gone. You're upset I didn't tell you about something I didn't do. I didn't fight you or hate you when you made me break up with Bumper so you don't get to play this game Beca!" Fat Amy stood her ground.

"Broke up with Bumper? Really? You expect me to believe you followed the oath this time? I mean we all know you probably didn't last time." Beca knew she was starting to cross a line from getting her friend to admit to being the mole to hurting her friendship and pushing her away. She was starting to lash out. It was how she lost Jesse the first time.

"I'm not even going to dignify that last one with a response but _if _I broke the oath before it has no reflection on this time. Now my, I thought, best friend is leading. I made that oath to her. So I have followed it because I respected her, but here she is accusing me of breaking that promise. So I guess maybe she isn't the person I thought she was."

"Don't you turn this around on me. You really expect me to believe you haven't been slipping all this information to Bumper so he can tell his Trebles all about it?"

"Yes Beca. I did expect you to believe me because I thought we were friends and that's what friends do. They believe each other." Beca was shocked into silence at Amy's last response. It reminded her of what Jesse had said. Her inability to believe him until it was too late is what made her lose him. She couldn't do that with her friends. She shouldn't do that with her friends. It would only end badly. A part of her knew that Amy was telling the truth but a bigger part was telling her that Amy's last comment hit home and when your backed into a corner you have to fight your way out.

"Yes, because we should all just blindly believe each other without proof. I don't know if you know this but that's not how the real world works."

"Do you even trust anybody anymore Beca. I mean I know Jesse betrayed it but do you really think we're all like that cause that really is sad." Beca wasn't sure how to respond to that so she change direction.

"So you claim it's not you, fine. Let's pretend you're telling the truth."

"I am!"

"Lily! Were you in on it too?" Lily looked up in shock as did everyone else. Beca knew this was getting out of hand by her own doing but she had started now and she felt like a dog with a bone; she wasn't letting this one go. "Did you really break up with Donald? Did you want revenge on the Bellas for it so you decided to hang us out to dry. Tell the Trebles all our secrets. The perfect payback." Lily looked too shocked to form words but as usual Fat Amy didn't have that problem.

"So, what? Not only you don't believe me but you start accusing others as well. You really think Lily would do that?"

"I never thought any of you would do this so I guess I don't know any of you well enough!"

Beca had continued to go round the circle, slowly dismantling her circle of friends. Things had gotten ugly as she questioned, or accused, each Bella. Things had gotten especially ugly when Beca had turned on Jane. Beca knew Jane wasn't the type. If there was one person she was sure would never betray them it was Jane. No matter what they did and whether Jane had every right to want revenge for the way she was treated and forced to break up with Benji, Beca knew that Jane would never do it.

She wasn't exactly sure why she had turned on Jane, maybe it was so she didn't leave any stone unturned or so she didn't seem biased. Beca was more afraid that she had no reason other than the desire to take it out on her friends. What Fat Amy had said about her not trusting people or believing them had gotten to her and she had lashed out. Still, because Jane was the person she was everyone felt the need to protect her. She was the Bellas Benji equivalent. They really were perfect for each other. Beca knew then that she had gone too far with her friends. She just hoped it wasn't too late. She really didn't want to lose them too, but she had a feeling that she had done some irreparable damage and even if she could heal the wounds she had caused, there would still always be the scars.

In the end Beca had ruled out all but three of the new ones. Gemma had accused Beca of being the reason they lost the semi-finals. Donna had also jumped on that band wagon while Katie had stayed quiet. Beca was now sure, after, unintentionally, isolating herself from her friends, that it was one of the three. She just wasn't sure which and she was running low on support now. In fact she wasn't sure she had any. All she could hope for was that they didn't lead a mutiny against her. Right now the Bellas were about the only thing holding her together.

* * *

In all honesty Beca was quite shocked that after that here they all were trying to help her. They were looking at her differently now. To start with she thought they saw her as weak, that they were pitying her but now she saw it. They were starting to look at her as though she were human, with feelings. She had managed to persuade them of quite the opposite during college but now she was managing to let her walls down.

Eventually they all managed to free her foot, although they put her through no small amount of pain while doing it but at least it was free. Jesse helped her up and held her close to him again. She was still freezing and she couldn't put any weight on her foot. He rubbed her arms to try to get the circulation going to warm her up.

"Have you found the missing group yet?" She asked the others, suddenly remembering why they were out here in the first place.

"No, not yet but we think we may have picked up a trail. Although we aren't sure what trail we have picked up." One of the younger Trebles spoke up. Beca nodded.

"Come on, let's get you back to the bus." Jesse suggested as Beca hopped uncomfortably as the leg with her weight on began to ache. She shook her head.

"No! I'm not going anywhere unless it is to find the others. I'm not going back until we find them." Beca stood firm and Jesse seemed to sense that he wouldn't win this one. He nodded in acceptance more than agreement but adjusted his arms around her to better support her anyway. Everyone seemed to realise that her tone said there was no arguing. Chloe, who had bought her bag with her opened it and fished out a blanket which she passed onto a still shivering Beca. Jesse helped her adjust it around her whilst helping her to remain upright.

"What about your ankle will it be okay?" Jesse asked, his voice full of concern. She could see his eyes full of worry. She thought back to what could only have been a few hours ago at most to when she had questioned whether he loved her. It felt foreign to question it, to question something that had become a constant; the one thing she knew to be true. She began to search for it in his eyes but he looked away towards the others. "Is anyone here a doctor or something?" He asked. In a group of about 40 surely someone would know something. Both a Bella and Treble stepped forward. Beca was pleasantly surprised when they both decided, of their own freewill, to have a look together.

After about 10 minutes they both agreed on a prognosis. Her ankle was not broken but it was very badly sprained and she needed to rest it. Beca had agreed to do that, just as soon as they found the others. With that they all set off towards the trail in hope that it would lead them to the others. Beca leant heavily against Jesse, her leg really starting to hurt from supporting her weight alone. Jesse looked over at her; he could see she was exhausted from it all. He stopped and turned to her. Beca looked up in confusion before he picked her up bridal style, careful not to hurt her ankle. To say Beca was grateful was an understatement. She was sure her leg would have collapsed before much longer. She nestled in against him in his arms, glad of the heat he gave out, she was chilled through and still was struggling to get warm. She burrowed her head into his neck.

"Thank you" She whispered into his ear.

"No, problem" he whispered back to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again. She hoped he knew what she meant but she figured he probably did. Somehow he always seemed to know exactly what was going on in her head.

"Not now." He said quietly. She nodded against his neck as she felt herself dropping off to sleep in his arms. She knew what he meant. They still needed to talk, she wasn't forgiven but right now he was more concerned about what she _needed_ and it wasn't another fight that was for sure. She let herself drift off into a peaceful slumber in his arms, feeling completely safe and at peace despite everything going on around them and everything that had happened in the past. In this moment she could just forget it all and sleep.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had slept for but she woke with a start but this time it wasn't because of her dream. She looked up at Jesse. The look on his face told her he had been carrying her for a while now and no doubt his arms ached quite a bit. She wriggled slightly to let him know she wanted to get down. He gently lowered her to the ground. Making a slight exaggeration about how small she was. Something she knew was intentional. She glared at him and he smirked back at her, his eyes laughing at her. There was a call again, the same as the one that had woke her.

"I think we found them!" Someone shouted from ahead of them off to the right. Jesse put his arm around Beca to help support her as they made their way over. Gradually the whole group of 40 was heading over to the voice. Beca and Jesse reached them last. Some members of the missing group rushed it meet them. It wasn't until the excitement of being reunited started to wear off that they discovered why the group had not come back. The first reason was understandable. They had gotten lost and didn't know where they were or how to get back.

The second reason was a bit more complicated. As they all poured into the clearing it became abundantly clear that there were two people missing. As Beca reached the clearing she noticed a gap in the rocks which rose up on the right side. There was also what looked like a mud slide into it. It became pretty obvious that two members of their group were stuck down there. Now came the real question. How did they get _them_ out?

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. So let me know what you think. I forgot to ask before so. Beca has lied to the Bellas. She intentionally kept up the lie in the past and has now lied to them about it. What do you think? Also do you think she should tell them/they find out the truth or are somethings better left buried? Let me know what you think, it may have an impact on the story. Also we are getting close to this song popping up, I keep going on about it I know. Hey, it just started playing on my playlist as I said/typed that. Also Beca really made a mess of her friendships in that flashback didn't she? Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you. Song suggestions for past and/or future chapters are always very welcome so if you have any please let me know. I hope you enjoyed it. My inspiration has been running low but I refuse to let it stop me writing. While I am writing this story because I want to know what happens and no one else had written a story like it. Almost all were fluff when I started writing it. Which makes me feel old even though this story is only about a month old. Oh no! I think we missed it's one month birthday. Yeah got off track where was I? So continuing, I update for you so I have to keep writing. I've babbled again so I will just say I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think, song suggestions would be awesome and finally, see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*) P.S. I finally preordered Pitch Perfect off Amazon. It's not out until 15th April but still.**


	19. Chapter 19 Stepping Up and Stepping Back

**A/N: It's here again. This is another short 2,000 word chapter. It may seem like the story isn't moving that fast but it still has some relevance. I have discovered that I have 11 exams in June, 3 of which are on the same day, 2 of which are suposed to be at the same time. So basically I have a lot of work to do. So I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think, song suggestions would be much loved.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 19**

Once everyone was settled into the clearing someone voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"What happened?" The members of the lost groups were all sat round on logs in pairs.

"We were heading back to the bus but we got a little lost" One started. Another picked it up.

"Everywhere looks pretty much the same."

"I know the feeling" Beca mumbled, Jesse squeezed her arm. She wasn't sure what would have happened if they hadn't found her. She didn't want to think about it.

"We were all looking around for something familiar when Darcy slipped." Another one continued. Everyone looked over to the mud.

"We shouted to her but there was no answer."

"Tom went down after her."

"He said she was just waking up when he reached her."

"She's hit her head but not broken anything was far as they can tell down there." One finished. A glance around the group told Beca that these were the current generation of Bellas and Trebles. This normally meant they were the most hostile. It had been shown to be true over the week so far. The others still hated each other but it was not a fresh. It was from the past. All this made the pairings even more surprising. Each pair consisted of a Bellas and a Treble, both huddled together to keep warm. Beca wondered at this strange occurrence.

"We know the way back to the bus, how about we get you lot and Tom back to the bus and some of us will stay here and try to get Darcy out." Beca suggested. It seemed like a good plan and the entire search party agreed.

"No Way!"

"We're not leaving them!" The long lost group objected.

"I'm not coming out without her!" Shouted a muffled far away sounding voice. Beca assumed it to be Tom. This was a shock to Beca. In the space of a few hours, okay about 5, they seemed to have created a bond and stopped fighting. Something the others; the supposedly older, more mature, Bellas and Trebles had not been able to do in the years that passed since they joined. She wasn't the only one shocked by this outburst. Everyone seemed to be.

"_Can_ you get out?" Beca asked next.

"I can but Darcy can't. Her arm and leg are pretty banged up and she's a little dizzy. And she's a little claustrophobic. We're okay down here, we have room but the gap to get out is small." Tom explained. Beca had to hop closer to hear him properly.

"Okay, It looks like we found our campsite for the trip then." She decided. She turned to the other 40 that seemed willing to move. "Some of you need to go back to the bus and get our bags. There should be tents and stuff too; all the camping stuff was packed on the bus. Some others need to gather some wood or something. We need to get a fire going, it's freezing." They all nodded and started to split into groups of who would do what. "Right does anyone know what time it is?"

After a few grunts and people looking round at each other Beca found out it was about 4pm.

"Okay, meet back here for 6pm at the latest but just come back as soon as you can." Beca said as a way of releasing them to do their tasks. They all nodded and headed off to do their jobs. Beca; who was injured, Jesse; who was helping Beca, and the, until recently, missing group stayed behind. The look on the younger ones faces give away exactly what they were thinking to Beca. She could tell they were worried about the oath and the war. Once they were alone Beca; who was now perched on an empty log with Jesse, decided to speak up.

"You're worried about the oath and the war aren't you?" She asked the group as a whole. They all looked at each other, silently discussing whether to admit it or not. Finally they seemed to reach a decision, they all turned to her and nodded. "You shouldn't you know. Just because the war happened in the past doesn't mean you need to continue it. I know." She took a deep breath. "I started it."

"_We_ started it." Jesse piped up next to her. She looked over at him in surprise. "We pulled the first prank not you remember."

"But I turned the Bellas against you and made them break up with you lot."

"True, but if we hadn't pulled that prank it probably would have just stayed at that." She nodded. It was probably quite true, but then again, the Bellas may have started it if the Trebles hadn't. It was in the past though, no one could know what could have happened and Beca learnt years ago that running through scenarios of what could have happened but didn't never served any purpose but to remind you of how you screwed up. The group was watching their exchange with a mixture of shocked, confused and slightly amused looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about? You started the war?" Their questions weren't asked with the same told as the others had used. They sounded plain curious and perhaps a little bit hopeful.

"How about we start at the beginning." Jesse suggested. Beca nodded. She had told everyone how she started the war starting from the moment on the bus, she hadn't told them where it all came from, then it all started to make sense. When she told the other generations she would have to start at the beginning.

"Do you know how the oath was even changed in the first place? 10 years ago?" She asked, trying to get an idea of what they knew. As she found out from their blank looks and slow shaking of their heads it was nothing. "Well I guess it started for the Bellas when they first made it to finals, and Aubrey threw up on stage. It started for me when my dad forced me to go to college, I wanted to go to L.A. but my dad works at Barden so he made me come here, I was not pleased. I ended up seeing the Bellas a capella stand and thinking..." Beca told them the story of how she came to be in the Bellas and how Jesse pushed his way in and became her friend and how the Bellas weren't doing well with their old songs, how she fought with Aubrey, how she quit the Bellas and lost Jesse, how she rejoined the Bellas and changed the set list. How she sang to Jesse and got him back, the kiss at finals-at which all the Bellas said "awww" and the Trebles seemed to appreciate the moment, although for perhaps different reasons,- how the Bellas won the ICCA's for the first time. At the end of this she paused and waited for their response. There was more of the story to tell but she needed time to recover first. The finals reminded Beca of her lie then of the mole. She remembered finding out who it was.

* * *

**Third Year at Barden**

After some digging Beca had finally discovered who the mole was. Now she felt terrible. She had potentially ruined her friendships with best friends and it was for no reason it seemed. They weren't the guilty party. Beca had quite honestly been shocked to find out who spy was. It wasn't one she had expected but it's always the quiet ones, if Jesse's movies taught her anything it's that. She then scolds herself for doing it again. He's never far from her thoughts it seems and now she's even appreciating his 'movications' what has happened to her? She prefers not to go into that one.

She had considered telling them the truth. Before she found out about the mole, who she was et cetera. They deserved to know. She knew the Bellas and Trebles would forgive each other and probably not her. That was what she had thought at least. Now though she was certain. It was too late. They had crossed the line with this one. She was certain now that she couldn't tell them the truth. They had planted someone into the Bellas and that someone had betrayed them in more ways than one. She had helped the Bellas almost lose their funding. She had sabotaged their plan at the Semi-finals, she had no doubt, albeit subtly, broken the oath. This latest thing however was really the cherry on top. In her hand Beca read over the Bellas' eviction notice. The Trebles wanted revenge for trying to get them kicked out of the competitions on admittedly false allegations. It the time Beca had been thinking maybe the Bellas had gone too far but once they failed and now this had come she changed her mind. Perhaps they hadn't gone far enough.

The notice said due to their loss at last year's finals and this year's semi-finals the university had decided as a result they could not justify devoting an entire house to the Bellas and as a result the Bellas were being evicted and the house was being converted into a regular dorm. If Beca had anything to say about this them it was not happening. She knew the Trebles and Katie were behind it. They could never have gone it without her and they had definitely done it. It was a little scary; the power the Trebles had and the influence. She was not letting them win this one. Not even for a few weeks like with the funding. This one was not happening period.

Beca had never been so happy that her dad was a professor at Barden that she was in that moment. The fact that she had never been happy that her dad worked there at all anyway, not being taken into account in that moment. She grabbed her phone and called him, praying he wasn't in class and could talk. This really couldn't wait. They were expected to be out by tomorrow and if Beca wanted to stop that happening then she had to act fast.

* * *

Beca had proceeded to kick Katie out of the Bellas after her betrayal. She had publically announced it in front of all the Bellas. At first they hadn't believed her. She couldn't really blame them for that one, but once she had shown them the evidence things had got nasty. She had decided against reporting her to the university. Things were tenuous with them at the moment and it was in thir best interests to deal with it themselves. The Bellas had, as predicted, attacked Katie. Beca had walked out and left them to it. The best punishment however had not been directly dispatched by the Bellas themselves. Once the fighting had died down Katie had left her head held high, unaffected by the Bellas. They had all watched as she proudly marched up to the Treble house and knocked on the door. The Bellas had gotten front row seats to see the Trebles sending Katie away. Telling her she had outgrown her usefulness and now they no longer wanted her. That had got to her and she had left in tears with nowhere to go. Beca had watched the whole time while Jesse had stood at the back. It was abundantly obvious that had had not being running that operation, nor did he want anything to do with it.

Beca had managed to pull herself back from her thoughts. At the sound of a voice asking her a question, and Jesse poking her to let her know someone was asking her a question.

"So you two changed the oath? Got rid of it?" One of the Bellas asked.

"Yeah, then we put it back again. But you're the ones who can choose to end the war this time." Beca encouraged. They all seemed to consider her words but not quite ready to fully understand the meaning and consequences of acting on them.

"So what happened next" Another one piped up. This was the more difficult story. Beca sighed and looked at Jesse, he nodded before he took a deep breath.

"So after finals..." He started to tell the story. When Beca thought about it nearly losing the Bella house had been the thing that changed the war, or rather the people running it. Beca had taken a step up, starting to control what the Bellas' plans were, Jesse however seemed to take a step back. It had pushed Beca to try and provoke him to act. She was no afraid even with the war she would lose him. She wondered now if he ever had that much involvement in the pranks and plans to start with. The big ones maybe but the smaller ones; probably not.

* * *

**Okay, did anyone guess it was Katie? What did you think of their reactions? Were you suprised how the current generation acted? Let me know. Please. Sorry again that it is short. More should happen in the next chapter when they all return but if you want a hint at what will happen then you will have to review. They mean a lot to me. I also have two other questions. I know it isn't mentioned in here but I did say it was a running question so... What do you think happened at graduation? It is hinted at a lot, sometimes it doesn't actually say graduation just mentions an event that happened then. The I want your input question is: do you think the Bellas should find out that Beca just lied to them in the woods about her lie or do you think somethings are best left buried? I actually have yet to decide on this point so your opinions may make a difference, and that you to the one that answered that question. I know I thanked you already (And haven't mentined your name but I discussed that a few chapters ago) but still. Okay, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think, song suggestions would be awesome cause some songs are coming up soon and these can't be passed off as easily as they have in the past. I need songs that can relate to people's lives. Thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	20. Chapter 20 Feeling Empty

**A/N: Okay, this chapter has been changed slightly and because it didn't save properly I don't have any previous A/N's to delete or add to for this chapter. I have just added to it with details and so it makes more sense, if you have read the next chapter and are coming back to it then that will make more sense. This chapter is a little longer now, I have babbled on and explained my reasons for the mistakes in the next chapter so I won't repeat it. No point in apoolgising how this chapter was late because either you are reading it for the first time, so to you it isn't late, or it's the second time your reading it so I have technically already apologised when you read it the first time. Any way, I hope you enjoy it which ever it is.**

**So, on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 20**

They had reached the part where the Trebles had won the finals their second year at Barden when the other groups had arrived back. The youngest generation had really gotten emotionally involved in the story and looked quite heartbroken at the events. She wasn't sure how they were going to take what happened next but she was glad for the distraction the other s arriving back bought. She jumped up off the log. And immediately fell back on the log with a cry of pain. Jesse chuckled before standing up and helping her up too.  
"Maybe you should stay here and coordinate from your seat." He suggested. As much as she hated it she had agree. She was the only one really speaking to both sides and she couldn't really move or stand alone right now.  
"Yeah, I suppose your right." She reluctantly agreed, sitting back down.  
"You just admitted I'm right, can I have that in writing?" He teased.  
"Don't push it." She warned. He put his hands up in surrender before asking her for instructions to help out. It didn't take long before everyone was set to work. Some were erecting tents while others were working on a fire and a small group were trying to find a way to get Tom and Darcy out. One of the doctors had slid down the gap and was now giving her a checked up. Beca sat there feeling useless as she couldn't get up and help. She started to reminisce again.

* * *

**Third Year at Barden**  
After the Bellas had almost lost their house and just managed to avert disaster at last minute due to Beca's dad they all decided it was time to strike back. Finals were fast approaching and the Bellas wanted to get them back then. Their plan at the semi-finals had failed but they weren't planning on failing this time. Still, it would seem a hollow victory if the Trebles weren't there for the Bellas to beat but that didn't mean they couldn't cause them problems and delay their arrival.

As they set off in their buses the Bellas prepared to set their plan into motion. As the Trebles pulled up for gas the Bellas stopped just around the corner out of sight. Beca and Amy got off and crept up to the Treble bus. Once they got there undetected Fat Amy set to loosening the cap on the tire. They heard the air starting to hiss out slowly and knew their job was done. They crept back to their bus and watched as the Trebles set off.

The Bellas followed them, after about ha lf an hour they watched the Treble bus pull over at the side of the road. The Bellas stopped behind them and watched as the bus emptied. Slowly they all seemed to come to the conclusion that they had a flat fire and they, due to the lack of a spare, weren't going anywhere in their bus. As the Trebles finished coming to this revelation they turned to see the Bellas in a bus behind them. Jesse and Unicycle along with a few other Trebles approached the Bellas' bus. The Bellas opened the door and Beca and Fat Amy stood in the door way.  
"What's wrong? Flat tire?" Amy asked them mockingly. "Do you need a lift? Too bad, maybe you should have thought of that before!" She called as she got into the driver's seat and started to drive away.  
"Sorry honey, love you!" Beca added as they started to move. They all watched as the Trebles started shouting and gesturing to them as they disappeared into the distance.

It had taken an extra hour after the Bellas had arrived for the Trebles to finally reach Lincoln Centre for the finals. The Bellas had started to worry that the Trebles weren't going to make it. As much as they liked the idea of how it would get the Trebles back. It would definitely upset them; maybe even destroy some of them. But at the same time the Bellas would feel a little cheated to know that they had won more by forfeit than by actual talent. By the time the Trebles did arrive they were already being called to the stage. The relief they all felt at the sight of the Trebles getting off their new bus, looking irritatingly ready, and heading straight on stage, still looking annoyingly perfect as though they weren't late at all, had not stopped the Bellas throwing their customary welcome insults. By the time the Trebles had started their performance the Bellas had revoked their wish that the Trebles would show up. The commentators actually complimented them on being 'fashionably late' and the fans were so desperate to see them and afraid that they weren't going to make it that they only cheered even louder. Still, once the Trebles got off the stage their foul moods became apparent and the Bellas got the satisfaction of knowing that they were the cause and that their plan hadn't really failed. Although the Trebles were still annoyingly obnoxious about how they had got away with being late.

Both groups had put on a great performance but when the announcers had come present the winners it had been the Bellas first and the Trebles second; something the Bellas didn't cease to throw in the Trebles' faces. All around Beca the Bellas were celebrating and cheering as they headed up onto the stage to collect their trophy. Beca was experiencing something else and as she locked eyes with Jesse she felt even worse. As she watched them all celebrating she managed to name the feeling; empty, she felt strangely empty.

* * *

Soon all the tents were assembled and a fire was burning in the centre of the circle of logs. The doctors had decided that Darcy was in no immediate danger but that she needed to get out of the cave and warm up. They all decided the best way to get her out was for them to get out first and try to pull her out. Tom would be the last out and follow her up. They all climbed out helping Darcy up. Tom held her hand until he had to let go and then climbed up after her. Once were both out at the top they embraced each other and all the other young Bellas and Trebles swarmed around them.

As Beca watched them she felt a presence sit down beside her.

"So, how long before they find us?" Chloe asked in her usual cheery voice.

"You mean if they realise we're gone." Beca corrected her.

"Of course they'll realise, they probably won't find us until morning but remember this camping trip was Bellas and Trebles only. All partners and spouses had to stay behind. They will notice us missing. Don't worry Beca. I'm more worried about whether you will be able to do the routine tomorrow night or not."

"WHAT?"

"Oops. I shouldn't have let that slip. See you later Beca!" Chloe called back t o her as she jumped up and walked away before Beca could respond and ask her questions.

Once Darcy was cleared to be left in Tom's care one of the doctors came over to Beca again.

"How about I see if I can do something about your leg so maybe you can stand up on your own?" He said as he sat down beside her where Chloe had been moments before. Beca recognised the doctor tone he was using, she hated it but she held her tongue as she really did want his help.

"Sure, that would be great, see what you can do." She said, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. As he started to work on her ankle Beca, with little else to do while she waited, started to think back to her talk with Benji after finals.

* * *

**Third Year at Barden**

All the Bellas and Trebles had gotten rooms in a hotel for the night so after the ICCA's were over they had all headed back to the hotel to party. They were all partying in one of the rooms on the ground level of the hotel. Beca had been dragged along to the party with everyone else but as soon as she had got inside she had promptly decided she didn't feel like celebrating or just partying as was the case for the Trebles. She had made an excuse about not feeling well to Fat Amy, who had been about to protest before she spotted something behind Beca and decided against it, then bailed on the party. Fat Amy had given her a look but had not said anything about it. Her choice had been cemented when she saw what Amy had seen; Jesse dancing with another girl that she didn't recognise, she guessed he had picked her up at the finals. It amazed her how the Trebles' fans still outnumbered theirs but she a guessed the Trebles' fans weren't only fans of their voices.

As Beca made her way to the elevator to head towards her room she noticed someone following her up. She turned to see Benji also heading up to his room.

"Hey," she waved as he approached and she held the doors for him. They didn't speak during the short ride up to their floor; all the Bellas and Trebles had rooms on the same one, apart from the one they were partying in. Once the door opened she headed straight to her room, as she reached it she turned and gave Benji a forced smile and nodded to him, she wasn't sure what exactly it meant but he seemed to understand because when she opened her door he followed her in. She never had to ask him he just always already knew. Perhaps it was because she spoke to him, acknowledged him, she didn't know. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to her. Immediately she collapsed in his arms as they folded around her.

"I'm sorry. I know you saw him down there with her. She's just some random girl. He loves you still you know not her. I don't know if that helps but..." he trailed off.

"It does. Sort of." She said, almost to herself before the tears started to fall.

"I guess it didn't help then."

"No. We won and it didn't change a thing. I still feel just as empty as ever. Maybe even more so." She admitted. He nodded.

"They always say winning means nothing unless you have someone to share it with."

"I still think I would feel worse if we lost."

"Okay." Benji did nothing more than acknowledge her answer. She hadn't learnt just yet but he knew she would someday. "How about you get ready for bed and I'll make us a hot chocolate?" He suggested. Beca stepped out of his embrace and nodded then she wiped her tears and took her clothes into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she came out Benji was waiting with two mugs of hot chocolate. Beca settled in her bed and they drank their hot chocolate in a comfortable silence. Once they had finished and Beca was settled in her bed Benji got up to leave. As he reached her door he turned to her.

"You have to let him go Beca. It's not fair."

"I know. I just don't think I can. I don't know how." She whispered back. He just nodded and left the room. She hoped no one noticed, it wouldn't go down well and she couldn't explain why he was there.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been doing it but when she came back to the present he had finished with her leg.

"That should do it, you should be able to stand up on your own now, you should still need help walking and you still need to rest it but at least you're not totally dependent on someone else now." He explained. She nodded,

"Thanks." He seemed to take her one word answer as a dismissal, which it sort of was, and nodded in return before he stood up and walked off to find out what everyone else was doing.

Soon everyone had finished their jobs and gathered round the fire; then they turned to Beca.

"So what do we do now?" someone asked, looking to her for instructions as she had been the one in charge so far.

"Don't ask her. She doesn't like fun things." A voice said as its owner settled themselves on the seat beside her. She glared at him, silently thankful that he had bought that question away from her, not that she would ever let him know that.

"I know! How about we all sing a song that reflects a period of our lives since we joined the Bellas or Trebles. We can pick our own group to put in the music depending on the song and who suits it." Chloe suggested. Beca was thankful that someone else had taken over for her, she had led the Bellas for just over three years and it had been quite exhausting, she didn't really want that position back now with 60 Bellas and Trebles. Everyone looked a little sceptical. "It's what we were supposed to do anyway." She added. After some grumbling everyone finally agreed, it didn't seem like the worst idea in the world and besides; what else were they going to do?

* * *

**Okay, As you may notice if you're rereading it's about an extra 500 words longer and now that bit in the next chapter isn't quite so random. I did write half this chapter the first time in a pub and I haven't really changed much so it may not be my best work, when I said I was going before I meant we were literally about to leave the pub and we were just drinking up and putting coats on so I had to rush the notes and quickly get the chapter uploaded. On the brightside I think the alcohol kept me from getting cold on the walk back to the boat because it was freezing on the walk to the pub. Just so you know I am 18 and I live in the UK so it is legal. I've really babbled pointlessly again. Right feel free to let me know what you think I know it isn't the newest chapter but still. I just haven't been in a writing mood lately, but oh well I still write regardless coz I know how much waiting kills me, so... Alright, I hope you enjoyed it, Let me know what you think. Also do you think the Bellas should find out Beca has lied to them, as in earlier today, about keeping the lie or not? I'm not sure. And now, see you in the next chapter. (Or the one after?) (*smiles*)**


	21. Chapter 21 Sing Your Heart Out

**A/N:Okay, I got my inspiration back again turns out all it takes is a new chapter of 'Falling for You' to read, or rereading old ones but not as effective, and watching the film. So, this Chapter is longer, over 4,000 words, I will mention ppeople and stuff and ask for suggestions at the bottom. I have used the whole lyrics to 2 songs in this chapter. I will explain at the bottom but here is a key: (Also one has swearing in it, I copy and pasted those lyrics that's why they are there I didn't type them, in my head I tend to replace them with 'beep' or something of a similar nature)** '_backing singers'_ "_main singing_" also in main paragraphs '_song name' artist name_ **Okay I think that covers it. **

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 21**

"Okay!" Aubrey started cheerfully as she stood up and clapped her hands together twice; taking charge as she was apparently still used to. "Since we are going to be following tonight's original entertainment plans it's only fair we follow their rules too." Everyone again groaned in protest. Aubrey continued on as though she hadn't heard them. "The rules dictate that because the year that the oath was revokes ran from 2012 to 2013 the songs we sing must be from 2013 or older. The song you pick must reflect a part of your life since you joined your respective a Capella group at Barden. It can be an event or just your feelings; it could even be about something you witnessed. However, you may be questioned on your song choice so make sure you're honest." She finished with a serious tone to her voice before becoming her over peppy and slightly forced usual voice as she started again. "Okay, now you argue amongst yourselves then we can start to sort out who is going first!" She announced. She stood smiling and Beca could see her internally counting to 10 before the shouting started and Aubrey nodded and sat back down next to Chloe with a sigh looking relieved she had managed to state the rules first.

"Wow, this sounds like fun." Beca started sarcastically.

"Considering you don't like fun things this should be perfect for you." Was the equally sarcastic response from the person sat next to her.

"You know I don't know where you got this idea. I never said I didn't like fun things." She protested.

"But you hate movies! And you know German!" He argued in an exaggerated tone.

"I don't hate movies. I never said I hated movies, I said I find them boring. And what does knowing German have to do with anything?" She was really quite curious about the last part. She honestly never knew where the link came from.

"That's basically the same thing! And it doesn't have anything to do with it, it just explains a lot."

"How? What does it explain?" She was getting a little frustrated by his lack of real explanations.

"Why you hate fun things." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Have you been listening so far? I'm sure we already covered it."

"You're unbelievable. Have you grown up at all in the last 10 years?" She asked, sensing she was never going to get a real straight answer to her previous question.

"Where would be the fun in that Beca?" He joked. She just shook her head at him trying to hold back a laugh.

"Okay, on the topic of fun things, watching everyone arguing with each other over the rules when almost all of them are on the same side is kind of fun."

"I'll give you that one." He conceded. It was definitely true; they were actually fighting with each other when really they agreed with each other. The chaos ensuing was actually quite entertaining to watch.

"How it that fair! I was like 8 when those songs came out at most!" One of them shouted.

"You can't be serious! There is no way you can expect us to know songs from then!"

"Music was weird back then!"

"Maybe it's just weird now!"

"I don't think I know any songs that old!"

"Great, I'm gonna have to sing songs my parents listened to!"

"Wow, I feel old."

"I can't remember all the songs we used to sing."

"That was ages ago. Those songs are ancient by now!"

"This is madness!"

"You can't do that!"

"Are they blaming each other for rules Aubrey just came out with?" Jesse asked leaning closer to Beca so she could hear him over the noise. They were both sat an the edge watching as the other fought it out against each other. Never once, it seemed, considering turning on theone who had just set the rules they were fighting over.

"Yep. I think they are. So how long before Aubrey puts a stop to it?" She pondered. All that they were missing was popcorn.

"5 minutes, 10 minutes tops."

"This is better than movies."

"I won't go that far."

"I would."

"There it is."

"There what is?"

"The proof, you practically admitted it. You hate movies."

"No, I said I was enjoying this and that it was better than movies, not that I hate movies. Now who wasn't listening?"

"You're just trying to twist your words to deny what I know you said."

"I didn't say it!" She protested but it came out more like a child's whine.

"Now, now Beca. No need to be like that." He said it as though he was talking to a mardy child

"I'm gonna kill you in a minute!"

"Then who would carry you back to the bus?"

"I'm sure I'll find someone."

"But then you would definitely spend the rest of your life pining for me." He smirked as he said it.

"I knew that would come back to bite me."

"Don't worry Beca, I promise to only bring it up when absolutely necessary." He said trying to sound serious and keep the grin off his face.

"I don't trust your opinion of when 'absolutely necessary' is."

"You have trust issues."

"Can you blame me on this one?"

"I'm offended at the insinuation!"

"You're a drama queen."

"There's something very wrong with that statement that I know for a fact you are aware of."

"I'd take it back but I can't risk feeding your ego. Can it get any bigger?"

"There's always room from growth Beca, don't worry." She just shook her head at him again as he put an arm around her shoulders and unconsciously pulled her closer. At that moment Aubrey stood up again.

"5 minutes, you were right. Not that you ego needed to hear that."

"If you keep it up you might actually do it permanent damage."

"I think we have a way to go yet." She said as Aubrey started to speak

Aubrey stood up and surveyed the group for a moment before getting her whistle out and blowing it to get everyone's attention. At the whistle everyone stopped and turned to face Aubrey. The ones who had turned to physical fighting picked themselves up off the ground and sat back down.

"Alright. I appreciate that many of you do not like the rules but rules are rules and we must follow them." She stated calmly. "Okay so, who's first?" She asked in her cheerful, albeit perhaps a little stressed, tone. One of the youngest Bellas stood up first.

"Okay, I haven't been a Bella for very long, barely a year but here's my song." She started to sing _'Good time'_ by _Carly Rae Jepson._ As she sang Beca started to reminisce. If this was how it was going to go to could be a while until it was her turn. She had a song in mind but she wasn't exactly sure of the outcome of it.

* * *

**Fourth Year at Barden**

Beca had now started her fourth and final year at Barden. She had been struck by conflicting feelings. At the end of this year she could finally go to L.A. and live her dream but the end of this year also meant the end of this thing she had with Jesse. She would probably never see him again. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. The Bellas didn't feel the same anymore either. She had managed to fix some of her friendships with them after their win at finals. Now however there was only the three of them left. Cynthia rose, Denise and Stacie had all graduated last year. Beca was admittedly surprised that Stacie had actually had time with her '_secret_' extracurricular activity, and the Bellas of course. Now it was only her, Fat Amy and Lily left, although Jane was pretty much part of the group now, she dreaded to think about what would happen when they all left Jane next year.

As auditions came around again Beca had to again pick 5 new Bellas. It also occurred to her that this year she had to pass on the pitch pipe too, but to who? The new recruits bought Dolly, Molly and Polly, -who yes were triplets- as well as Olivia and Nicola. Beca wasn't exactly thrilled with the attitudes of the new girls but they could sing and that was what mattered, besides they didn't have much other choice. It wasn't until they got to the party however that Beca started to notice something. As the Bellas walked into the stadium the Trebles seemed to scatter, each heading for a Bella, excluding Benji, Lily, Fat Amy and Jane. Who could be seduced or in Benji case took no part in the war. Beca waited for the ever so expected greeting so had no doubt she would be getting soon enough. Sure enough after some stumbling she heard it.

"BECAW! BECAW!" She closed her eyes and looked away a second to hide her smile. In a way she liked that even when they were like this he still kept up their little tradition.

"What's up weirdo?" She slipped up before she could stop herself. She looked away a second praying he would ignore it. He was probably drunk enough that she could persuade him he imagined it.

"What game are you playing now Beca?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes, only a slight slur in his question, just enough to let her know he was drunk.

"Don't know what you're talking about." She tried to brush it off.

"Why are you doing this Beca?" Now she _really_ didn't know what he was talking about.

"Doing what?"

"The war. Acting like there isn't a war. Take your pick." She was a little taken aback. Surely he was too drunk for this conversation.

"You're drunk."

"You're doing it again, and evading. Why Beca?" He sounded almost desperate for an answer; his words still slurred a little.

"Come back in an hour when you're too drunk to remember the answer and maybe I'll tell you then." She said before quickly dodging round him and heading down for a drink before he could process her words.

It some became apparent what the Trebles had planned and it looked like they were succeeding. Yes, she was going to lose some Bellas tomorrow morning. That was for certain. Sure enough about an hour later a considerably more drunk Jesse staggered up to her. She hadn't actually expected him to come back, or to remember.

"I want answers Beca!" He demanded, his words also more slurred than before.

"Fine, you probably won't remember anyway but first, what's _your_ plan all about? You really think the Bellas will fall from your lots act?" She knew one had but she refused to believe they all would. He came closer to her until he could whisper in her ear. Hiss closeness and breath on her ear almost making her lose it.

"Look around Beca, they already have. How you enforce the oath is your choice but they've all broke it." He whispered. She looked around to see he was right. Her anger at him, for both his words and that they were true, gave her the strength to push him off her to a suitable distance again.

"You want the truth? I don't know why or what I'm doing. I just know that I can't stop. I can't leave you alone, or let you go or whatever. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She could hear her voice getting emotional. He just stood there shocked, his alcohol clouded brain unable to process her words properly. "That's what I thought. Good thing you probably won't remember this in the morning." She said with a little venom in her voice before she turned away and stormed off leaving the party. She had seen what she needed to and she couldn't stay where he was any longer. She walked straight past Benji, not hearing him calling out to her.

She knew treating Jesse the way she had had been a little unfair. She had purposely refused to tell him until he was too drunk to remember but also too drunk to be able to properly respond to her outburst. She just hoped he didn't remember it in the morning when he woke up.

* * *

While Beca had been about the past other Bellas and Trebles had sang their songs. Some songs had a deeper meaning while others really didn't seem to mean much at all. One of the Trebles had sung '_Twist and Shout'_ by _The Beatles_ while Darcy had sung '_Holding out for a Hero'_ by _Bonnie Tyler_. The first song meaning little more than they enjoyed their time as a Treble while the latter was about Darcy being stuck in the cave. There was also a Treble who had sung or rapped '_Lose Yourself'_ by _Eminem_, he has come from a rough back ground and at first struggled with Stage fright but he had made a life for himself in college and after. That was one of the more inspirational stories. She was also surprised at the number of relationship that had ended or hadn't happened because of the war, because of her. One story that had gotten to her was about a Bella and a Treble who had been childhood sweethearts. They wanted to go to college together, then graduate, then get married and have kids. That had all ended when she joined the Bellas and he joined the Trebles. She had sung '_It must have been love'_ by _Roxette_ and he had sung '_One Last Love Song'_ by _The Beautiful South._ She was also surprised by the number of apparent affairs that had occurred between the groups. One Bella had sung _'Picture'_ by _Carly Rae Jepson_, she had then had to explain how she had one night with a Treble but due to the war they never got to be together, they had planned to get together after graduation but the war had somehow changed everything before they made it. He never came back for her. They were both happily married now, just not to each other. Another Treble had sung '_She's the only one'_ by _Bread_ about his unrequited love for one of the Bellas. Said Bella had sung '_Just a Step Away'_ also by _Carly Rae Jepson_. Beca wondered if it had been about the same Treble. Some of the Relationships had been destructive and most likely war motivated. One Treble had sung '_Nothing but Trouble'_ by _A1._ Apparently one of the Bellas had taken to playing with him to benefit the Bellas' war efforts throughout their entire time at Barden. Amelia, who's voice had recovered somewhat over the years since she was in the Bellas sang '_Take a Bow'_ by _Leona Lewis_. That one was definitely about the start of the war. Some songs had just been against the other Group and quite pro-war. One angry Treble had sung '_They Don't Care About Us'_ by _Michael Jackson_, Donna had sung _'Stronger'_ by _Kelly Clarkson_, another Bella had gone with _'Fighter'_ by _Christina Aguilera_, An old Bella leader had picked _'Predictable'_ by _Delta Goodrem_, about her experience with the Trebles and their pranks. They also had '_Just Like Jesse James'_ by _Cher_ and '_When The Going Gets Tough'_ by _Boyzone,_ the latter which was sung by a Treble recognised as joining in her fourth year. Some of the songs took a different path though. _'Yesterday_ _Once More'_ by _The Carpenters_ was sang by one rather nostalgic Bella, one of the new Bellas sang _'Skyfall'_ by _Adele,_ obviously thinking it was time the war ended. Jane had sang '_Mr Rock N Roll'_ by _Amy MacDonald_. Beca got the feeling it was somehow more about what Jane had witnessed between herself and Jesse than anything else but perhaps she was just being paranoid.

What had really bought Beca's attention back to the present however was Fat Amy singing a rather unique version of _Shania Twain's_ '_You're_ _Still the One'_ obviously, or hopefully, to Bumper. Unique or disturbing, Beca wasn't sure which word fitted best. All too soon, or in the eyes of most not soon enough, it was the next person's turn. It was Beca's turn after this. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it. The next one was a Treble. He and his desired group stood up and he relayed to them his song choice. He was never particularly bothered about the war, he explained, but he had lost to the Bellas one year so it was about the ICCA's and the pranks in a way. As the tune started she recognised _Frank Sinatra_.

"_That's Life," 'That's Life' "that's what all the people say._

_You're riding high in April, Shot down in May_

_But I know I'm gonna change that tune_

_When I'm back on top, back on top in June"_

He started off with the first verse doing a surprisingly good job of it. Beca was starting to get nervous for her own song now.

"_I said that's life_" others did the backing up with a surprisingly high _'That's life'_

"_And as funny as it may seem_

_Some people get their kicks, stomping on a dream_

_But I don't let it, let it get me down_

_'Cause this fine old world, it keeps spinning around_" He continued. She could see how it fitted in to his life and the war.

"_I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate, a poet, a pawn and a king_

_I've been up and down and over and out, and I know one thing_

_Each time I find myself, flat on my face_

_I pick myself up and get, back in the race"_

_"That's Life"_

_'That's Life'_

_"I tell you, I can't deny it_

_I thought of quitting, baby but my heart just ain't gonna buy it_

_And if I didn't think it was worth one single try_

_I'd jump right on a big bird and then I'd fly"_

_"I've been_ _a puppet, a pauper, a pirate, a poet, a pawn and a king_

_I've been up and down and over and out, and I know one thing_

_Each time I find myself, flat on my face_

_I just pick myself up and get, back in the race"_

_"That's Life"_ He started his final verse and Beca's nerves were really starting

'_That's Life'_

_"That's life and I can't deny it,_

_Many times I thought of cutting out but my heart just won't buy it_

_But if there's nothing shaking come this July_

_I'm gonna role myself up, in a big ball and die, my, my,"_ He ended.

Everyone clapped as he bowed before he sat down and all the attention turned to Beca. Jesse Nudged her and she managed to stand, thankfully one of the doctors had come back to her leg and managed to sort some sort of support out for it so she could just about stand up without help, she still couldn't really walk without it though. She carefully picked the best selection of Bellas to back her up for the song before being helped into the centre, but not in the fire, ready to sing.

She told the Bellas her choice. They nodded and started the tune to '_Six Degrees of Separation'_ by _The Script_.

"_You've read the books,_  
_You've watched the shows,_  
_What's the best way no one knows, yeah,_  
_Meditate, get hypnotized._  
_Anything to take from your mind._  
_But it won't go, ohhhh ohhh_  
_You're doing all these things out of desperation,_  
_Ohhh ohhh,_  
_You're going through six degrees of separation_."

She watched Jesse out the corner of her eye as she started to sing, facing him was just too difficult. She was the first so far to sing about heartbreak, in this way at least. She could see it was effecting him. He was getting angry at her for hiding it for all those years and maybe also for living this way ever since they broke up. It was true, she realised. She wasn't just singing about her time at Barden since they broke up, it matched her own life pretty well even after college, it still matched it she realised as she got into the second verse.

"_You hit the drink, you take a toke_  
_Watch the past go up in smoke, yeah_  
_Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,_  
_You're better now than ever, and your life's okay_  
_When it's not. No._  
_You're doing all these things out of desperation,_  
_Ohhh ohhh,_  
_You're going through six degrees of separation."_

It was exactly what she had been doing in L.A., what she had started right after finals, that was what the whole lie was about. The Chorus really summed it up though

"_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_" It reminded her of when she first thought he had cheated.  
"_What's gonna kill you is the second part_" She hadn't believed him, she had tried to get revenge only to find out the truth.  
"_And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle_" Then she had tried to apologize only for him to say it was too late, they were over.  
"A_nd fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_" She had managed to persuade herself that she had over the next two years, right up until graduation.  
"_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_" She had seen him with various fans but it had been different that night, she hadn't been able to stop herself.  
"_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little_" She had spent the last 7 years thinking about that one. She had worked that out at the graduation party. She had sort of worked it out before when she went to apologize but when the war had started she had made it worse. That was what she had to accept and admit then. It was hard to realize that maybe it was the war she created and fuelled to keep hold of him was what had pushed him away more. Maybe was what had lost him. She was yet to find out if she had. He never answered her question, and he never denied her accusation.

She turned to face him, she hadn't really meant to but now their eyes were locked and she couldn't look away. Somewhere in the song with the emotions it had evoked tears had started to fall, she hated how weak he made her feel when they were fighting. When she was with him and they were together she felt strong but he also had the ability to bring her down on her knees feeling weak when they weren't. She hadn't really cried over anyone before him apart from her dad when he left.

_'Oh no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself_  
_No no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself'_ the other Bellas backed her up.

"_You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,_  
_Anyone who'll throw an arm around you, yeah_  
_Tarot cards_  
_Gems and stones,_  
_Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul._  
_Well it's not, no, wohhhh"_

That was what she had done in L.A., poured her heart out to a stranger, she had tried drink and men, none of it had worked.

"_You're only doing things out of desperation,_  
_Ohhh no,_  
_You're goin' through six degrees of separation_."

_It was true, just over 9 years later and she still hadn't moved on, she couldn't. She continued to sing._

_"First, you think the worst is a broken heart_  
_What's gonna kill you is the second part_  
_And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle_  
_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_  
_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_  
_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little"_

_"No there's no starting over,_  
_Without finding closure, you'd take them back,_  
_No hesitation,_  
_That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation_

_Oh, no there's no starting over,_  
_Without finding closure, you'd take them back,_  
_No hesitation,_  
_That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation_"

It was true, she hadn't got the closure she needed, there was no way she could start over without it but she also knew there was absolutely no way she could start over or move on without him. That would be unbearable. She managed to finish the song.

"_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_  
_What's gonna kill you is the second part_  
_And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle_  
_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_  
_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_  
_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little"_

_"No, no, there ain't no help_  
_It's every man for himself_  
_You're goin' through six degrees of separation"_

_"No, no, there ain't no help_  
_It's every man for himself_  
_You're goin' through six degrees of separation"_

_"No, no, there ain't no help_  
_It's every man for himself"_

The last part she also knew to be true it seemed. Neither she nor anyone else seemed to be able to pull her out of it, except perhaps one. As soon as the song had ended Jesse had stood up and walked off. Beca tried to hobbled after him. Once she was outside the log circle a little way and had hopped just out of normal voice level earshot she stopped and rested against a tree, she could still make out his form just ahead of her.

"Jesse!" She shouted, she was taken by surprise what he did turn around at her call, she walked back up to her.

"What Beca? What are you gonna try next?" He demanded his voice raised.

"What do you mean? The song wasn't..." She was lost for words.

"I know the song wasn't. But you can't deny the war was."

"I..." She didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong? No speech? No plan?"

"Plan?"

"That's what the war was wasn't it? To try to hold on to me? You pretty much admitted it on hood night." Beca froze.

"You remember that? You weren't supposed to remember that." She said the second part almost as though to herself, if he remembered that then he would know why she had told him then, and it looked like she had played a game with him, that she had set him up, so she was justified for getting upset. It looked like she had manipulated him. And the worse part, it was sort of true.

"Yes Beca, I remember it all too well."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter I forget that bit up top. So we started off with teasing and ended up with fighting. Jesse has yet to sing. **

**Beca's song 'Six Degrees of Separation' by The Script was suggested may chapters ago by TrainOfThought15 so thank you. As soon as I heard it I thought it was perfect for the story I just had to find somewhere to put it. So here it is.**

**Sorry if it didn't fit her voice exactly, that's why I mainly stuck to Bellas not in the film for the songs I mentioned that was I can't be moaned at for getting it wrong because they're my characterd and I can make their voices sound however I want.**

**Also Thank you to .792 (AKA my official most loyal reviewer) Who had been with me since the beginning and has reviewed to all bar one of my chapters. She suggested 'Good time', 'Just a step away' and 'Picture' all by Carly Rae Jepson, I hope you thing they were used okay.**

**The rest of the songs were picked out of my itunes library. I just looked through and picked ones that could relate to events and where my fairly well known artists. The Beatles etc. will probably still be well known in the next 10 years. I also just picked some of my favourites. My itunes library is all over the place but mainly older songs, just be thankful I couldn't fit 'flash bang wallop' or 'little white bull' by Tommy Steele in, they are weird songs and from '59 I think. Although they are funny so if don't rule them out. Frank Sinatra was, and still is one of, my favourite singers for many years and 'That's Life' was, and still is one of, my favourite songs so that's why it's in there. I also realised as I typed, that one I typed I know the words that well but it was my favourite for as far back as I can remember and my first memories are of being about 2/3, that it fitted into the story.**

**If you can think of any other songs let me know, not everyone has sung yet so suggestions are always welcome for present, past and future chapters. We have also started the fourth year, this is where the pranks get nasty. If anyone has any guesses about what happens at Graduation let me know, it popped up again in this chapter. Also this one will be effected by you. Do you think the Bellas should find out that Beca in the present has lied to them about the lie and why she didn't tell them before. One person said yes and one person said no so far, Remember i'm sadistic and I like to make people suffer so leaving me to my own devices is dangerous. Besides, I'm not forced to write a happy ending for everyone. I'm not blackmailing just warning/reminding.**

**So recap, let me know what you think, please answer my last question as I am undecided and that never ends well.** **Random thought; what do you think to pranks in the present- I can see Beca and Jesse starting up another mini subwar, not exactly malicious - let me know what you think.** **So I hope you enjoyed it, and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	22. Chapter 22 Is it Lost?

**A/N: Hi again. I will explain bits at the end, please don't kill me. The songs are formatted the same way as before. Okay I'll let you read now. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it. P.S, I sorted chapter 20 and added a little bit here and there so if you want to go back and read it you can, it will still make sense if you doon't but the whole she can stand on her own isn't so random anymore and I added a bit to the flashbacks.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 22**

"Well Beca, any thoughts?" Jesse asked his voice holding some venom.

"I- I..." Beca sighed frustrated with herself and her apparent inability to speak in, well any form or sentences. Jesse just nodded, a silent 'that's what I thought' before he put his head down and headed back to the group. As he brushed past her Beca grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No! You don't get to just walk away like that. I'm going to answer, I just need a minute to gather my thoughts okay?"

"You mean decide on your lie." It sounded like a question but it was more of a statement. Beca felt her temper rise.

"Why would I lie?! We've pretty much established that you can tell when I'm lying so really what would be the point?!" She started to raise her voice her anger showing through her tone.

"Fine Beca, what's your story for this one?" He asked his voice suddenly sounding more tired than angry.

"As you are aware I have told you, apparently more than once, why I kept up the lie. I didn't want to lose you, as selfish as it was." She too sounded tired now. "But it wasn't just like that, I couldn't lose you, I didn't know how. I didn't know how to let you go and I didn't know how to live if I did. I still don't know how you did it but in the just under a year we were together you pretty much managed to become my whole world. Then it all came crashing down, at first when I thought you had done it only to discover you hadn't and I'd done it myself as a result. I was devastated, you know that now but you didn't then and I couldn't let you know back then, I wasn't that person."

"And you are now?" He interrupted. "You're so much better now? You don't lie and manipulate anymore?"

"Look Jesse, I'm sorry I set you up that night. I deliberately refused to give you answers until you were too drunk to be able properly react and I thought you were too drunk to remember." She sighed again. "But do you want the real truth of that night? I don't know why I was acting like the war never happened that night, I missed you and it reminded me of the past and it just slipped out before I could stop it. I didn't really intend to tell you what I did when you were in that state. What I said was true but I never meant to tell you like that, I just wanted to get away from you because being near you was messing with my head. It was just supposed to be a distraction, but then you came back, and you pointed out the new Bellas' betrayal and I was drunk and it just tipped me over the edge. It wasn't your fault before you think I blamed you. I was the one who said I would tell you when you were drunk, I was the one who had been drinking and couldn't control my temper." She paused to look him in the eye. "Tell me I'm lying 'cause you know better than anyone if I'm telling the truth." He watched her for a moment before breaking eye contact. She sighed again, she felt totally exhausted now, all the events of the day catching up to her and most of all the fighting.

"I can't believe it was only this morning that we were happy in my bed. Is there any point Jesse? Should I really continue my story? 'cause if it's pointless let me know now and put me out of my misery. I didn't lie in that song. The whole war stemmed pretty much from our break up. The obsession with winning: a need to feel some kind of success, to feel like there was some reason to everything, even just to wake up in the morning. All it did was make that empty feeling so much worse. I spent the last nine and a half years almost moping about on that last stage. I accepted it was my fault but I couldn't move on, I didn't want to. I guess some part of me was convinced you felt the same somewhere deep down. So please Jesse, if I'm wasting my time just let me know, so I can finally let you go, move on." Her weariness was clear in her voice. She paused and sighed for what felt like the millionth time since this conversation/argument or whatever it was started. He just stayed silent. "Please Jesse just let me know. If it's pointless just tell me. I don't want to keep talking about it if it is. I need to forget it all and move on if that's the case but I need you to say it. I haven't really asked you or needed you to do anything for me at all this week, not from you specifically, so please just grant me this. What do you feel?" She begged of him. He opened his mouth to speak when Fat Amy came up to them and put a hand on each of their shoulders pointing them back to the group.

"It's your turn to sing Jesse." She explained as she pushed him ahead towards the circle. She then turned to Beca and put her arm around her to help support her. "You okay flatbutt?" Beca looked at her in surprise.

"I haven't heard you say that since we arrived this week."

"Yeah, well. I got kids now, got to at least _try_ to bring them up right but you looked like you needed a reminder of the good old times. Actually it was Bumper who suggested it would be a bad name for the kids to pick up. You wouldn't imagine him being the serious parent would you?" Amy explained.

"No, definitely not, but honestly it's hard to imagine each of you like that. I guess one of you have to do it. Might as well be him."

"How's things with Jesse going?"

"I don't even know if there's any point in trying anymore." She explained with yet another sigh.

"I'm sorry flatbutt, but don't give up just yet, you don't know what's going through his head."

As they reached the log circle they both sat down on the log that Beca and Jesse had previously been occupying before she was called to sing.

"Amy. About what I said earlier today-" Beca started in a whisper but they were suddenly both distracted when Cynthia Rose stood up and joined Jesse in the centre. He had asked her to lead his song of choice with him. It was causing a stir for several reasons. No one had sung a duet yet and no one had picked someone of the opposite sex to sing with, even as just back up. As they started to sing Beca felt her heart sink, it felt like her world was crumbling for the second time in her life.

_"Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone"_

"Your dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone"

"And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say"

"But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (now I get)  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone"

"How can I put it? You put me on.  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone"

"How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way"

"But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (Thanks to you)  
Now I get (Now I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone"

"You had your chance (you had your chance) you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again"

"Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone"

He was among the last to sing while they had been gone a few others had sung, one of the Trebles had gone with '_Ronnie' _by _Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons_. It had strangely hit home with Beca from the bit she had heard when she had followed Jesse. Another one sang about a more current time with '_Hold Me Now'_ by _Thompson Twins._ Someone else also did _The Beatles'_ '_Yesterday'_ about how they had lost a girlfriend when they had become a Treble purely because she was a fan of the Bellas so she had left him. One Bella sang '_We are not Alone'_ by _Karla DeVito,_ a song hated to admit she recognised from The Breakfast Club, from one Bella who was against the war, she was a current one who clearly had fallen for a Treble and didn't see all the differences between the Bellas and the Trebles that the others claimed existed. There had also been a few songs by _The Script _after Beca had sung one. So far there had been: _'If You Ever Come Back', 'Nothing' _and_ 'Exit Wound'._ Some of the songs were about Bellas while others were about life after college.

He had watched Beca the whole time he was singing. It was pretty dark out now, in fact Beca had heard someone mention it being nearly 11pm, and they had yet to have dinner so it had been decided that after Jesse had sung his song they would prepare some sort of food to eat. Beca used this excuse so the moment he finished singing she got up and Fat Amy, understanding what had just happened, helped her over to her tent that someone had kindly erected, and delivered her bags to, for her while she was unable to do it herself. Once Beca was settled safely in her tent Amy stayed outside as a 'guard dingo', so no one (Jesse) could bother her. She heard him follow them and Amy prevent him from coming in for which Beca was very thankful. She just couldn't deal with him right now. She wasn't sure if she ever would be able to.

Beca was beyond sick of crying now, that didn't seem to stop the tears, but she was still very sick of them all the same. She hadn't expected Jesse to do it like that. Still, at least now she knew. Wasn't that what she wanted after all? To know how he felt. Well, now she did. He was done with her. All the lies had finally split them up for good. She curled up on top of her sleeping bag and tried to think of something else. She found herself wandering back in time again.

* * *

**Fourth Year at Barden**

All the Bellas were gathered in the converted gym for their first practice with the new Bellas. Beca had them all sat on their chairs waiting for the meeting to commence. Once they were all sat down Beca started to cast her eyes over them all. Not one of them was absent even though most of them had broken the oath.

"How many of you were Trebleboned last night?" Beca asked deciding to just go with blunt. There was some shuffling but no one spoke up. "I know the answer I just wanted to give you a chance to come forward." She said in a disappointed but hard tone. "Dolly, Polly, Molly, Olivia and Nicola, I'm disappointed in you. You all broke the oath. You are hereby disinvited. Hand over your scarves, take your chairs and go." Beca instructed.

She had really been talking to Aubrey way too much. They all did as she said. Some with a huff and others with tears. Never had this many Bellas been simultaneously kicked out and now the Bellas were too low on numbers to compete. Still Beca wasn't done. "Donna, I expected more from you, you too broke the oath and are hereby disinvited from the Bellas, please turn in your scarf and go."

Donna just stared at Beca's expectant face for a moment before doing as Beca asked, tears threatening to fall, explaining how it was an accident. Beca just shook her head at her. The few remaining Bellas just sat there in shock until Donna had left.

"What the hell Beca?!" Fat Amy demanded.

"They broke the oath!" Beca defended.

"But Beca, we don't have enough numbers to compete now." Jane added gently. Her input had surprised Beca, she normally just sat back, still she didn't let it deter her.

"We will just have to hold new auditions" Beca decided on the spot. Truthfully the predicament with the Bellas breaking the oath had kept her up much of the night after Jesse had pointed it out to her. After many hours Beca had finally realised that regardless of their numbers they just had to go. She also knew that was exactly what the Trebles' plan had been about, taking away their group members and weakening them while also making them unfit for competition as they didn't qualify. Beca still had to do it even if it did meant the Trebles won that battle, she would just have to think of a way to fix her numbers problem. And now the solution had finally come to her. They would hold new auditions for the Bellas.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Amanda, "We can't just set up new auditions without any warning. No one will turn up."

"I guess we could take the ones we had to turn down before." Gemma suggested. Beca wasn't exactly thrilled by that idea but it was quite true, auditions couldn't be just thrown together and besides all the same people would probably audition. Some of the ones they had turned down had been quite good but a lot hadn't been. They needed 5 new Bellas.

"Anna, Hannah and Sara were quite good. We almost took them instead." Fat Amy suggested.

"But the rest were terrible." Amanda commented. Lily also mentioned something about picking a couple and Beca sincerely hoped the part about stuffing them was just her ears playing tricks on her.

"Okay, we only need 2, so which 2 were least terrible?" Beca asked the others for their opinions.

"Well, Rachel and Bethany are a little tone deaf but won't fight you and are pretty good dancers. Erica and Lillian can hit the notes better but they attract attention and not the good kind while Natalie, Tracy and Vicky look okay and that will probably distract from their singing but they can also fade into the background. And Natalie isn't opposed to lip syncing or miming instead of singing." Fat Amy gave them all a run down.

"I guess we could take Natalie and Rachel while we try to look for some others." Beca decided, with little other choice the others just nodded their agreement.

They all knew they needed to start new rehearsals with the new girls as soon as possible, especially considering not all of them were up to the usual standard. This meant doing a second initiation and they needed to do it straight away. As there were 5 of them now and they had picked 5 new ones it meant they each had to 'kidnap' one. After finding out they were all free each Bella went to pick up their assigned 'chosen one'. Soon they were all lined up for their initiation as Beca made them take the oath. One main difference this time was that they all seemed a little more desperate to be there, it gave Beca more confidence that they wouldn't break the oath. They may have suffered a severe blow but they weren't about to let the Trebles win. Beca wasn't backing down.

* * *

Beca could hear them all being called to dinner. She was starving but she didn't want to face Jesse just yet. She could hear him outside talking to Amy. It appeared that he wanted to talk to Beca but Amy still had no intentions of letting him anywhere near Beca, she knew there was a reason Fat Amy was her friend despite the regular rather creepy comments often surrounding dingoes. She wasn't exactly sure what Amy's obsession with dingoes was about but she remembered Stacie mentioning once that she had asked and would now forever wish she hadn't, coming from Stacie that meant something, even Lily had avoided the subject. Eventually Beca decided her hunger won out. She sat up and wiped her eyes; fishing in a bag she found a mirror and fixed her makeup, not that there was much to fix after all the crying she had done today. She hadn't realised what a mess she had become and she hadn't had time to sort herself out since they left the Barden campus that morning. She still couldn't believe that only last night Jesse had told her that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life without her and now just moments ago, it seemed, he had said he was glad she was gone and was happier without her. Once she was sufficiently happy with her appearance she decided it was time to make her exit.

"Amy, I'm coming out!" She shouted to her friend and apparent body guard.

"Alright, just a second!" Amy yelled back before shouting for someone whose name Beca couldn't quite make out. "Okay you can come out now." Amy shouted again after a minute. Beca immerged from the tent to find someone else waiting to escort her to the food while Amy apparently was fending off Jesse who now decided he wanted to talk.

"Beca-" he started.

"No! I don't even want to look at you right now, just leave me alone." She interrupted him before leaving with her escort before he could say or do anything else while Amy stopped Jesse from following.

"I really messed up this time didn't I?" He asked turning to Fat Amy. It was more of an observation than a question.

"Yep. You messed up big time. Looks like if you don't really feel how she thinks you feel then you've got some apologising to do."

"Yeah," he sighed rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as he watched her go, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

**As I said please don't kill me. The song you may recognise from the soundtrack. It wasn't fond of the song when I first bought it but now it is my favourite from the ones I bought, which is most of the songs off the CD. I will remind you that the songs can represent ****_any_**** period of their lives since joining. It doesn't necessarily mean that's how he feels now and he did sort of want to hurt Beca, if we remember his flashback he was a little unstable. As I have said in response to reviews, they have a bit of a role reversal going on right now.**

**So thank you OneShotWoman15, you're awesome. Who suggested all the songs in this chapter apart from Since U Been Gone and had also put up with a lot of my babbling and helped me if I have been a bit stuck. You may have noticed I didn't use one of your songs, I have other plans for it. I hope the others were used okay.**

**Right for my questions. I keep asking them in hope that at some point someone will answer them. Do you think Beca and Jesse should have a little none malicious prank war? When/if they are on better terms of course. Should the Bellas find out how Beca just lied to them. What do you think she almost told Fat Amy?**

**Now the out of curiousity questions: What do you think happened at graduation? What do you think about the Trebles' latest prank and Beca's response to it? How do you think Jesse feels about Beca now?**

**Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it, if you review I will give you a mini summary of next chapter (fact not bribe) and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	23. Chapter 23 Attempt at Avoiding

**A/N: Sorry. I know this chapter is really late but I had 2 weeks of homework to do and as of Sunday I had done almost none of it so I had to get a bit done on Sunday and Monday, tell my teacher on Monday that I had left it at home, spend all monday night going one of the six physics papers for Tuesday, told my teacher on Tuesday I had left them at home to mark them then spent Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday doing Physics homework then Friday doing my Further maths forr that day so I literally had no time to write. It's entirely mine and my poor time keeping skills' fault. I'm sorry. I do like many have exams coming up, starting on 17th May and finishing 26th June. I have a total of 11. I will still try to update because the longer I leave it the longer I put it off and I'm afraid I'll leave it and then not come back to it. So I have decided to go back and edit/delete my A/N from past chapters. Like the apologies for being late and stuff because they no longer apply for anyone reading thos chapters. Anyway, I hope the chapter is okay, let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy it and see you at the bottom. Oh and my Pitch perfect DVD arrived the other day, guess what I'm watching now.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 23**

Fat Amy managed to fend off Jesse long enough for Beca to get some food and seat herself where he couldn't sit next to her. Amy then filled in the space next to Beca.

"You know for what it's worth I don't think he-" Amy started.

"I don't care. I don't want to talk about it." Beca cut her off. Amy looked at her and Beca could feel Amy analysing her.

"I know you care but if you don't want to talk about it then whatever." Amy finally decided. Beca gave a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived when she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Beca, please can we talk?" He asked, a hint of begging in his voice. Beca carried on eating her dinner doing her best the ignore him. One thing she often seemed to forget about Jesse. He is persistent. "Come on Beca, give me a chance." He tried again. Knowing that ignoring him wasn't working Beca took a different approach. She turned to Fat Amy.

"Do you hear someone talking cause there's this annoying buzzing noise in my ear?" Beca asked hoping he would take the hint. On second thoughts she was hoping Amy would take the hint.

"Oh yeah, it's... Oh right." Fat Amy started before realising what Beca meant. "No, Beca. But whoever it is better go before I unleash the wraith of a starved dingo." Amy started to play along giving Jesse a pointed look at the end. Or Amy's equivalent. Either way Beca gave another sigh of relief when he took the hint, or threat, and walked away. "He still isn't going to give up you know." Amy pointed out once he was out of earshot.

"After what he said in that song I don't get why. He basically said he wants me gone."

"You know I don't think he-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you just-"

"Can't we just drop it?"

"Sure, if you don't feel like talking about it then we won't talk about it." Beca could hear the undertone to her statement. She was reminding her that she hadn't talked about the lie because Beca didn't feel like it. It wasn't so much that Beca didn't want to talk about it but more that she wasn't sure what to say. At least she had more time now and she hadn't had to tell all the others yet due to losing the other group then all the drama that had bought. Still, Beca know it looked like she just didn't _want_ to talk about it. It was true she didn't want to talk about it but that wasn't why she wasn't. She had learned a long time ago that in life you have to do things you don't want to do.

"Look, Amy I'm-" Beca started, trying to apologise, or explain, which one she wasn't sure.

"Hey, I wonder who's going to sing next. Do you think they'll wait until everyone's finished eating or not?" Amy cut her off obviously not wanting to hear Beca's 'excuses'.

"I don't know. Who's next?" Beca decided it was safer to go with the turn in conversation.

"That guy I think." She said pointing to one of the older Trebles. "Although people are thinking of following Jesse's example." She commented. "Oops. Sorry, I forgot." She added when she noticed Beca wince at Jesse's name and the mention of what he sang.

"So, what do you think they'll sing?" Beca asked trying to skim over the uncomfortable territory.

"I don't know but it looks like we're about to find out, he's getting up. He seemed to scan the circle until he set his eyes on a Bella who looked about the same age. He then walked into the middle beckoning her, she stood and met him in the middle. They looked at each other before they both nodded. Beca could see but couldn't understand their silent conversation. They obviously had some kind of relationship in the past but Beca was sure she had seen them both with their spouses earlier in the week, and they weren't each other. It made her wonder about the nature of their relationship. They obviously still had a very strong bond to be able to communicate in such a way. They announced that this song would stand for both of their turns then picked out a set of backing singers.

As the song started Beca started to get an idea of the kind of relationship the two had shared.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie" _The Bella started.

The Treble took over for the verse.

_"I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength"_

The Bella picked up again.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"_

_He started again._

_"You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window "pain""_.

Beca got the feeling the hits were more emtional that physical in their relationship but that it was no less destructive. It seemed like a good thing they had managed to escape it although she wasn't sure how they had. Even looking at them now she could see them been drawn back in. In a way it reminded her of her own relationship with Jesse. A lot of the war had been about hurting each other but at the same time they wouldn't let go, or at least she wouldn't, she was no longer sure how he felt. She started to sing again.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"_

He started the final verse. Everyone could _feel_ the impact their relationship had had on them.

_"Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time!  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna"_

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie" _She finished.

Whatever Beca had expected them to sing it hadn't been '_Love the Way You Lie' _by _Eminem feat. Rihanna._ Once they had finished they both stood frozen staring at each other. Everyone sat watching them with bated breath waiting and wondering what they would do next. Fortunately for them, although much to the disappointment of everyone else, someone intervened before either one could do something they would regret.

After the excitement of the couple singing the last song everyone seemed to settle into near silence as everyone focused on eating, it appeared the next person would be singing after all the food was finished.

"So how long do you think everyone will keep up with this singing thing before they decide to call it a night?" Beca wondered aloud.

"Probably only another few songs before they call it a night and pick it up after breakfast in the morning." Amy reasoned. Once they had all finished eating the singing started again. Beca found herself tuning them out.

* * *

**Fourth Year at Barden**

They were all on their way to regionals now. The Bellas still had yet to get the Trebles back for hood night but they had a plan formulating. The new Bellas seemed to be doing okay and although the Bellas weren't at their best they felt strong enough to be fairly confident going into the competition. A second auditions had been set up for the week after regionals for replacements. The new 'bad' Bellas were aware of their situation and although they were somewhat disappointed that they would be taking a back seat and once they had new Bellas had been picked they would be 'on the bench' in effect they were still loyal to the Bellas, which meant they too hated the Trebles.

News of the rivalry and war between the Trebles and Bellas had somehow become public knowledge between finals last year and regionals this year and their fans had divided. Still, this was all just rumors. Neither the Trebles nor the Bellas had been in front of a crowd since. This was another reason Beca was a little nervous about going up on stage tonight.

They all watched the Sockapellas first; Beca was still amazed they were still going. It also reminded her that a friendly competition was going to take place at Barden next month. All Barden's a Capella groups were to take part as well as a few other groups from other universities that had been invited, the Sockapellas were among them. As if they didn't had enough on with preparing for the ICCA's, but the BU Harmonics had insisted to the university that it would be a good idea and bring good publicity. Apparently the Bella-Treble war wasn't the good kind. Really it was just a way for the BU Harmonics to compete as they weren't good enough to get into the actual competitions.

After the Sockapellas finished they set the Bellas headed up onto the stage. This was when they first noticed the difference in their fans. On one side they got cheers, but only from one side. The other side however was perhaps the most noticeable. From the other side they got boos. It appeared that not only had the Trebles' and Bellas' fans separated themselves they were actually competing with who was loudest; the fans cheering and the others booing. Beca tried not to let it affect her. It had been no secret over the years that the Trebles had more fans but it had never been this noticeable. Especially as now there was no one that was cheering for both. It was a clear line. Either you were a fan of the Treblemakers or you were a fan of the Bellas but you couldn't cheer for both.

Once the initial shock had worn off and the crowd had quieted down the Bellas started. At the end of it Beca was quite proud of their performance. That was until the Trebles came along anyway. By the awards ceremony everyone was aware of who was taking the trophy home and it wasn't the Bellas. The Bellas did come in a solid second however, or at least that was what Beca had told them, she had also reminded the, that it wasn't the first time they had lost to the Trebles at regionals but won at the finals, they still had hope. The ride home on the bus had been anything but happy that night.

* * *

As it turned out Amy had been quite right, after another couple of songs everyone had decided to call it a night and set to going to bed. That had been when they had all discovered problem number 2.

"Amy? How many tents can you see?" Beca asked as they reached the area that they had set up the tents in.

"About 30 why?" Amy asked, obviously not grasping the problem. Each tent was small an absolute maximum of 2 people and even that was pushing it.

"There's 60 of us Amy." Beca said hoping her blonde friend would get it without her having to explain the whole problem in simple terms.

"So?" She still seemed puzzled to what Beca's problem was. After Beca staring at her for a few seconds it seemed to click. "Oh, I see your problem. No one thought it would be an issue. We all sorted out pairs earlier, before..." She left the end of her sentence unspoken. Before her and Jesse had fought. "I'm sorry Fat Butt but I promised Bumper I would share with him. After I spent dinner with you, he's a little needy like that," She joked, before continuing so say something Beca wished she hadn't heard, "besides, we've got to make the most of not having the kids with us. I'm like a-"

"Please stop! I really don't want anymore a mental picture than I already have." Beca cut her off before she could scar her further. After 7 years she was out of practice with Amy. "What about Chloe?" She asked steering the subject back to bunking.

"With Aubrey."

"Stacie?" She asked trying to think of someone who was single, even if it would mean listening to her disturbing sex stories.

"Found some Treble to seduce. The only one whose free is..." she said turning to point to none other than Jesse. "Sorry Flat butt but there's no one else. Good luck." She offered before leaving Beca and joining Bumper, patting Jesse on the shoulder as she passed him. If she didn't know better she would say they planned this. Seeing Beca unable to get to the tent without aid, or at least a great amount of pain, he walked up to her and offered her him arm. She reluctantly accepted and he wrapped it around her. She cursed her body for involuntarily relaxing at his touch. He silently helped her over to what was now _their_ tent. Once they managed to crawl inside Beca promptly escaped his hold and turned her back to get changed, ignoring his presence. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before, he had only that morning, and she would actually have to talk to him in order to tell him to turn around. Once they were both settled into their sleeping bags, which were irritatingly closed together, Jesse finally decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Beca. I-" He started.

"I'm tired and I don't want to talk to you. The only reason I'm sharing this tent with you is because there's no one else so please just don't I don't want to hear it!" She cut him off, finally talking to him in an attempt to stop him from saying what she didn't want to hear. She still had her back to him.

"Please Bec, just let me explain." He pleaded. It was met with silence. "Beca?" There was no answer. He could hear her deep breathing, it looked like she had gone to sleep. "I'm gonna make you listen at some point Beca, I'm not giving up this time." He whispered to her sleeping form before closing his eyes.

Beca tried to stay still, keeping her breathing even and deep. Hoping he would think she was asleep. She knew he wouldn't give up this time but it didn't make her not wish he would. It would be so much easier to move on now if she could just hate him but she knew he wouldn't let her do that. He would explain it to her and make her see his side and make her fall in love with him again even though he didn't feel the same. She couldn't do that again. In an attempt to distract herself she thought about how they had got the Trebles back. Maybe the drugs really had been going too far.

* * *

**Okay, I know it wasn't that long cause the song took up a lot. It also had swearing in, I copy and pasted it again, I know my rules are weird with that. Not much Beca Jesse interaction in this chapter. I think I have managed to spread this day over more that 10 chapters. Any songs for next chapter or whenever are welcome. This chapter was a result of me forcing myself to write after a break because the longer I leave stuff the harder i find it to do.**

**Thank you to jumbled2 for suggesting the song. I do love it, it just hadn't occured to me, I even bought it on itunes ages ago I just skimmed over it when I went throught my library. **

**I left a mini cliff hanger at the end let me know what you think about it. Also my usual questions. Do you think the Bellas should find out the real reason Beca kept the lie or not?**

**I have finally decided which story I want to review to first so hopefully I will get up the courage, and effort I'm lazy I know, to review to said story then I can freely review to all my favourite stories. Okay, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. And see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	24. Chapter 24 Explaining The How and Why

**A/N: Sorry it's late again. I'm going to try and update about once a week until my exam period is over and if the story is still going then then updates may increase in frequency again. (I blame my physics for that last sentence) I unfortunately have to** **put my school work first if I want my AAB for York. I intended to update on friday but I found out that afternoon we were going to the boat that night instead of the next morning so I couldn't finish it. I had to go this week end as I am the only one who can fit into the small gaps to put the new insulation in the engine bay. I managed to cram myself into a very small very awkward place. I couldn't stop shaking after I came out. I have a theory that your mind can push your body to do more than it's physically capable of. I think I came pretty close to testing it out. Naturally now I am covered in bruises, scrapes and very achey muscles. I babbled a bit there. Anyway I managed to write the rest of this chapter today and I am not updating it now I am home. I am supposed to be going to sleep now so I will end my babbling here. I hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think and see you at the bottom.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**Fourth Year at Barden**

The Bellas had held their second auditions and picked 2 new Bellas before they had a chance to put their latest plan in motion. One of their newer Bellas had made it possible. Beca was aware of how this prank was again raising the bar. It wasn't just dangerous, it was illegal, but nevertheless the Bellas were all on board. The plan was simple in theory but risky in practice. However in the last year they had gotten used to sneaking into each other's houses. They waited until about 4am to set the plan in motion. By that time the Trebles would all be asleep. The next challenge was to find out where to plant them. Then all they had to do was get out of there and report it to the university in the morning. If they reported it early enough none of the Trebles would be awake so there was almost no chance they would find them first.

As predicted they had got into the Trebles house undetected. They had then split up to hide the drugs around the house. Once they had finished they had again successfully got out without getting caught. Exhausted the Bellas had then gone to bed. They had all fallen straight to sleep, all except Beca. She couldn't sleep. She knew that they prank was much different from the rest. It hadn't been provoked to this degree. There prank at finals wasn't to the same level of the Trebles' spy but this was more than payback. This one had the potential to ruin people's lives. In fact it was almost guaranteed to. She wasn't sure why she had allowed it, why she had gone along with it, but it was too late now. There was no backing out.

The Bellas had overlaid slightly and had not got up until 10am but the Treble house was still silent, it wasn't exactly surprising; they weren't known to be early risers. As soon as all the Bellas had assembled in the main room they had called to report the Trebles. Everyone had gathered outside to watch as the Treble house was searched; it was not just the Bellas who had gathered to watch. All the Trebles had been dragged out the house and were lined up outside while the house was searched. They all had their eyes trained on the Bellas, perfectly aware of how this had come about. Beca felt a pang of guilt; they probably thought they wouldn't find anything. Most of the Trebles' were giving them challenging looks, apart from Benji. His look was what really got to Beca. He just looked disappointed, his head bowed and he was shaking it slightly as though he couldn't quite believe it had really gone this far.

The Bellas had been surprised to find out nothing had been found in the Treble house. At the same time it suddenly made sense as to why the Trebles were looking at them in that way. They had found out. Beca didn't know how but they had. She couldn't deny the relief that washed through her. Their plan had failed but they had still got the Trebles back and no one got into too serious trouble. Somehow though Beca had a feeling the others wouldn't see it that way.

* * *

Beca had started to doze off after she had finished her musing and reminiscing. She was woken by whispering.

"Beca, Beca, are you awake?" The voice whispered.

"No," she groaned, immediately regretting saying anything and cursing her mouth for speaking without her brain's permission.

"Beca, can we talk?" She didn't respond; hoping he would think she was sleeping again. "Beca I know you're awake." She knew she wasn't going to get away with it this time. She groaned again before rolling onto her back and staring up at the top of the tent, refusing to look at him. She could feel him staring at her. She stayed silent her change in position the only indication they she would listen. "I'm sorry Beca, I didn't me-"

"Don't." She cut him off. She couldn't hear this right now. Not when she was stuck in a tent with him with no way to get away from him. She didn't want to listen to him to apologise for telling her like that.

"Please, I shouldn't ha-"

"Don't!" She cut him off again a little more force in her voice this time. "If you want to talk then pick another topic." She finally spoke more than one syllable.

"Why did you keep stepping up the war?"

"The pranks?"

"Yeah, Why did you keep moving them up?"

"Just for the record I wasn't the one who started them."

"I guess I have to take the blame for that one."

"Um hmm."

"Okay, I accept the pranks were all my fault, I started them."

"Good. Are you sure you care for my explanations?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't"

"The burning your things was probably the first one wasn't it?" She saw him nod out the corner of her eye. "I wanted to wake someone up for that one. I don't know why I didn't. I couldn't sleep after we had done that one. I was so worried no one would wake up. I don't know why I didn't. I don't even know where the idea came from."

"I guess I can understand that feeling."

"It was nearly getting you kicked out of the ICCA's next. I can't put into words the relief I felt when it didn't happen. All I could picture was yours and Benji's faces when you found out. You both love it so much. Of course it was short lived, you went out and beat us."

"Then you found out we had a spy planted in your group."

"Yes."

"I should probably explain that one then?"

"It would help."

"At first it was just a joke. 'let's plant a spy in the Bellas at auditions' kind of joke. Then it became possible. One of the Trebles started dating a good singer. She wanted to join a group anyway. I guess you could say we manipulated her. Made her loyal to us then pointed her in your direction. Planted a few negative ideas towards you in her head; all true just not the whole story. At first she was just going to be a defence mechanism, she was a person I know, to protect us from your pranks in case they were ever too bad; a way for us to find out if one of your pranks needed to be averted, like the ICCA's. Once she was in however we started to get other ideas. We saw how it could help our own pranks. She didn't actually know what we were doing until it happened, she'd get us what we needed then we'd use it and she'd find out why she got it when we pulled the prank. I may have engineered that one but it wasn't my idea. I was glad when you found out and stopped it though."

"Then you set out to seduce all our Bellas at hood night."

"That was really just a last minute idea in response to yours the previous year. We never thought about the consequences, it was really just a drunken idea. You kicking them out was really just a bonus for us."

"I can't really blame you for drunken ideas can I?"

"Beca I-"

"No, we're not talking about it. So after that it was the drugs."

"That one really was too far."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**Fourth Year at Barden**

After The Treble house had been searched and cleared and the Trebles were allowed to go back in again the crowd had dispersed and headed off to their lessons. It hadn't been until that night Beca had had a chance to process what had happened, what they had done and what the consequences could have been. As if on cue Beca heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Beca called through the door ready for a Bella to come in complaining about how their prank had failed. Instead Beca was greeted by Benji. He came in and shut the door then moved over to sit on her bed. She paused her music programmes on her computer and went to sit next to him on the bed and turned her full attention to Benji. He didn't speak, only looked at her as if waiting for her to say something.

"I'm sorry Benji. I don't know what we were thinking. We just wanted to get you guys back."

"What did we do for this Beca?" He sounded a little lost as to what they could have done to deserve the possibility being arrested and going to prison but still calm at the same time.

"I honestly don't know."

"I was really hoping there would be a reason this time Beca."

"I've always had my reasons."

"I guess I just hoped you would let him go before it got this far."

"I don't think it's possible."

"Have you even tried?" He asked putting his arm around her, as expected he got no answer. "I try to stay out of the way of the pranks, I don't join in when they retaliate, your pranks always manage to affect me anyway but this one went too far Beca."

"I know, I sorry, I never meant-"

"I know you didn't Beca. You never do." His voice didn't lay any blame it just spoke the truth. That was what hurt the most, and it wasn't his intention. "I can't say I didn't see it coming, not exactly like this but I'm not that surprised."

"I don't know what to say Benji,"

"It's okay Beca, you don't have to say anything. I understand. I don't know the exact reasons but I understand why you did it."

"You're disappointed."

"I just wish it hadn't come to this."

"How can you even talk to me right now?"

"Because I know you can't help it."

"Can I break our unspoken rule?"

"It's there for a reason Beca."

"How is he?"

"This one hit him hard. I won't say anymore."

"Thank you."

"I should get going."

"Okay. I feel like I should be tucked in my bed, I always am when you leave."

"Things are changing Beca, nothing can stay the same indefinitely."

"I wish they could."

"We all do." With that he gave Beca one last squeeze then removed his arm from around her and got up to head towards the door. "I didn't want to tell you this but maybe it will help you I don't know but; he has a girlfriend now Beca. He's trying to move on." When Beca didn't respond he just nodded a goodbye and left her alone in her room.

She was frozen after Benji's last words. She had caught the silent 'you should do the same'. But she couldn't, she didn't even know how or where to begin. She could barely process what he had said or what they meant. Benji had become like the big brother she never had in the last 2 years, she knew he would only tell her if he thought it was best but right now it just hurt. She had also broken their unspoken rule: She doesn't ask about Jesse. Beca was aware of how hard it had to be for Benji, he was in the middle of a war he wasn't fighting but regularly became a casualty of, he was confidant to the girl who was, most likely, putting his best friend through hell as well as the girl who started and fuelled this war. Not to mention he had to keep both of their secrets from each other. He must feel like he was in the middle of a tug of war but he never let it show. She wished she were that strong.

* * *

"I'm not sure who came up with that idea." She started to explain. "One of the new Bellas had made it possible. Everyone went along with it, I really just followed after them, that was the last prank I really had a leading position in, the others started to take over. It's still my fault, I know. I had the power to say no and stop it but I didn't."

"I'm guilty of that too. After Katie I didn't really had much to do with it, still I could have stopped them."

"We were both to blame then."

"I guess we were. Up to that point at least. You guys stepping it up again."

"We did."

"That one was by far the worst. Not only was it illegal and dangerous but someone could have died, someone almost did."

"We're not there yet. We're not ready to talk about that one. It's too late and I'm way too tired to even begin to process that one and the whys and how's of it."

"I know."Beca rolled back over so her back was facing him, she was too tired for anymore of this, she gave an involuntary shiver from the cold and prayed he didn't see it. "You're cold."

"I'm fine," she lied.

"I know when you're lying remember." She teased her before pulling her into his arms to warm her up. She let him, glad of the heat and too tired to fight him. "What were you dreaming about before?"

She groaned again. She hadn't realised she had been sleep talking, no wonder he woke her up.

"It was just a reoccurring dream I've been having."

"Since when?" He sounded genuinely interested and it made Beca wonder what exactly she had said in her sleep.

"Since I got that stupid invitation to come to this week."

"What's it about?"

"What life should have been like." She was too sleepy to evade.

" What's it like?"

"We're not ready for that yet. I don't know if we'll ever be anymore."

"Beca-"

"Please don't."

"So you'll tell me someday?"

"Maybe, if we get to the right place."

"Okay."

"We're not okay you know." She mumbled; already half asleep.

"I know." He whispered into her hair. "It's when Beca, not if." He added as though it had just occurred to him how she had worded it. She was already asleep.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter didn't get far in terms of present time but we got to the more serious part in the past. It was all Beca and Jesse in the present, sort of to make up for almost none of it last do you think about the Bellas prank. Was it going too far? They have also hinted at another one what do you think it could be? Next chapter we will finish with the songs so if anyone has any they want to add let me know. I'm making myself what to write stories for my fictional Bellas and Trebles. I don't plan on it but I can feel their stories forming. I have also realised that they haven't really talked to each other since they broke up in the past. What do you think happened to make them okay to talk to each other in the present?**

**To my guest reviewer. Thank you it means a lot to hear (read?) I'm glad your enjoying it. For obvious reasons your suggestion isn't in this chapter (There were no songs) but there will be ones in the next chapter so thank you.**

**I think that is everything. Let me know if you think the Bellas should find out Beca has lied to them again or just what you thought to this chapter or anything in general. I hope you enjoyed it. Any song suggestions for whenever are welcome. And see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	25. Chapter 25 Will You Listen?

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while but I have still updated when I said I would. I do intend to update about once a week only it won't be every 7 days it will be some point every calendar week. I took me a while to get into this chapter so that's why it took a while. Also I may start another story. It's about the last thing I should do right now. It's not a Pitch Perfect one but I don't want you to find out I have started another story when I've reduced this to once a week updates. This will still be priority. The new story will only be a about 12-13 chapters which should only be about 2,000 words long. It also has a really simple plot, I already know roughly what is happening in each chapter so it shouldn't take time away from this. Just wanted to warn you in case it pops up and you think I'm neglecting this and stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 25**

Beca woke the next morning to find herself wrapped in someone's arms. It took her a few minutes to remember that those arms had no right being where they were. Last night's conversation was still hazy in her mind and she was still too sleepy to process what had been said. She cursed herself when she remembered him asking about her dream. Her response was not exactly one she was pleased with now that she wasn't seconds from falling asleep. She managed to roll over so she was facing him. He was still sleeping peacefully. She watched him for a moment before deciding to detach herself from him before he woke up or she lost track of time watching him sleep. It was a somewhat hypnotising sight. She carefully pried his arms off her then managed to wiggle out her sleeping back, he was lying to the zip, and crawl over to her bag. She dug some clothes out and quickly changed hoping he wouldn't wake up before she was dressed. They may have talked last night but he was in no way forgiven, she wasn't even sure he wanted forgiveness, part of her didn't want to hear what he did want. Okay, she admitted she was putting her walls back up; the walls she had worked so hard to keep down all week.

Noises could be heard from outside as Beca finished getting ready, there weren't really any facilities so all she could really do was change her clothes, brush her hair and put her make up on but at least everyone was in the same boat. As she stuck her head out of the tent she noticed quite a few people seemed to be up and breakfast was already cooking, the fire had been relit and people were starting to pack up the empty tents. Beca managed to slip out of the tent without disturbing Jesse; she wasn't ready to deal with him yet. Fat Amy spotted her as she emerged and she hurried over to support Beca and help her over to the logs again. Her leg was a little better for the rest but by the time they reached the logs Beca was leaning heavily on Amy again. She felt she may be able to limp small distances, very small distances; a theory that Fat Amy disagreed with completely. It was strange seeing the crazy Australian's maternal instincts kicking in. Something she would never had thought possible back in college. She had always been the type to laugh at you when you tripped over then ask you why you did it, now she seemed more concerned for Beca's health and her injury. Beca guessed it had to do with being a parent, and before she could progress with that train of thought she decided to change the subject.

"So, what's for breakfast?" She asked Amy.

"Whoa there, where did that come from?" Amy asked. Beca looked at her confused. She suddenly realised that Amy must have been talking.

"Sorry, I was distracted. What were you saying?" Beca tried to recover, she knew they were on good terms now but the damage she had done in the past had never been fully repaired, and she knew their friendship was still a delicate one. She realised she had been so caught up in trying to sort things out with Jesse that she had neglected her friends. Fortunately Amy wasn't one to hold a grudge for that reason.

"Don't worry about it; I can't say I'm surprised. So, did you guys talk?" She asked sounding hopeful. Beca couldn't help but feel as though Amy was more on Jesse's side than hers.

"Whose side are you on?" She asked a little more accusing than she had intended.

"Yours Beca, but talking to him will help you." She tried to convince her.

"Well I don't think I want to hear what he has to say."

"You don't know what he has to say, that's the point. He's-"

"Stop. I don't want to talk about it. So what _is_ for breakfast?" Beca cut her off as she had done with Jesse the previous night.

"Beca." Amy said with the scolding tone mothers tend to use with their children. Beca sighed knowing her friend wasn't going to give it up until Beca had at least given her something.

"Fine, yes we talked and no, not about that. Like I said I don't want to hear it." She tried to placate her. Amy eyed her suspiciously before deciding that Beca had given all she was going to give.

"The normal you know, bacon, eggs, et cetera" Beca was a little thrown off by the sudden change in topic but was more than grateful that Amy had done it.

"Great, I'm starving." Beca followed.

"Alright you stay here and I'll go get use both some breakfast." Amy then headed over to fetch them some food. Alone with her thoughts Beca started to think back again.

* * *

**Fourth Year at Barden**

For the last time Beca was on her way to the ICCA Semi-finals. She felt quite confident going into this competition. They had had a tough time since their loss at regionals. They had participated in the competition at Barden against the Trebles, the BU Harmonics, the Sockapellas and some groups from other colleges. The High Notes had decided not to enter, they had other concerns. The Bellas had taken a tough blow then. They had not had the chance to prepare their new girls nor had they had the time to prepare a real routine. For the Bellas the results were disastrous. Not only had they been beaten by the Trebles but the _Sockapellas_ of all the groups. They had beaten them at Regionals but the loss was still hard to take. After that Beca had made everyone work extra hard. She was determined that it wasn't going to happen again. Now she could be confident that they were ready for the next step in the ICCA's.

They had also had to wait for the Trebles to get their payback. Beca knew it was coming but the longer they waited the more on edge they all got. They were constantly waiting for the next prank; it was over a month before they had retaliated. One morning they were woken to find that they were being temporarily moved out of their house while it was fumigated. Apparently the Trebles had finally decided to get them back, but somehow Beca still didn't feel any better. The Bellas prank had still been much worse than the Trebles'.

As they all stepped off the bus Beca lead her Bellas into the building, the Trebles had already arrived. Beca immediately spotted the Trebles, more specifically Jesse and his girlfriend. Beca felt the by now familiar jealousy bubble up inside her, 'I have no right' she had to remind herself. A fact she hated very much. She had seen him about once or twice with her since Benji had broken the news of Jesse's relationship status to her. She knew Benji was right; somehow though she was struggling to actually take his advice. As usual the Bellas were called to perform first. They put on a strong performance and Beca was proud of her group. The Trebles went out again towards their usual cheers although the fans were still quite clearly split. Beca watched them, Jesse doing his signature move that made all the females go crazy, he had done it in every single competition as well as she could remember. She had to turn away before they finished, it was too much, listening to him sing and knowing to would never again be directed at her hurt too much.

Despite the Trebles' performance the Bellas still took the trophy. Beca hadn't been able to resist showing it off to the Trebles. It may have seemed a little childish but she didn't care. Still she could see through the masks the Trebles put on, pretending to argue and fight back but underneath they didn't even want to look at the Bellas' faces. Not that Beca could blame them. Their last prank had made it pretty clear that they had no intentions of going as far as the Bellas; they didn't intend to break the law in the name of this war. It had left Beca feeling empty as they all got back onto the bus ready for the drive back to Barden. Spirits were still high from the win as Beca climbed in last. Winning was still one of the most important the Beca, she needed it. Now Jesse had seemingly moved on it was the only thing really holding her afloat. After this win Beca was quite confident about going into the finals. They were looking strong.

* * *

Looking back now Beca could see that she should have seen that her friends were still there and she should have let them help her, perhaps she had even been on the edge of depression. About to topple over when she was caught and pulled up, whether it was permanent or not she wasn't sure, at graduation. Beca was once again pulled from her thought by the appearance of someone. A rather unwelcome, in her mind, someone.

"I don't want to talk about it." She asserted before he could say anything.

"Please Beca, I need to explain and you need to hear it." He begged.

"Look, I'm not ready to hear it."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say"

"I don't want- I'm not ready. I can't hear about how it's too late and you don't want to work it out and stuff alright. Not yet." She continued almost talking over him.

"Beca I'm not-"

"No! Stop! Please just stop." She asked her tone turning pleading towards the end. Fortunately Beca was saved by Fat Amy returning with food. She promptly chased Jesse off, verbally- no vertical running needed, then handed Beca the plate and proceeded to eat uncharacteristically in silence.

Soon everyone gathered around the logs with their food. As they finished they all started to organise themselves again. It seemed everyone was taking this singing game seriously. It was a Bellas' turn next. Beca watched as two got up, seriously they were going a bit too far with all the duets now, they were from a middle generation of Bellas. Beca recognised the song as soon as she heard it. It reminded her of the good times, when it all started to go right. The two girls sang '_Just the Way You Are' _and _'Just a Dream'_ the two songs that they had sung for the Bellas first mix when Beca had taken over leadership from Aubrey. The girls explained how they had heard of the 'legend' and how that mix was important in Bella history. As it turned out one of the girls had also suffered unrequited love for a Treble during her time as a Bella. The other Bella had not shared her story for the song but Beca got the feeling that it was a somewhat similar situation. They had waited through another set of songs before someone stepped up again. No one had even considered going twice; in fact Beca was sure it was probably against one of Aubrey's rules somewhere. Still, none of that had stopped Jesse from standing up to sing a second time. He walked into the centre and looked right at Beca. She felt his eyes on her, pulling her own to look at him. Almost against her will she found herself looking him in the eye. The moment their eyes locked she was frozen, unable to look away. He held her there. Not allowing her to move.

"I'm sorry Beca. But I couldn't think of another way to get you to listen." He told her. Then he did the one thing that she couldn't resist, the one thing that could make her listen. He started to sing.

_"A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_" She could hear and see the truth in the verse. They had not seen each other for so long and she couldn't help me feel as though she had aged in their years apart pure because they were apart. It was also true that he had changed. The war and lies had affected them both, perhaps him even more than her and they would never be able to see their relationship or each other the same as they had before the war but at the same time none of it really mattered if they could be together. She just hoped he meant it.  
_  
"I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me"_ She could definitely relate. It was almost as though he was reading her mind but she also got the feeling that it was real, he really was feeling that.  
_  
"The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_" As he kept singing she could feel herself gaining hope. Maybe?

_"I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, its only you and me"_

"Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love"

"I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, its only you and me" As he finished Beca felt her heart racing. They hadn't lost eye contact the entire time, she wasn't even sure they had blinked. She knew it may be foolish, but the song had planted hope in her. It had seemed to real and genuine as he had sang it. Looking into his eyes she saw for the first time all week that they weren't guarded, they were open and honest. He was lying himself out there for her.

"So Beca, will you let me explain now? Will you give me a chance?" He asked her again, praying this time she would listen.

Beca looked at him, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment for the first time since he caught them then she opened them and looked him in the eye once again. She opened her mouth to speak. This was it.

* * *

**Okay, that may have been a little mean to cut it off there. I do have two reasons. One I'm just evil like that and two it's 2am and I still haven't even washed up or got sorted for bed. It's lucky Mum and Dad went to the boat and I didn't or this chapter wouldn't be up now. Graduation was mentioned again. We are 7 flashbacks away from it. Also next chapter we get the big war changing event that was almost discussed last chapter. What do you think this one will be?**

**Thank you to the guest reviewer who suggested Just the way you are and Just a Dream. I hope you liked how they were used.**

**And again thank you to OneShotWoman15 for suggesting the song Jesse sang Here without you by 3 Doors down. (This was the song suggested before that I had a special purpose for) I hope you liked how it came in. You're still awesome.**

**So Jesse has sung to Beca, I figured he owed her a song or two. Do you think she will listen and forgive him? Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	26. Chapter 26 To Forgive Or Not To Forgive

**A/N: Okay, I was severely lacking in inspiration for this chapter. I 'm fine when I actually write it but I never feel actually inspired to write it. That is not a 'it's going on a hiatus' message. It isn't, I just am having trouble wanting to write it but it isn't stopping me from writing it. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. **

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 26**

She stood up and started to nod.

"Okay." She finally relented, then she turned and started to climb over the logs and walk away. Jesse took the hint and followed her. When they were a suitable distance away so no one could eavesdrop she stopped and turned to him. "Talk." She ordered.

"Where should I start?" He asked at a loss of what to say now she was actually giving him a chance, he had been so focused on getting her to forgive him he hadn't thought of what he would actually say to her.

"How about when you realised you were happier when I wasn't in your life." She kept her voice even and cold.

"I didn't. That song, it wasn't..."

"It wasn't what?"

"I didn't mean it now."

"So when did you mean it?" Her tone still cold.

"During the war. I just thought maybe... I don't know. But at graduation and then for the next 7 years I realised I was wrong. I didn't want you gone, it didn't make me happy. I wasn't better off without you." He stumbled over his words as he started to explain.

"Then why did you sing it?" She heard her own voice break a little at the end and fought to keep her composure. She wasn't going to lose it in front of him this time.

"I don't know, I was mad at you. The moment I saw your face I knew it was a mistake that I had gone too far but it was too late to stop it. Then you wouldn't let me explain."

"So, what? You wanted to get back at me?" She was confused but she managed to keep her voice from breaking this time.

"I'm so sorry Beca, I didn't mean it, not really. I just didn't think. Please Beca, forgive me." He was practically begging now.

"I don't know. I just, I don't understand. Why? Why would you... I just, I don't know." She was getting tangled in her own words. Emotion breaking though her voice as she at last stopped trying to hold it back.

"Beca, I'm sorry." He almost breathed out as he walked over to her and folded his arms around her. She allowed herself to relax into his arms. She was struggling to stand anyway but she cursed her body for how it naturally relaxed at his touch. "Do you think we can still work it out?" He asked her the one question she was sure, just minutes ago, his own answer would have been no to. Suddenly when faced with the question herself she wasn't sure how to respond. For so long she had known the answer to be yes, part of her knew it still was, but she didn't know if she trusted him anymore. Not after this, after he intentionally hurt her. He admitted it was a mistake but he didn't deny his intention in singing that song.

"I thought I did, for so long I thought I did." She started.

"If you changed your mind Beca let me know, I need to know if I have to try and move on, not that I'll have much success but I'll try."

"Part of me thinks I can't trust you after this, the other part of me knows I want to work it out. That that's all I want. But I don't know if I can get over the first part." She explained, not making any attempt to move from his arms.

"Can't we at least try?"

"Honestly, I don't think we could do anything else if we tried." She felt him laugh a little at her response.

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a yes." He squeezed her tighter against him.

"I'm glad."

"It's ironic that you went too far this time, It was always the Bellas." She whispered as she remembered their worst act.

* * *

**Fourth Year at Barden**

Beca hadn't exactly been involved in the planning but she had been aware of it and she had been present. It had and hadn't gone to plan. The prank was in theory simple enough. Actually acting out the prank, if this could even be called one, wasn't the problem. It was the potential ramifications of doing it. Last time was bad enough, someone could have gone to prison but the Trebles had managed to avert disaster. It had however meant that the Bellas had gotten tired of them doing to so often it seemed. So they had decided to do something the Trebles couldn't escape from. This one wasn't just a little dangerous and illegal, this one was bad. There was a old shed round the back of the Treble house, some of the Trebles liked to hang out in it sometimes when they wanted a break from the main house or, as used to be the case, Bumper. They planned to burn it down. Beca wasn't sure whose idea it had been but it wasn't her own. She had known she shouldn't have allowed it or gone along with it. She should have put a stop to it, or at least tried to stop it. She should have done something.

They had all agreed to it, some more reluctantly than others. Beca hadn't been the only one who was relieved when their last prank had failed yet somehow here they were ready to commit one so much worse. Beca had tried to distance herself from the details of this prank; she was nothing more than tagging along as a figurehead of sorts in her place as leader. They had waited until it was dark then crept out. After they reached the shed everything was a blur. One minute they had got to the shed and the next chaos ensued. Some Bellas had run back to get away others had stayed.

Beca watched as one of them, she couldn't make out who in the dark, set the fire. The shed slowly burst into flames. It spread quickly and Beca tried to recall whether someone had said something about covering it with, we something flammable, she couldn't remember what. That hadn't been what had caused some Bellas to flee and others to freeze. It had been the shouts they had heard. The shouts that had come from near the shed. From in the shed. Beca had been neither the first nor the last to unfreeze but as soon as she did she sprinted as fast as her small legs could carry her to the flaming shed. Along with another Bella she managed to get the door open before the flames over took it. Three Trebles stumbled out and some of the other Bellas that hadn't run had helped them away from the shed.

Beca felt sick. The feeling was worsened when she recognised one of the Trebles to be Benji, they had all only suffered minor burns but they were enough. The shed was supposed to be empty, no one was supposed to get hurt, that wasn't part of the plan. Almost immediately the rest of the Trebles poured out of their house and a short time later a fire truck arrived. The shed had collapsed by the time they arrived but they were still able to put the fire out. Many students from close by dorms had come outside to see what the commotion was about. Both the Trebles had the Bellas had told them it had been an accident, that no one know what had happened. Neither planned to stick with that story but that was a tale for the university, not the police.

Beca couldn't describe her relief when she saw that Jesse was not among the three in the shed, it was bad enough that Benji was, she managed to overwhelm the jealousy she felt when she saw the girl, his apparent girlfriend, come out of the Treble house with him with that feeling. Now was no time to be jealous. No fight had broken out between the Trebles and the Bellas that night. That didn't mean they didn't all know exactly what had happened. The moment Jesse had spotted her and their eyes had locked she saw a shadow cross his face as his eyes filled with understanding of what had happened, the look in his eyes after had forced her to look away. She prayed she would never see him direct a look like that at her again. Granted she had put his best friend's life in danger, she knew she deserved it but it didn't mean she could stand seeing that look directed at her again.

The next morning Beca had come down the stairs to see the Bellas preparing to put the blame on the Trebles, they hadn't had the chance. No sooner had they decided how they were going to do it were they called to a meeting with the university for the investigation. As it turned out that the Trebles had already put the blame on them. Whoever did it was going to be kicked out, but that would probably be the last of their problems.

* * *

They both shuddered at the memory.

"It's the biggest mistake we ever made."

"We forgave you for that one Beca, it was big and it took some time but we forgave you."

"I can't help thinking we didn't deserve it."

"Some of them probably didn't, but you did. You never meant to hurt anyone."

"I didn't try to stop it either."

"I doubt you could have done if you had tried."

"Maybe, but I didn't even try."

"Hey, it was 7 years ago Beca, we can't change the past, isn't that what you keep saying?"

"I know, but I don't feel any less guilty about it. Benji was right. Somehow he was always hurt in all of our pranks."

"He understood, he still does."

"That's the problem, he always understands. That's what always makes it so much worse."

"Trust me, I know. I've been on the receiving end of Benji's understanding."

"What did you do?"

"That's a story for another time."

"You just don't want to tell me."

"I'll tell you when you tell me about that dream."

"Another time it is. We should get back, it looks like everyone has packed everything up, they're waiting for us." Jesse laughed again as she did as he predicted she would and avoided. He released her and repositioned himself to help her walk.

Once everything was packed and evenly distributed between the healthy members of the group, injured people included, they set off for the bus. It was fortunate that some of them had been to fetch things from the bus the previous night as many of them had no clue how to get back to the bus. Jesse supported Beca as they headed back to the bus. They may have only been fighting for about half a day but it felt like years and she couldn't find words to describe how good it felt that they were back on good terms. She couldn't begin to imagine how she would feel if she had to be away from him for another 7 years, or another 10 if she had to wait for another reunion.

They found the bus exactly as they had left it. No one was there waiting for them.

"Chloe," Beca turned to the girl walking beside her. "I thought you said they would realise we were missing and would come and get us."

"They will, I'm almost sure."

"Almost?" Beca was feeling less confident by the second.

"Well, it's not so much that they won't come that they don't exactly know which route we took, there was a detour." She explained hesitantly.

"So we could be here another night?"

"That's highly unlikely Beca." Chloe assured her. Beca found it strangely uncomforting.

"But it's a possibility?"

"Come on Beca, go against your nature; be an optimist." Jesse teased. She promptly elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, I'm the one practically carrying you, I might drop you if you keep doing that."

"I can stand on my own, it's not my fault you're holding he so tightly that you're taking all my weight." She countered.

"Yeah, well, for a while there I didn't think I'd ever get another chance to. I don't want to let you go now I've got you back."

"You hadn't exactly lost me yet you know."

"I know, but I nearly did."

"Aww. You guys are adorable." Chloe interrupted them. Beca was about to respond, she hated being called cute or adorable or any synonyms of, when Chloe cut her off before she could. "Look, that looks like another bus!" She shouted over the top of all the noise as she pointed to a moving vehicle on the road that was slowly coming closer. They were finally getting out of here, she hoped.

* * *

**Right, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I have updated my other story more often then this, it may happen again but I'm not writing that instead of this, I'm just writing it when I would be doing things like reading or school work but it's not replacing my writing time for this. I'm just more inspired with that one at the moment. Now I have justified that to myself, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think, If you want any songs to appear in past chapters let me know or for them to sing in their last finals in the flashbacks let me know. As I said, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think, and I can actually ask you for reviews without feeling guilty now as I have finally reviewed to a story, and discovered why I hadn't before (if that person is reading this I apologise, I went a little crazy) anyway, let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	27. Chapter 27 The Consequences

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's late but I was away all weekend until Tuesday night and I didn't get chance to write until today when I got some inspiration, thanks to OneShotWoman15 and her story Chance. So here it is. It is mostly flashback but it was important. So I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 27**

As everyone started to get ready to load onto the bus the fighting started again. While they had been away they had been able to work together but now that was no longer the case the arguing seemed to have started up again. Even the newest generation seemed to be splitting up again, although they seemed less happy about it. Beca and her friends headed into the bus first, past the arguing mass of people. They all took a seat at the back again. Eventually the rest started to pile into the bus. Once everyone was sat down a silence took over the bus. Shortly after the bus started to move as it made its way back towards Barden. Beca couldn't help but start to reminisce again as she sat back in the unnatural silence of the bus.

* * *

**Fourth Year at Barden**

All the Bellas filed into the room that the meeting had been called in. All the Treblemakers were already present. With a quick scan of the room Beca spotted a couple of injured Trebles. The look on Benji's face hit her like an arrow through the heart. Finally her eyes came to rest on Jesse. She remembered his reaction when they had forced Jane to break up with Benji and broken his heart; now that he had been physically hurt she dreaded to think what would happen. She almost didn't recognise the emotions in the look her was giving her. '_Does he hate me now?'_ she wondered. She couldn't blame him if he did.

An official looking man walked in.

"Alright, I am sure you all know why you are here." He started; it was starting to feel like teachers scolding them in detention again. "So let's cut straight to it. One of you started the fire and we are going to find out who. When we do you can be sure that there will be consequences. The sooner you come forward the less severe they will be." He announced. The room remained silent. "Each of you will be questioned separately and whoever did it will be expelled. The longer it takes to find out who did this the worse your case will look in court." If the room had been silent before now there wasn't even the sound of breathing. No one moved, no one spoke, no one dared to so much as breathe and the air suddenly became so thick with tension it could be cut with a knife. Apparently when they had started this one no one had really considered exactly how great and how serious the consequences could be.

"Alright we will start with you," he pointed to one of the injured Trebles, "follow me." He instructed as he led them out of the room and closed the door behind them. Everyone let out a breath but still no one knew what to say. Eventually it was Fat Amy who spoke up.

"So what do we do now?" she asked the room, apparently unsure who to address the question to.

"Will he talk?" Beca asked Jesse, trying to keep her voice from showing how scared she was in this moment. This wasn't just their education they were talking about anymore. It was prison, or worse. They had broken the law and nearly killed people in what was supposed to be a little prank to get back at the Trebles, why she wasn't even sure anymore. Jesse turned to look at her, his eyes cold, the same look he had given her when she had tried to apologise that first time only ten times worse.

"No, he won't talk." His voice was cold to match but she could hear the underlying struggle underneath, apparently she was the only one.

"So, what happened?" Beca asked, she looked Jesse directly in the eye, forcing herself not to look away, when she said it; trying to convey a message. They had to get the story straight, or find out what was going to happen. And the university was probably watching them right now, they had to be subtle. It meant her and Jesse had to do this; as much as they didn't want to. They were the only ones who would be able to talk like this so only they would know the alternative meaning and the conversation would sound normal to outside ears.

"We don't know. There was a fire, some of the Trebles were inside, you were there when we got outside." He told her his voice flat. "What did you see?"

"The fire started in the Treble shed, we rushed to help when we heard shouting from inside. We just got them out when you arrived." She tried to hold the same tone but she strangely wasn't as in control as he was. The person in front of her now wasn't the same one she had dated. He almost reminded her of herself when she had first arrived at Barden, only more closed off. She couldn't help but feel guilty for making her happiest most open person she knew so cold and closed off. She knew he was different now, by her own doing in some ways, while the war had been keeping her afloat it had been destroying him. She could see it now, but she couldn't find it in herself to love him any less this way. She had got his message though. They didn't plan on blaming the Bellas but that didn't mean they wouldn't if they had to. Her own story had been milder, they would only imply it may have been the Trebles if there was no other option. She waited for Jesse's response. Would her story change anything?

"We didn't see it start, you were there when we came out. The fire started outside the shed, we don't know anymore." His tone didn't falter. He was telling her it didn't change anything. They would save themselves no matter what. He was silent again, looking at her, almost daring her to change her story.

"It was dark, all we saw were the flames coming from the shed." She confirmed, she was standing her ground. She had no intention of blaming them just because the Trebles were blaming the Bellas. They had every right to after all. It had been the Bellas' fault. They were just lucky the Trebles weren't dropping them in it she guessed.

"Okay." He accepted. She nodded. After a moment he broke eye contact and turned to the other Trebles. They all nodded in agreement. Beca followed his lead. All the Bellas nodded too; some not as happy about it as others.

Slowly they were all fetched and questioned separately. They had all been pulled out of their lessons and excused from any jobs they had on campus. It was a long day. By the time they had all been questioned it was nearing the end of the day and they were all released to go back to their houses, they weren't expected to leave. They had all headed back as a group in silence, a silence that they had grown used to through the course of the day. As they neared their houses and it was time to part ways Jesse turned to Beca.

"Just to be clear, if this comes back on us we will tell them the truth, and if it comes back on you; don't expect any help from us." He clarified before walking away, followed by all the Trebles. Benji was at the back; he glanced back at Beca and caught her eye. She opened her mouth to say something but he just sighed and shook his head before turning back around and following the others away.

Beca felt as though she was about to collapse. She was exhausted, and the look Benji gave her was almost as bad as the one Jesse had. Benji hadn't looked accusing like Jesse had, there hadn't been hate or blame or any strong negative emotions like that. There had just been deep sadness and disappointment in his eyes. That was what made it unbearable. If it hadn't been Jesse giving her the other look Benji's would have easily been the worst of the two, as it was it came a close second. Amy seemed to notice Beca's reaction and she slipped an arm around her, it looked like a natural friendly thing to do but Beca allowed her weight to lean against her. Amy helped her back into her room and left as soon as she was deposited on the bed. While things were better with Amy than they had been, they were far from good and fixed. Immediately Beca reached for her phone and rang the one person she shared almost everything with, the one person who understood and supported her in this war: Aubrey. They had spent much of the rest of the night on the phone until they had hung up in the early hours of the morning and Beca had fallen straight to sleep.

Once again they were called the next morning and filed into the same room where the Trebles were also just arriving. Now it was time for judgement. No one was really sure what happened or how in the 2 hours but by the time they were left alone in the room again it had become apparent that somewhere along the way somehow something had gone terribly wrong. Instead of neither side being blamed the university had come to the conclusion that three Trebles and two Bellas were to be expelled because of this, then the police would be informed and they would decide whether further action needed to be taken. Two of the Bellas who had helped the three Trebles out of the shed and the three who had been in the shed had all been blamed; Benji among them. Beca was reminded of his words not so long ago. _'I try to stay out of the way of the pranks, I don't join in when they retaliate, your pranks always manage to affect me anyway'._ This one could ruin his life though. This wasn't supposed to happen, Benji wasn't supposed to be in there, no one was supposed to be in there. She couldn't let this happen.

Everyone was sat in shock. The five that were accused had been removed. Beca looked at Jesse, she allowed all her walls to fall. She knew it was risky, that she could get hurt but this couldn't happen to Benji.

"What do you do?" She asked, she sounded desperate she knew, her taking voice taking on a pleading tone.

"We do what we have to." He kept his voice even. It was cold and only Beca could see through it. She knew if he didn't keep it up he would be verging on panic. She also had a feeling so knew what he meant. If it meant keeping the blame off Benji he would put the blame on the Bellas if he had to. He would probably put it on himself. Benji was a little like a little brother to him. Then again Benji was like a brother to pretty much everyone.

"We all will." She agreed. He looked up at her again. His eyes softened for a fraction of a second.

* * *

By the time Beca came out of her memory they were all arriving back at the university. Once everyone was off the bus they were immediately ushered into the neutral house. They were gathered into a room and informed that while the events of the previous days were unfortunate the original events for the week were to continue as planned. They were then all dismissed for an hour to sort themselves out before they were expected to return for lunch and the afternoon activities. Beca and Jesse parted ways to get cleaned up in their own rooms. As she started to get unpacked and showered she started to think back to how it had turned out.

* * *

**Fourth Year at Barden**

In the end they had managed to take the blame off Benji and the fire had been ruled an accident. The university had however decided that while the fire was an accident the feud between the two a Capella groups had to end. They had demanded a truce between the two groups or they would ban them both. While no one had been happy about it they had all agreed it was better than the alternative. They all headed back to their houses. They were no longer planning their next prank. A truce had been called.

* * *

Once she was ready Beca headed back towards the other house. It was time to see what was in store for this afternoon.

* * *

**Alright, I hope it was okay. I know most of it was flashback but it kind of took over and the present they just needed to get back. I hope it was okay. Inspiration has been a little lacking for this story lately so I have been doing my best. To my guest reviewers. I don't know if you are the same one. To the one that reviewed to chapter 3, I don't know if you also reviewed to chapter 10 as well, If you reached this chapter and you still find the flashbacks confusing they are from the bold heading to the next line break. if it's still confusing let me know and I'll have a look. In response to the review to chapter 10 I will have a look at the song and see where it will fit. To Gadella I know I didn't respond last time. I'm glad you like it. Don't worry about the long review, you should see my responses, they are ridiculous. I'm glad you reviewed, thank you. And thank you for the other review, they can be quite cute although I know there is almost none of it in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter. (*smile*)**


	28. Chapter 28 Losing a Friend

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long but I was busy with exams. I wanted to get a chapter up the weekend of the 8th/9th but I was too busy preparing for my exams that I didn't get chance to write and I didn't want to just do an A/N chapter. Anyway I've finished them all now. I had my last one on Tuesday so as a reward for finishing them all I plan to write all my stories including a new one on yet another tv show. I now have all summer off though so I have time. also I will be going to the boat most weekends now so I won't be able to update on them but I won't have much else to do other than write on them. Anyway sorry for the wait and here it is. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: (Because I remembered and I don't know whether I have done one in a while) I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 28**

Beca arrived in the house to find almost everyone else had already gathered. She headed straight over to Jesse who was stood with Benji. He greeted her with a kiss and slipped and arm around her pulling her against him, she returned the gesture and turned to the front to hear what the day's plans were. As it turned out a competition between the Trebles and Bellas was planned for the next day. It was to be somewhat like finals, how this was supposed to help make peace Beca wasn't sure, and they had until tomorrow night to prepare, although that included the travelling to the venue, which was naturally a secret, time as well. They were then set free to have lunch and plan their performances as they liked. It took another half hour of questioning before it was also revealed that they were expected to sort themselves in to 'appropriately sized' groups to perform in and each group would perform and points would be added up to give the winner. The two a Capella groups were then left to sort themselves out.

Everyone quickly filtered back into the lunch room already being late due to the delay. No one would have been surprised if they cleared the food at normal time anyway so they all hurried to get their lunch just in case.

"So how well do you think this sorting ourselves out into groups thing is going to go?" Beca asked Jesse.

"Well, that will probably take all afternoon. For you Bellas at least." He added with a grin.

"You think you're more organised?" She raised as eyebrow.

"We're not a picky." Beca didn't respond she just picked up her food and started heading for an empty table, she knew Jesse would follow.

"And how well do you think this competition will work in ending the war?" She wondered.

"Depends on the winner and the groups." He guessed. They had just sat down at an empty table when suddenly they were surrounded by a bunch of Bellas.

"You have to leave." Stacie said to Jesse. "This is a Bellas only meeting."

"What are you talking about?" Beca queried.

"We don't have time to waste. We have to sort out groups, pick a set list and create a dance routine and we only have just over 24 hours to do it in. We have to start now. He can't be here." Aubrey cut in. Jesse rose from his seat.

"I wouldn't want to interfere. I'll go did over there." He offered. A slight smirk on his face as he noticed Beca silently scolding him for leaving her with them.

By the end of what was left of their hour long lunch break they were still no closer to sorting out groups. Beca glanced over to where the Trebles were gathered. It looked as though Jesse had been right after all. They were all split into groups already while the Bellas hadn't even started to resolve their groups problems. Jesse caught her eye and smirked. Yes, she had every intention of killing him tonight. That was if the Bellas ever set her free so she could. She spotted Benji sat next to him. She couldn't help but find herself going back to one of her last conversations with Benji during her time at Barden. Their penultimate conversation if you like.

* * *

**Forth Year at Barden**

Beca was once again sat alone in her room in the Bella house. It had been a few weeks since the truce had been called and now everyone was getting ready for finals. Beca hadn't spoken to any of the Trebles since the fire had been ruled an accident and the truce had been called. Not even Jesse or Benji. Not that she spoke to Jesse at all really anyway but she hadn't heard anything from Benji and that was unusual. Not even a 'Hello, how are you' text that she used to get almost weekly. She hadn't heard anything from him since the fire over a month ago.

That was why it had come as a surprise when the person knocking on her door turned out to be Benji. She opened the door wider to let him in. Neither had spoken and she was unsure what to say. He came in silently and sat on the end of her bed. She closed the door behind him and hovered by her desk opposite her bed. She wasn't really sure where to sit or what to say. The look on his face wasn't his usual 'you can tell me anything' look. She bit her lip and waited for him to make the first move. That was always her policy in situations where she didn't know what to go. Admittedly it didn't always pay off but it this one she couldn't see it making it any worse.

After a few minutes of silence Benji looked up at her. He also seemed lost for words but she could finally read the look in his eye. Disappointment, hurt and perhaps the slightest bit of anger. An emotion that seemed foreign when related to Benji.

"You really went too far this time Beca." He sighed. He wouldn't tell her off, she knew that, it wasn't his style. He wasn't going to make her feel guilty either, at least not intentionally. He was going to do what he always did. He was going to look for a reason. Something that would justify it. Something that would make it just a little bit okay, not that it ever would be, but just something that would make it not totally pointless. He was going to try to find some redeeming quality in her about this one. But she knew he wouldn't find it this time. There was no reason that she didn't even try to stop this. The prank that almost got him and two others killed. There really was no forgiving this time.

"I know." Was all she could say.

"Why Beca?" He asked a deep sadness to his tone. She realised her knew. He knew that this time there was no reason that could justify her actions. He had known when he arrived that he wasn't going to find what h had come for. He had come just to hear that there wasn't a good enough reason. He had come to end his friendship with her. She couldn't blame him. She had put him in the middle and continuously put him in the middle even when he tried to stay on the edges, out of it. He had always been hurt by the Bella's pranks even though he had never taken part in any of the Treble's.

She stayed silent. There was no answer she could give him. He knew that. His voice almost begged her to give him a reason. One he knew didn't exist.

"I'm sorry." She managed. He had become like a brother to her. He was the only one she had confided in about Jesse, sure she had told Aubrey most of it. But that had been after she had calmed down. Benji was the one that got the emotionally side. She knew she was about to lose that now though. And she wasn't sure what she was going to do when she did. She knew logically she could turn to Aubrey. She hadn't kept up with Chloe as much as she dreaded to think what Chloe would tell her if she explained everything they had done since she left. The current Bellas were a definite no. Even if she could find someone else though it wouldn't be the same. Benji couldn't be replaced. And he didn't deserve to be replaced just like that either. Honestly though she wasn't sure she would have made it though these last two years without him, even if he didn't come often he was always there when she needed him.

"Me too." He agreed. She knew what that meant. It was never good. "I wish it hadn't come to this."

"I guess it's my turn to understand." She half laughed, it wasn't funny really, only somewhat ironic.

"Take care Beca." He said quietly as he stood up from her bed and made his way to the door.

"You too." She whispered as she watched him nod his head and leave. She collapsed on her bed the moment he was gone. She didn't cry this time. She wasn't sure she could. She just lay there staring at the ceiling in silence for what could easily have been hours. She had just lost the one friend she was completely honest with. That thought sparked another. Maybe it was time she tried to fix what she broke with Amy. That was, if she could, if it wasn't already too late.

* * *

Lunch hour was finally over, it gave Beca an excuse to get up and put away her dirty dishes and escape the madness going on with the Bellas. Jesse spotted her and followed suit.

"I don't think we're ever going to settle on anything. We can't even get into groups." She admitted to Jesse. She felt a little guilty for telling a Treble but she couldn't exactly tell this to a Bella and she had made a promise to herself on the plane from L.A. that she would tell him everything if she got the chance. She was going to be 'Beca the open book' as far as Jesse was concerned. Granted this wasn't exactly one of those kind of situations where she needed to tell him but the justification won't just the same.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it." He reassured her though she sensed he didn't exactly believe his own words. "Is Aubrey taking charge again?"

"Of course. I love her but she's a bit of a control freak. Still."

"Have I got competition?" he teased.

"Nothing could compete with my passionate love affair with Aubrey." She said seriously. He looked at her in disbelief.

"You're such a nerd." She said under her breath as she leaned up to kiss him.

"You don't want to be late. It looks like the Bellas are already heading out. He pointed out as he leaned back to catch him breath.

"I hate you." She told him as she looked over to see the others stood be the doors beckoning her impatiently.

"No you don't." He grinned before giving her a final kiss and heading back to the Trebles. She cursed him and his cheeriness at her plight under her breath before she too turned and headed back to her own group.

"So any progress?" She asked as she reached them ,praying they would say yes.

"Some." Aubrey answered.

"Define some." She frown a little sceptical.

"Well, The newest year think they should be together because they don't all know the older ones." Aubrey offered trying to sound positive although he tone came off more as hopeful.

"_Great_." Beca failed to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

* * *

They had all returned to the Bellas house and after another 2 hours of planning and discussing they were no closer to picking more groups but they had at least picked three songs that everyone agreed on and enough people could sing. After Beca had graduated the Bellas performances had not been the same. Beca had done all the mixing for the sets and looking back now she realised she probably should have spent more time teaching the new leader to do it at least to a degree. As a result most of the time they didn't. Now everyone had turned to Beca for a set list. It had been no secret that while Beca was a Bella they had been more successful than ever before or after. She had a tough time explaining that there was no way she could make up enough set lists I the time they had left then create dance routines for them when they didn't even know how they were splitting the groups. Not to mention she hadn't actually bought all her music equipment with her.

They had just spent 15 minutes arguing over this point when someone clearing their thought caught everyone's attention. They all turned to the door to see Jesse stood in front of the Trebles, all of who were now in the Bella house.

"You figured out your groups yet?" He asked. The Bellas all turned to Beca with accusing eyes. She grimaced before answering him.

"Not yet why?"

"Well," he started. "We had an idea."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked it. I know it was only 2,000 words again but I promised to have the next chapter for both my stories up today and neither was finished at lunch time and I wanted to end it there anyway. So let me know what you think. Also to the Guest who reviewed to chapter 10. If you're still reading I know exactly where that song is going to go. You are right it is perfect. Anyway. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. And see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	29. Chapter 29 Gaining Understanding

**A/N: Here it is. Sorry for the wait. I know I said updates would be better but I was getting used to not being at school anymore and doing the things I had been putting off. Like tidying my bedroom and the games room. I'm actually away on the boat all this week until next Sunday night but I have Wi-Fi here so I'm updating but I don't know if I'll have internet anywhere else and we move tomorrow, weather permitting. So I'll let you read now. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 29**

They all stayed silent waiting for his idea. After a moment where nobody agreed or opposed listening to the idea he started to explain.

"We were thinking about how this week was aimed at ending the war, and how well we worked together out in the woods." He was obviously stalling.

"Just spit it out Jesse." Beca interrupted.

"Well, you know how you said you have trouble picking groups and that a competition was the last thing to help end this war?" He was still delaying it. Beca earned a few looks from the Bellas for supplying Jesse with that information.

"You're still stalling!"

"We thought we could mix the groups. Have an equal number of Bellas and Trebles in each group." He finally got out. No one spoke for a while as they considered the idea. It did make sense. If they had an equal split in all the groups neither group could come ahead of the others. Neither team would win and so the competition would only be friendly, it couldn't get vicious. Aubrey scanned all the Bella's faces before she turned to the Trebles.

"Alright. We have a deal." Aubrey agreed shaking on it. "Groups of 10. 5 of each." She ordered. The process of sorting out the groups was a slow one. The first few groups were fairly easily sorted. The newest ones were in the same groups as were the oldest ones. They didn't have time to get used to each other's styles so making sure the groups were split so they all knew how the other team performed was the best way to ensure they had a good chance. The middle groups were where all the problems started. While the oldest groups where used to each other, knew about the war and before it, and the newest ones were not as set in the hatred and the war, the middle groups were well set in their hatred and had never known it any other way. That was where all the fighting started.

Beca's group was one of the first to be decided. She was happy to find that Jesse was in that group. Along with Aubrey, Chloe, Fat Amy and Stacie from the Bellas and Donald, Unicycle, Benji and another Treble whose face she remembered but not his name. It didn't take them long to decide on one of the songs they would sing. Once they had decided to mix the groups the competition became between the different groups instead of Bellas v Trebles so they were no longer communicating to sort out what songs and routines they were doing. They could now focus solely on their own groups. It made it easier and faster. As they started to prepare Beca couldn't help but remember her last a Capella competition. The last time she led the Bellas in the finals.

* * *

**Fourth Year at Barden**

The ride to finals on the bus felt bizarrely uneventful. Perhaps because by now they were used to planning some kind of prank but this year they weren't or because this year was Beca's last as captain before she graduated and someone else took over. It would be the end of an era so to speak. Instead however it felt like nothing more than regionals any other year, not finals for the last time under the leader that first gave them a win there against the Trebles. The bus had an odd peaceful air full of underlying tension and anticipation for the upcoming competition. No one spoke word the entire journey.

The atmosphere hadn't changed when they arrived either. No insults were exchanged between the two groups, just a heavy silence. The win at the semi-finals had given the Bellas a lot of confidence for this competition. They had worked hard and despite the hiccups early on in the year they felt ready to win now. They watched as the Treblemakers went out first as usual for the finals and started their set.

Beca had a weird feeling as she watched them knowing it was the last time she would see them perform, see Jesse perform. After graduation he was gone. The only thing tying them together now was a Capella and after this it was done. The war hadn't really helped. It was a temporary way to keep him in some way involved with her but now they were both leaving the war behind. If anything, she realised, she had ensured that it was only the war that was binding them together. If had pushed them further apart. The sensation she got from this epiphany wasn't what she may have expected it to be, instead she felt as though she should have seen it a lot sooner. She had some kind of understanding from it. Like she was finally seeing clearly, but it had come too late. This was what Benji had been telling her all along in not so many words. Until now however she hadn't seen it. It felt devastating as it was always going to but with it she felt a strange sense of peace.

No one could deny that the Trebles performance was a good one. The crowd was deafening as they exited the stage and went to sit in the audience. Moments after the Bellas were called up to the stage. They all took their places and as Beca blew the pitch pipe they started. Throughout their set Beca felt her eyes drawn to Jesse. It was both the same and different to the first time. She felt drawn to him in the same way, as though she was singing to him but not for any reason other than how she felt. But this time it wasn't for a beginning, it was for an end. She felt tears in her eyes although no fell and from the look on his face she knew he could see them. As their final song came to an end she saw him nod. It was an acknowledgement like the first time, but one of opposite meaning. In a way they had never truly ended it before. Even though they had broken up whatever they had going in the first place had never truly ended. Now it had in time with the end of their a Capella careers. It felt somewhat ironic but fitting that the thing that bought them together when it started should set them free from each other at its end.

The Bellas had also put on a strong performance. As it ended Beca felt herself collapse into the group hug. Everyone assuming the uncharacteristic tears were from this being the end. They then all filed off the stage waiting for the final verdict. The Bellas and Trebles had been number one and two in different combinations for a few years now and the announcers had taken to dragging it out. They all stood rigid in anticipation as the winner was announced. And this year's ICCA champions are: The Barden..." The pause seemed to get longer every time. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as they finally revealed the winner. "Treblemakers!" The cheering from the stands was even louder than before although some 'booing' could be heard from the Bella's fans.

Beca could feel the disappointment and devastation of the other Bellas around her but she couldn't bring herself to feel it too. She had expected losing to feel worse than it did. She finally realised it wasn't the winning or the losing that made her feel so bad. At least not of the ICCA's, it was everything else that she had lost along the way. Jesse, her friends, even control of the Bellas to a degree, with the pranks at least, but most importantly along the way she had also lost herself. This time however she realised what she had to do. She had to start with herself, and she had to set Jesse free too.

* * *

They had all worked through dinner and eaten while they planned but as night fell they knew it was time to start heading off to bed in order to be fresh and ready for the competitions the next night. Most of the Trebles returned to their own house as did the mixed couples who were staying in the other house but a few of the younger ones decided to stick around. Eventually someone had suggested they watch a movie. Beca was unable to resist rolling her eyes when Jesse had predictable picked up on it and 'forced' Beca to watch it too. She had to admit it was one of the things that, as much as she protested, missed the most. It was something that was undeniably Jesse and she hid her relief that he could still mouth the words to the entire movie. Some things never changed no matter how much the person did.

She managed to drag him off after the first movie before the second one started and she could proudly say she had stayed awake and watched the whole thing. Something, she assured him, he shouldn't get used to. It wasn't going to last. As they got up to leave the room however the next problem occurred.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked as she started to make her way to her room.

"What makes you think I would stay in this house after what you pulled last time?"

"After the reception I got in the Treble house? You deserved it."

"I didn't make them do that. Or set you up for it." He reminded her.

"You didn't exactly help."

"I did try."

"Okay, you're right. We should take it in turns. We stayed here Wednesday night. It was your turn last night so it's here again tonight."

"Nice try. That's not how it works. Last night was a time out of sorts. We weren't even on campus." He argued.

"What is the point of watching all these movies if you aren't going to give in? Isn't that what the man always does? As a show of devotion?" She tried again.

"In all these movies you haven't watched?" He countered. She sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this one.

"Would I be me if I didn't at least try?" He shook his head affectionately in response before putting an arm around her shoulder and forcefully guiding her out of the door towards his own house. "You know I think there's a spare room in the other house." She remembered when they got half way.

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"You think this is fun? You're such a weirdo."

"And so are you." He replied. She wanted to tell him that he wouldn't love her any other way but she held back her retort. She had to remind herself he still hadn't said it back yet. She didn't know if it was true. Sure, she knew he still wanted her, but love her? She wasn't so sure, and neither was he as far as she could tell. She couldn't blame him after everything she had put him through both directly and indirectly. "And I wouldn't want you any other way." He added after a moment as though he could sense where her thoughts were heading. It pulled her back to the present. She smiled and snuggled into his side allowing him to steer her into the Treble house with anymore objections.

The moment the door to his room closed they were once again all over each other, shedding their clothes hurriedly. They had almost 10 years to make up for and they had no intentions of wasting a minute more.

* * *

Beca lay awake after; her head resting on Jesse's naked chest as he slept, rising and falling with his deep steady breathing. Everything this week seemed to be moving so fast. From not having seen each other to sleeping together to talking about what happened arguing about what happened to making up to almost breaking up again and now here they were together again. She could only hope it would last this time. She knew they still had a lot to talk about but at least most of it was out. Now there was just graduation. She just prayed he would understand.

"I love you." She whispered to his sleeping form before she closed her eyes and let sleep take her. She had been dying to tell him since he explained and she forgave him but she knew it was unfair to tell him when he was awake, especially with him not being able to say it back, not yet at least. She briefly wondered if he ever would before she drifted off wrapped securely in his arms listening to the steady beat of his heart.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. I have actually planned out all the remaining chapters now and it should finish at chapter 35. I feel like it's slowly starting to wind up now. So, what did you think to who won at finals? I'm still taking guesses about what happened at graduation. We should find out soon but let me know what you think happened. So I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. And see you in the next chapter.(*smiles*)**


End file.
